As Chamas que escondem o passado
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: Resumo: Ele foi parar longe de casa, sem nenhuma memória ou qualquer pista de como foi parar lá, mas isso seria um castigo ou uma benção do destino? Ele conseguiria encontrar pistas para seu passado ou ele viveria a sua nova vida?
1. Capítulo I - Onde tudo começa

**As Chamas que escondem o passado.**

 **Resumo:** Ele foi parar longe de casa, sem nenhuma mémoria ou qualquer pista de como foi parar lá, mas isso seria um castigo ou uma benção do destino? Ele conseguiria encontrar pistas para seu passado ou ele viveria a sua nova vida?

 **N/A:** Kawa e Mago Merlin entram sorrateiramente "É NOSSO.. TUDO NOSSO.. TUDO... TUDO MESMO É NOSSO..."

Cena Censurada.

-"Desculpem pessoal... Houve certos problemas tecnicos e agora é a mensagem certa... O que vocês estavam dizendo mesmo meninos? " -Jewel pergunta com uma taco de baseball na mão.

-"Esta é uma fic feita por fãs, sem fins lucrativos... Os personagens são do direito da J.K. Rowling... Eles não são nossos... Esta fics é feita puramente para divertimento..." -Kawa e Mago falam quietamente.

-"Muito bem... Bem... Boa Leitura" -Jewel fala ao sentar no trono majestoso enquanto vigia os dois autores.

 **Capítulo I - Onde tudo começa.**

Chamas.

Não importa quantas vezes ele tentou se lembrar, tudo voltava às chamas que pareciam o encobrir completamente e logo depois a escuridão.

Escuridão fria, gelada e... Molhada?

Ele rapidamente percebe que estava se afogando e nada para fora de um lago que ele não reconhecia, para dizer a verdade ele não se lembrava de nada a sua volta, parecia estar em um parque amplo, cheio de árvores e caminhos, mas nada que pudesse despertar a sua memória.

Ele olha para todos os lados, pareciam que várias pessoas estavam correndo e murmurando rapidamente, mas o que quer que fosse ele não conseguia compreender completamente.

Tudo estava fora de sintonia.

Ele precisava colocar a sua mente no lugar, ele se levanta e então percebe que estava machucado, ele encara a perna ferida e alguns cortes por seu corpo e se perguntava se ele tinha sido roubado, mas então outra coisa passou por sua mente.

Quem era ele?

O homem parecia entrar em pânico, quem era ele? Por que ele estava machucado? Ele não se lembrava de nada a não ser acordar no meio do lago que ele não se lembrava e perceber que ele não tinha memória alguma.

-Espera... Pensa... O que você sabe? - de repente ele percebe que segurava um pedaço de vareta na mão, ele se perguntava o que era aquilo e estava para jogar fora quando sentiu algo dentro dele o impedir, por que ele não poderia jogar fora um pedaço de vareta?

Ele então colocou em um dos bolsos de seu casaco, foi então que ele bateu na cabeça por sua estupidez, ele estava com um casaco e provavelmente tinha alguma coisa que revelasse sua identidade, ele retira o sobretudo que vestia e começa a procurar algo que pudesse revelar a sua identidade.

Mas tudo o que ele conseguiu enquanto revirava os bolsos do sobretudo era ficar ainda mais confuso, ele tinha no total trinta e cinco bolsos por todo aquele sobretudo e cada um continha coisas que ele não pensava ser possível serem guardados em um sobretudo sem pesar uma tonelada.

Ele encontrou pedaços de comidas em alguns, outras varetas no outro, alguns objetos estranhos que ele se perguntava por que ele carregava e o que fez ofegar e se esconder atrás de uma árvore.

Um saco cheio de moedas.

Não eram moedas normais, mesmo ele não se lembrando, ele não acreditava que existiam moedas de ouro, prata e bronze como aquelas. Pareciam ser antigas e olhando diretamente ele pensava que tinha mudado, mas as figuras de caravelas antigas e brasões o fizeram acreditar que eram de algum tipo de tesouro.

Mas isso o confundiu ainda mais.

O que ele estava fazendo em um parque desconhecido com um sobretudo com tantos bolsos com objetos estranhos e um saco cheio de moedas valiosas?

Duas possibilidades passam por sua mente.

Ou ele era um caçador de tesouros como Indiana Jones (de onde eu tirei isso?) ou ele era... Um ladrão?

Não, ele não poderia ser um ladrão, não importa se ele não soubesse quem ele era, ele se recusava a acreditar nessa possibilidade.

Ele nunca iria roubar ninguém.

Mas então como explicar aquelas moedas?

Ele começa a pensar, o que ele sabia sobre ele?

Ele saiu de um lago no meio de um parque, pessoas estavam murmurando sobre algo que aconteceu na noite anterior, ele tinha vários bolsos em seu sobretudo com muitas coisas diferentes e tinha um saco de moedas que valeriam uma fortuna em suas posses.

Não podemos esquecer as varetas.

Ele não conseguia compreender por que aquelas varetas eram importantes, principalmente a que estava em sua mão, lembrava as varinhas que mágicos usavam para animar festas de crianças.

Mágico?

Ele poderia ser um mágico profissional?

Não.

Não poderia ser isso, isso não explica as moedas ou os outros objetos, ele sabia que mágicos não usariam coisas assim.

Ele vai até um cesto de lixo onde ele vê um jornal descartado.

New York Times.

Nova York? Ele estava na América?

Por que ele estava surpreso?

Por que estar na América era uma surpresa para ele?

Ele se senta novamente e começa a listar tudo o que ele sabia novamente.

Mas ele não poderia ficar ali para sempre, ele precisava de mais informações e ele não ia conseguir nada ficando parado ali fazendo com que as pessoas o encarassem com desconfiança.

Ele começa a andar pelos caminhos do parque, foi então que ele percebeu, se ele estava em Nova York, então provavelmente ele estava no Central Park, ele ainda não poderia deixar de sentir que só por estar ali era um fato impressionante.

Ele enfim parecia sair do parque e caminha pelas ruas movimentadas, não importa se ele não se lembrava de nada na sua vida. Aquilo era um caos completo, as pessoas corriam e se empurravam e se você parasse alguns segundos, você seria insultado cinco vezes, seria quase atropelado três vezes e as pessoas quase o jogariam no chão e o pisoteariam sem dó.

Era uma cidade insana.

Ele começou a pensar no que ele deveria fazer, ele não poderia ir para a polícia, ele não sabia quem ele era e se eles o vissem com um saco de moedas de ouro provavelmente ele seria chamado de ladrão e ele nunca iria descobrir quem ele era, ele precisava de informações e rápido.

Ele estava caminhando por um centro comercial quando uma loja chamou sua atenção.

Uma loja de penhores.

Ele encarou todos a sua volta um pouco inquieto, ele não poderia fazer nada se ele não tivesse dinheiro e aquelas moedas estavam em sua posse, ele não deveria usar para descobrir informações? Se ele fosse mesmo um homem honesto ele poderia arrumar um emprego e conseguir comprar as moedas de volta e encontrar os verdadeiros donos, se ele fosse um ladrão... Bem... Ele tinha que sobreviver.

Ele vai para um beco próximo e depois de verificar se não tinha ninguém, ele pega cinco moedas de ouro, duas de prata e três de bronze, ele não ia derrubar uma sacola inteira na frente de um possível comprador, ele sabia que o preço despencaria e o homem tiraria vantagem dele.

Sem falar que um moreno com um saco cheio de ouro era um convite para ser roubado.

Ele guarda a sacola em um dos bolsos mais fundos e entra na loja.

Tinha dois homens discutindo sobre preços enquanto uma garota de cabelos loiros que tinham sido tingidos de verde fosforescente parecia estourar uma bola de chiclete como se estivesse entediada com o mundo. O garoto caminha devagar para a menina e fala com um tom simpático.

-Eu gostaria de vender estas moedas que eu... Herdei... - Ele tinha que ser convincente, a menina lançou um olhar perigoso para ele, mas ele se manteve firme ao que a menina segura uma das moedas de ouro e começava a buscar em um fichário antigo sobre o valor.

Mas isso parecia chamar a atenção dos dois homens que se aproximam.

-O que temos aqui Vanessa? - a garota encara o homem com um olhar ainda mais frio e fala.

-Este homem gostaria de vender algumas moedas que ele herdou... Estou avaliando as moedas agora mesmo... - Mas ela mal terminou de falar quando o homem retira as moedas da mão da garota e fala com uma voz falsamente alegre.

-Agora Vanessa... Você sabe que eu sou o avaliador oficial da loja... - ele parecia mandar um sorriso como se explicasse que um mais um era dois para uma criança pequena.

-Eu gostaria que a moça avaliasse as moedas, obrigado - o homem falou ao que o outro parecia torcer a cara.

-Eu lhe asseguro senhor que eu poderia muito bem... - Mas o homem não deixaria aquela imitação de morsa o convencer e ele foi firme.

-Eu estou sendo atendido pela Srta Vanessa e gostaria que continuasse assim obrigado - O homem se vira murmurando sobre Britânicos ao que o homem fala - E eu gostaria da moeda de ouro de volta... Não podemos ter uma avaliação completa sem todas as moedas não? - O homem estremece e então deixa a moeda cair de volta na mesa e sai murmurando mais pesadamente ao que seu amigo o acompanha.

-Obrigada... - Qualquer olhar atravessada de Vanessa sumiu quando o homem na sua frente a defendeu, ela tinha perdido muitas comissões por causa do Sr Louries, que agia como se fosse o dono da loja. Ela tinha pedido para seu pai a deixar cuidar da loja sozinha enquanto ele estava doente, mas o homem não gostava de ouvir que sua filha trabalhasse sozinha na loja - Eu realmente não suporto o Sr Louries... Ele é amigo do meu pai... Mas ele vai saber que o "amigo" tentou furtar o que não é dele... - O homem sorri para a menina que cora - bem... Vamos ver quanto vale as suas moedas? - ela pisca para o moreno na sua frente, agora que a desconfiança tinha sumido, ela poderia o avaliar completamente, ele era moreno, tinha cabelos negros arrepiados e olhos verdes que ela nunca tinha visto na vida.

E ele tinha aquele ar de Britânico que ela achava fascinante.

O homem sorri enquanto ponderava as novas informações que ele descobriu.

A forma que o homem arrogante agiu o incomodou, ele era reservado e não gostava de pessoas que tiravam vantagens dos outros, ele era Britânico, mas não conseguia se lembrar de onde, ele era moreno com cabelos negros arrepiados, tinha olhos verdes esmeraldas e uma cicatriz estranha por baixo da sua franja, parecia um raio, mas ele não tinha certeza, ele se vira ao que Vanessa parecia ofegar diante de uma das moedas e ela rapidamente correu para cima de uma escadaria deixando o moreno pensando.

Ele encara os dois homens que murmuravam entre si, eles pareciam estar falando sobre chamar a policia sobre o homem ter moedas "herdadas" ao que o moreno começa a pensar em uma forma de se livrar deles, eles falavam sobre o homem preencher o formulário que fez o moreno estremecer.

Como ele ia preencher um formulário se ele não soubesse quem ele era?

Ele se vira rapidamente como se tentando avaliar algumas coisas da loja, seus olhos recaem em uma coleção de livros, tinha várias coleções como "Senhor dos Anéis", Sherlock Holmes, os contos de Charles Dickens entre outros.

Ele começa a pensar sobre ser um britânico quando Vanessa volta com um homem bem velho que estava se apoiando pesadamente em uma bengala.

Sr Louries parecia correr e murmurar para o velho sobre a sua filha ao que o homem ainda encarava o moreno na sua loja.

-Minha filha me contou que você herdou estas moedas - o moreno cabeceia ao que o homem lança um olhar fixo que fez o moreno estremecer - qual o seu nome? - ele não sabia o que dizer, qual nome ele poderia usar?

-Charles Arthur Watson - foi a primeira coisa que saiu da sua boca antes de se calar novamente.

Onde ele tinha surgido com aquele nome?

Ele sabia é claro, ele tinha juntado os nomes que tinha visto nos livros ali perto, mas como ele poderia mentir facilmente assim?

Ele sentia que não era a primeira vez que ele tinha feito isso, mas ele não poderia deixar ser levado pela policia, não agora.

-Então Sr Watson... Eu avaliei as moedas que você "herdou" é uma boa coleção que você tem... Tanto que eu não sei se poderia pagar por uma delas - O moreno controlou a sua surpresa, ele não poderia ficar surpreso se não eles ficariam suspeitos, ele tinha que fazer algo e rápido.

-Eu não entendo completamente o valor dessas moedas... Eu recebi de um testamento de um tio que veio a falecer recentemente quando eu estava saindo da Inglaterra... Eu não o conhecia direito e eu estou precisando de dinheiro... - o moreno dá de ombros como se aquela história não fosse uma novidade para ele, o homem ainda o encarava ao que Sr Louries fala com uma voz arrogante.

-Você não esta realmente acreditando nisso não é Walkers? Está na cara que o garoto é um ladrão... - Nisso todos ficam surpresos quando Vanessa atravessa a loja inteira e mete um murro no homem que cai no chão.

-Eu sinto muito pai... Mas eu simplesmente não consigo ficar parada... Por causa desse pulha a nossa loja esta a beira da falência e eu tentei me controlar por ele ser seu amigo, mas ele vem nos roubando e insultando os clientes e agora ele quer sujar o nome das pessoas para se safar? Eu não posso mais aguentar isso... - O Sr Walkers segura a mão da filha e manda um olhar ao que ela cabeceia e volta para a parede ao que o velho senhor se aproxima do amigo e eles trocam algumas palavras antes do homem sair murmurando ainda mais friamente sobre os loucos daquela loja.

-Sinto muito por você ter visto tais maneiras indesejáveis... - o moreno dá de ombros e fala.

-Não se preocupe com isso... São coisas que acontecem... - O homem começa a pensar rapidamente, como ele iria fazer as coisas? Se o homem na loja de penhores não pudesse pagar pelas moedas, o que ele faria? - Não podemos fazer nenhum acordo quanto as moedas? - O Sr Walkers parecia ponderar ao que o moreno fala - Não quero ser desrespeitoso... Mas e que eu preciso de dinheiro... Eu... Fui roubado no Central Park e tudo que eu encontrei nos bolsos foram estas moedas... - Sr Walkers parecia olhar novamente para o moreno que estremece, por que aquele olhar mexia tanto com ele?

-Como eu disse... Eu não poderia pagar por todas as moedas... Mas uma de cada eu poderia fazer um acordo... - O moreno se senta ao que o homem avalia as moedas novamente, ele poderia ver o que sua filha tinha dito, as moedas estavam bem conservadas e não pareciam ser imitações, mas ele também estava no ramo há anos e nunca tinha visto moedas antigas tão... Perfeitas?

O moreno cabeceia e eles começam a conversar sobre preços e sobre acordos que poderiam fazer, Charles, como o moreno resolveu se chamar, parecia fascinado pelo conhecimento do homem em avaliar as coisas e ele dava histórias sobre cada produto que ele tinha adquirido, mas ao mesmo tempo em que Charles ficava fascinado, ele estava ficando com medo, ele poderia manter a mentira? Ele não sabia o que fazer quando colocasse o pé para fora da loja, aonde ele iria? Ele não poderia andar por ai com uma sacola de ouro e dinheiro, pessoas como o Sr Louries estariam o esperando com certeza para lhe roubar e se ele descobrisse as outras moedas de ouro?

No meio da conversa veio a bomba, o seu endereço para contato, como ele poderia dizer ao homem na sua frente o que tinha acontecido? Ele chamaria a polícia?

Não encontrando uma alternativa o moreno deixa a máscara cair e fala com uma voz suave.

-Eu não tenho ideia do meu endereço... -vendo o olhar chocado dos dois, ele começa a contar sobre quase se afogar no lago do Central Park, sobre não se lembrar de absolutamente nada antes de sair do lago, ele evitou falar sobre o sobre tudo estranho, cheio de bolsos com objetos estranhos ou o saco de moedas, ele não achava que eles aceitariam numa boa que um homem simplesmente teria amnésia e estaria com uma fortuna em seus bolsos.

-Será que ele está envolvido com o acidente? - Vanessa pergunta ao que o homem velho parecia ponderar.

-Acidente? Que acidente? Charles pergunta ao que a menina liga a TV.

 _-...Voltamos diretamente do Central Park onde ainda esta sendo investigado o estranho fenômeno que assustou muitos nova-iorquinos esta sexta... Quando um estranho objeto que muitos acreditam ser um meteorito caiu bem no meio do lago do Central Park... Algumas testemunhas falam sobre as chamas ainda queimarem durante meia hora antes de sumir em meio ao lago... - O homem parecia se virar para um sem-teto que parecia estar completamente embriagado - O que você tem a nos dizer Leopoldo? - O homem tenta arrancar o microfone da mão do entrevistador e grita._

 _-FORAM OS ETS... ELES ESTÃO VINDO ATÉ NÓS... TEMOS QUE NOS PROTEGER... - Os seguranças surgiram e levaram Leopoldo para longe._

Vanessa desligou a televisão ao que Charles tinha os olhos largos.

Ele estava naquele lago? Aquilo tinha algo a ver com ele?

Ele começa a hiperventilar ao que o Sr Walkers manda sua filha pegar um copo de água e tentava acalmar o moreno.

-Vamos com calma meu rapaz... Não vamos entrar em pânico não? -Charles cabeceia e respira fundo enquanto Vanessa lhe entrega um copo de água.

-Eu não tenho ideia do que aconteceu... Eu não sei como fui parar naquele lago... Vocês tem que acreditar em mim... Eu nunca... Eu não sou... - Sr Walkers segura o ombro do menino e fala.

-Está tudo bem Charles... Você não tem o que explicar... Foram apenas coincidências que fizeram você vir parar aqui... - ele lança um olhar para Vanessa que queria dizer algo - Que tal isso... Eu tenho um quarto de hospede na parte de cima da loja... Pense em um desconto pela compra das moedas... Sei que com elas você poderia comprar a minha loja... Mas ela é muito importante para mim... -Charles parecia suspirar aliviado ao que o homem leva o moreno para cima e lhe entrega uma chave enferrujada que ele abre em um quarto simples com uma cama em um canto, um armário e uma escrivaninha, parecia bem familiar para o moreno, mas ele não sabia o porquê - descanse um pouco e logo conversaremos mais está bem? Vamos preparar o jantar também e espero que você esteja com fome... Minha filha é uma excelente cozinheira - Charles sorri agradecido ao homem que fecha a porta ao que Vanessa o esperava com os braços cruzados e um olhar direto para seu pai.

-Você sabe que acabou de fazer algo inconsequente novamente não é? -Sr Walkers dá de ombros e fala.

-Devemos ajudar as pessoas quando necessário, Vanessa... Não podemos deixar uma pessoa tão assustada em uma cidade ainda mais assustadora como a nossa... - Vanessa suspira e fala.

-E se ele for um problema? E se ele trouxer problemas para a gente? - Sr Walkers dá de ombro novamente e sorri para a filha.

-Eu tenho fé nesse garoto - Vanessa ainda murmurava sobre o pai ser um velho senil que ajudava pessoas estranhas ao que o velho sorri -e você não me disse que queria trabalhar na loja sem o Sr Louries? Se o jovem Sr Watson aceitar minha proposta, você vai poder comandar a loja da forma que você quiser - Vanessa manda um olhar para seu pai e então esconde um sorriso.

Talvez o moreno de olhos verdes não fosse um problema no final das contas.

 **Homenagem: Certo... Eu sei... To postando fic nova quando nem terminei o espelho real e tal... O que posso fazer se elas continuam aparecendo na minha mente? Ela é complexa demais... Chega a doer de tanta coisa que tem dentro dela... Mas bem... Cap vai pro meu amigo Mago Merlin... Cara tá betando a fics pra mim... Valeu mesmo Mago... Alias.. ele é um otimo autor também... Procurem as fics dele para lerem...**

 **Bem... Boa leitura pra vocês..**

 **Inté.**


	2. Capítulo II - O tempo passa

**As Chamas que escondem o passado.**

 **Resumo:** Ele foi parar longe de casa, sem nenhuma mémoria ou qualquer pista de como foi parar lá, mas isso seria um castigo ou uma benção do destino? Ele conseguiria encontrar pistas para seu passado ou ele viveria a sua nova vida?

 **N/A:** Kawa e Mago Merlin entram sorrateiramente "É NOSSO.. TUDO NOSSO.. TUDO... TUDO MESMO É NOSSO..."

Cena Censurada.

-"Desculpem pessoal... Houve certos problemas tecnicos e agora é a mensagem certa... O que vocês estavam dizendo mesmo meninos? " -Jewel pergunta com uma taco de baseball na mão.

-"Esta é uma fic feita por fãs, sem fins lucrativos... Os personagens são do direito da J.K. Rowling... Eles não são nossos... Esta fics é feita puramente para divertimento..." -Kawa e Mago falam quietamente.

-"Muito bem... Bem... Boa Leitura" -Jewel fala ao sentar no trono majestoso enquanto vigia os dois autores.

 **Capítulo II - O tempo passa.**

Quatro anos se passaram desde que Charles entrou na loja de penhores e muitas coisas tinham mudado durante aquele tempo e algumas confusões aconteceram que fazia o homem estremecer sempre que lembrava.

Na primeira semana que ele "alugou" o quarto reserva da loja, Vanessa encontrou o sobretudo estranho de James e quando ela encontrou a sacola de moedas ela simplesmente desceu até a sala de jantar e jogou o saco na frente do moreno e cruzou os braços com o olhar intenso que dizia claramente que ele estava em apuros.

Charles no começo ficou com medo do olhar da garota, ainda mais que ela já tinha ameaçado chamar a polícia quando um par de brincos tinha sumido e o moreno provou que tinha sido Sr Louries que tinha roubado para a sua amante.

Mas como explicar um saco com mais de duzentas moedas de ouro, cento e cinquenta moedas de prata e noventa moedas de bronze?

Charles estava tentando pensar em uma forma de contar ao que Sr Walkers, ou Jasper como ele pediu para seu hospede o chamar, entrou na sala de jantar e encarou tanto o saco quanto o garoto e então sua filha e franziu as sobrancelhas.

-Você sabe... Com esta quantia você poderia comprar facilmente a rua inteira e ainda sobraria para pagar os impostos de dez anos de todos os imóveis... -Vanessa lançou um olhar gélido para seu pai que levanta as mãos - Vanessa minha querida, eu estou apenas sendo sincero... Nós dois conhecemos o Charles esta semana e você acredita mesmo que ele teria roubado isso? Mas isso não explica o porquê do segredo Charles - ele se vira para o moreno que timidamente conta sobre o medo da loja ser assaltada por causa das moedas e como ele tinha medo de ser mal interpretado novamente ao que Vanessa descruza os braços e joga o saco nas mãos do moreno e fala com uma voz um tanto embargada.

-Você tem que confiar mais na gente - e ela saiu sem dizer mais nada ao que Jasper apenas treme a cabeça com a teimosia da filha.

Nos meses que se seguiram, Charles conseguiu vender algumas moedas com conhecidos do Sr Walkers, ele tratou de toda transação e Charles ficou feliz que o homem parecia cuidar de sua segurança assim como de Vanessa.

Mas nesse meio tempo aconteceram outras "descobertas" que assustaram completamente Charles ao ponto dele querer sumir da loja que trabalhava.

Ele não sabia o como tinha feito, mas certa vez ele sentiu como se estivesse sendo observados e encarou alguns homens mal encarados do outro lado da rua. Ele murmurou para Vanessa sobre os homens ao que a mulher cabeceia e estava para fechar a porta quando um homem surgiu do nada e tentou forçar a entrada. Charles rapidamente foi ajudar a mulher a fechar a porta, mas o homem era forte demais e então por um breve momento eles pensavam que iriam ser mortos por assaltantes quando Charles sentiu um formigamento estranho percorrer seu corpo e o homem voou para o meio da rua e quase foi atropelado ao mesmo tempo. Charles abriu a porta e deu um grito sobre o homem tentar roubar a loja ao que a polícia que estava estacionada na esquina correu atrás dos homens.

Mais tarde Jasper receberia uma chamada da policia dizendo que seu ex-sócio Sr Louries tinha contratado os homens para arrombar sua loja e roubar tudo de valor e se possível matar os dois homens. Jasper praguejava sobre confiar no homem e ele fazer isso com ele. Mais tarde o homem de idade entrou no quarto de Charles e pediu para que o menino fizesse o favor de proteger Vanessa, já que os homens tinham recebido permissão de "brincar" com a menina que sobrevivesse.

Charles sentiu uma onda de pura raiva passar por suas veias e para a surpresa dos dois homens as luzes começaram a lampejar e eles ouviram como se algo tivesse quebrado, eles abrem a porta para ouvir Vanessa murmurando sobre um vaso ter caído do nada da estante.

Foi nesse ponto que Charles começou a pensar que ele era diferente.

Ele tinha pegado todas as noticias sobre o que tinha acontecido no Central Park, desde ataque terrorista até invasão alienígena. Ele não queria acreditar sinceramente nas teorias que lia, mas como explicar que seus sonhos envolviam chamas e então despertar no fundo do lago do Central Park.

Ele tinha confiado em Vanessa e Jasper e contou sobre as teorias sobre o que tinha acontecido.

Vanessa lançou um olhar que dizia claramente que não acreditava que o moreno era um ET e dizia não encontrar nenhuma antena na cabeça do garoto ao qual Jasper solta uma risada e tentaria assegurar o garoto que eles não o entregariam para a Área 51.

Charles levava isso na esportiva, mas quando certa vez Vanessa quase foi atropelada quando um mal educado a empurrou no meio do transito e Charles a puxou ao ponto deles caírem dentro de um beco, tamanha a força do moreno, ela encarou o homem e falou com uma voz um tanto assustada.

-Certo... Isso foi estranho... Principalmente pra um magricela que não engorda nem com quarenta hot-dogs do estádio de baseball... - Charles queria se fazer de ofendido, mas se a menina estava bem ao ponto de fazer piada, então ele ficava feliz em rir com ela.

Charles passou a estudar mais o que sentia quando tinha os "surtos de energia" como Vanessa chamava e depois de um tempo ele parecia poder controlar algumas coisas parecia uma espécie de telecinese que no começo assustou ambos os Walkers, mas quando o menino pareceu triste com o medo dos dois e disse que iria embora, ambos bateram na cabeça do moreno e falaram que eles nunca abandonariam a família.

Foi nesse momento que Charles se tornou um membro da família.

Ele e Vanessa até mesmo cogitaram um namoro, mas os dois rapidamente perceberam que nunca se viriam daquela forma, Vanessa cuidava de Charles como se ele fosse o irmãozinho que ela nunca teve e parecia estar sempre cuidando dele, seja nos estudos ou nos cortes de cabelo para uma balada a noite, ela até mesmo retirava as bebidas alcoólicas da mão do moreno quando percebeu que ele era fraco com as bebidas.

Os três pareciam uma família feliz, mas Charles nunca deixou de tentar descobrir o que tinha acontecido com ele, ele estudou o Central Park completamente, tanto que os mendigos (que ele dava comida e roupas com algum do dinheiro que ele ganhava no trabalho) o conheciam pelo nome e faziam questão de ajudar o moreno quando ele vinha perguntar sobre coisas estranhas que aconteciam ou se eles viam pessoas mal encaradas tentando roubar o homem.

Mas fora o tempo que ele passou investigando sobre seu passado, Charles começou a estudar sobre tudo o que poderia lhe ajudar na vida, ele tinha noções básicas de tudo e sobre algumas coisas, mas ele não tinha o ensino completo levando a crer que ele não tinha ido para uma escola boa. Logo se tornou um estudante voraz e muitas vezes Vanessa tinha que o forçar na cama para que ele não ficasse doente de tanto estudar. Ele tinha tentado entrar em uma faculdade, mas na primeira vez ele fracassou. Porém isso não abalou a confiança do moreno que disse que ele aprenderia com os erros e tentaria novamente.

No ano seguinte ele entrou na faculdade e cursava economia e computação, ele precisava de algo para preencher a sua mente e rapidamente foi encontrando um caminho para si mesmo.

Mas não importa o quanto ele tentava ser normal, ele sabia que não era igual aos Walkers, ele sabia que era diferente e queria descobrir o que ele era.

Ele até mesmo fez testes de sangue anonimamente como se esperando encontrar algo de diferente no seu sangue.

Mas apenas descobriu que ele era do tipo O positivo e que deveria maneirar nas gorduras.

A lista do que ele sabia sobre ele parecia aumentar cada vez mais, mas assim como as novas características surgiam, também surgiam as perguntas.

Moreno de olhos verdes, possivelmente Britânico, com uma estranha cicatriz em forma de raio na cabeça que acordou de um desmaio no lago do Central Park e a única lembrança que tem antes de cair no lago eram chamas.

Não muita coisa, mas alguma coisa deveria se encaixar nisso.

Ás vezes sua mente pensava no impossível, mesmo que Vanessa risse de sua cara, ele não poderia deixar de cogitar ser um alienígena, ele tinha sido encontrado quando um meteorito caiu no Central Park, ele tinha poderes estranhos, ele não se lembrava de nada que não fosse chamas ardentes que não o queimaram, tudo parecia apontar que ele tinha entrado de alguma forma na atmosfera e queimado, mas onde estaria sua nave então? Os policiais, cientistas, loucos adoradores de Óvnis, todos tinham vasculhado completamente o lago do Central Park, até mesmo ele tinha ido verificar as águas esverdeadas do lugar e não tinha encontrado absolutamente nada.

Ele encarava o céu noturno quando ficava com estes sentimentos, como se esperando que algo fosse surgir para lhe dar uma dica de quem ele era.

Mas o que ele esperava?

Uma nave surgir com pessoas que moviam coisas com a mão dizendo quem ele era?

Ele solta uma risada sem humor quando pensava nisso, muitas vezes Vanessa bateu em sua cabeça quando ele dizia ser um alienígena. Ela lançava um olhar que dizia claramente, você é desse mundo e nem tente fugir dele até terminar o seu jantar.

Mas fora os seus estudos e suas pesquisas, Charles se tornou bem popular, tanto na faculdade quanto na rua onde ele passou a residir, ele sempre foi gentil e cavalheiro com os clientes e muitas vezes ele teve que aguentar cantadas das clientes que faziam beicinho para lhe dar uma vantagem em algum produto antigo ao que Vanessa, parecendo uma verdadeira irmãzona com seus olhos azuis gélidos, entrava no meio e falava curto e grosso que eles eram avaliadores sérios e que não brincavam em serviço.

Na faculdade não era diferente. Muitas meninas esbarravam no garoto e soltavam risadinhas, no começo ele voltou para casa chateado dizendo para Vanessa sobre sofrer Bullying, quando a mulher pediu para ele dizer o que as pessoas faziam a loira apenas tremeu a cabeça ao que o moreno não sabia o porquê dela agir assim.

-Charlie... Olhe para você... - ela disse ao que o moreno se encara no espelho se perguntando o que ele tinha que ver - Você é um moreno com cabelos arrepiados que fazem qualquer menina querer passar a mão pelo seu cabelo... Você tem um físico bem construído e um metabolismo que vai garantir que você não tenha barriga quando envelhecer... E acima de tudo você tem olhos de uma cor que eu só vi em esmeraldas das joias de primeira linha do nosso cofre... Junte tudo isso e você vai ter um garoto arrasador de corações sem limites - O garoto cora pesadamente ao que a loira solta uma risada - também não ajuda que você é humilde e não se vangloria sobre você mesmo... Se você malhasse um pouco... Tenho certeza que poderíamos transformar isso daqui em um clube de mulheres que elas fariam filas para ver você... - O moreno tentava gaguejar sobre não ser tudo isso ao que Vanessa apenas treme a cabeça com a modéstia do garoto.

Mas seguindo os conselhos da mulher, ele passou a correr de manhã e encontrou um ginásio que o deixou trabalhar os "músculos" de noite, ele ainda trabalhava na loja e estudava, mas ele não se importava com isso, enquanto ele ainda tivesse um lugar para voltar e tempo para suas pesquisas, ele poderia muito bem matar o tempo daquela forma.

Dois anos depois aconteceu o primeiro desenvolvimento.

Ele estava tão avançado nas aulas que os professores declararam que ele poderia se formar cedo, coisa que causou um rebuliço nas meninas que começaram a se declarar para o moreno com medo que fossem perder contato com as suas paixões secretas, todas as noites Charles voltava com um monte de cartas de meninas que tinham entupido o seu armário e ele perguntava o que deveria fazer para Vanessa que perguntou o porquê dele não tentar nada com as meninas.

Foi a primeira vez que Charles ficou sem saber o que pensar, ele sempre tinha uma resposta para tudo, ele e Vanessa tinham discussões ao que o moreno sempre tinha uma resposta na ponta da língua, mas a pergunta o deixou completamente mudo.

Por que ele não saia com nenhuma menina?

Ele era um bom partido, ele tinha dinheiro e como muitas vezes Vanessa lhe disse, ele era um colírio para os olhos, mas ele simplesmente não se sentia a vontade quando a conversa chegava a relacionamentos. Ele até mesmo pensou na possibilidade de ser homossexual ao que Carlitos, um dos gays assumidos da classe disse que não sentia a "aura feliz" em volta de Charles e disse que ele simplesmente não deve de ter encontrado a pessoa certa ainda.

Embora meia hora depois Carlitos tentou dar em cima de Charles que ficou surpreso com o homem que falou.

-Você pode não ter a aura feliz querido... Mas quem disse que não pode ser convertido? - Charles apenas tremeu a cabeça ao que o homem largou o braço dele e foi paquerar com um menino loiro que tinha entrado na sala.

Charles passou duas semanas considerando o porquê de não sair com as meninas, mas a verdade e que ele não conseguia sentir nada por elas, embora ele sentiu certa atração quando conheceu Vanessa. Não era a mesma coisa, era mais como uma dependência, como se ele precisasse daquele tipo de amor fraternal que ela lhe oferecia.

Mas as garotas fora do seu mundo não eram a mesma coisa.

Eram apenas desconhecidas que estudavam na mesma sala que ele.

Charles se formou com as maiores notas e teve uma festa de despedida regada a bebidas, músicas altas e bastante baderna. Até mesmo Vanessa tinha ido para garantir que seu "irmãozinho" não cometeria nenhuma loucura. Embora depois de duas horas Charles e quem teve que ir procurar a "irmãzona" por toda a festa e lhe encontrar em um amasso com o loiro que Carlitos tinha dado em cima e com várias bebidas na mesa deixando claro que a loira estava calibrada.

-Festa terminou Nessie... Vamos pra casa... - a loira solta uma risada e fala com uma voz embriagada.

-Não sou o monstro do lago Nessie... Nem você é um ET... Então vamos comemorar a humanidade... SAÚDE... - o bar inteiro brinde ao que a menina solta uma risada ao que o moreno apenas treme a cabeça ao que depois da risada ela simplesmente apagou em seus braços.

-E ela veio para me controlar - ele sorri carinhosamente enquanto levava a garota para fora do clube e chamava um táxis para eles.

-Até que foi divertido... - Charles murmura para o álbum de fotografias que ele, Vanessa e Jasper tinham feito da "família", não importa se ele não sabiam que era, ele sentia que aquelas pessoas eram as mais importantes em sua vida.

Ele tinha mudado completamente do moreno magricela que tinha entrado na loja quatro anos antes, ele tinha treinado e se tornou bem muscular, ele tinha feito uma cirurgia para corrigir os olhos e agora exibia os olhos verdes de forma intensa que fez Vanessa ofegar na primeira semana que o garoto entrou na loja sem aqueles óculos estranhos, além disse a loira tinha convencido o moreno que ele precisava mudar um pouco o estilo e agora seu cabelo tinha mechas vermelhas e ele usava roupas que o fariam parecer um rockeiro ou um líder de gang de motoqueiros, mas Vanessa garantia que ele parecia perfeito.

Embora algumas vezes ele mudou para roupas mais simples para poder sair da loja.

Vanessa poderia gostar de ver ele em roupas de couro, mas o moreno simplesmente não sentia que era o seu estilo.

Charles encara a loja com um olhar saudoso e ao mesmo tempo feliz. Tinha passado quatro anos, não importa se ele não se lembrava da sua vida anterior, ele tinha uma vida aqui e agora, ele sabia que logo ele teria que arrumar outro lugar para ficar, Jasper parecia estar envelhecendo ao ponto de ter que precisar de ajuda constante e Vanessa parecia interessada em um garoto da faculdade de moda que ela começou a frequentar por ter mais tempo com a contratação de Charles, mas toda vez que o assunto sobre a mudança dele surgia, ambos fechavam a cara e diziam que não poderiam deixar o moreno sozinho no mundo, que eles eram uma família.

Mas Charles sabia a realidade, as coisas iriam mudar e ele deveria de estar pronto.

Ele ainda tinha algumas moedas que Jasper não tinha vendido, ele poderia encontrar alguém e achar um lugar para viver, mas não importa o quanto ele pensava sobre isso, ele sabia que nenhum lugar seria como um lar como aquele lugar.

Ele estava para fechar a loja e ir comprar alguns mantimentos na loja da esquina para fazer uma sopa de carne para Vanessa que tinha pego uma gripe e para Jasper que tinha torcido o pé quando desceu as escadas para atender um cliente importante e agora estava de cama também quando uma mão o impediu de fechar e um homem entrou com um sorriso enorme nos lábios.

-Desculpe... Eu não queria incomodar... Mas estou com uma urgência e preciso de dinheiro para ontem - o homem vestia uma roupa estranha, parecia um sobretudo estranho com vários bolsos e...

O homem tinha duas moedas de ouro iguais ao que Charles tinha usado para alugar o quarto na loja.

-Eu não sei a taxa de câmbio... Eu acabei de chegar da Inglaterra para... Bem... Conhecer o país... E minha esposa esqueceu-se de trocar alguns ga... Digo... Trocar euros por dólares... Vocês acham que estas moedas valeriam um dinheiro para eu passar umas três noites em um lugar adequado? - Charles tentou pensar rapidamente, o homem na sua frente usava as mesmas roupas e tinha a mesma moeda que ele, ele tinha até mesmo uma aura sobre ele que lembrava algo que esteve há muito tempo adormecido dentro de Charles.

Mas o que ele diria para o homem?

E se fosse apenas uma coincidência e o homem o achasse um louco e chamasse a policia? E se isso causasse problemas para os Walkers?

Charles rapidamente retira um maço de notas que ele tinha recebido de Jasper e discretamente "compra" as duas moedas ao que o homem agradecia profundamente sobre a ajuda, Charles então finge fechar a loja enquanto ouvia o homem falando com seus amigos.

-Não acredito que você não trocou os galeões por dinheiro trouxa Ernie... - uma mulher fala com impaciência ao que o homem cora.

-Não tive tempo Daphne... Foi decidido tão rápido sobre a copa ser aqui na América... - a mulher treme a cabeça e murmura algo sobre bando de bárbaros ao que o tal Ernie ri - Não seja assim minha dama do gelo... Sabíamos que seria uma loucura quando o ministro norueguês socou o inglês... Ainda bem que o vice-presidente americano conseguiu apaziguar as coisas... - a tal Daphne mandou um olhar carregado quando o homem falou "dama do gelo" que fez o tal Ernie dar dois passos para trás, ela ainda tinha os braços cruzados ao que ela parecia encarar a rua como se esperando que o táxis fosse parar magicamente para ela.

-Eu sei que esta uma bagunça... Mas só porque somos parte da organização temos que sofrer com esta correria? É POR QUE NO NOME DE MERLIN NENHUM TÁXI PÁRA? -Nisso Charles termina de trancar a loja e vai para perto dos dois e dá um forte assovio que faz os dois pularem e no mesmo instante um táxi para em frente a eles.

-Desculpe! Achei que poderia ajudar - Charles começa a andar, mas ainda mantinha um ouvido para o casal que falavam rapidamente aos cochichos.

-Você acha que ele nos escutou? - Ernie pergunta com medo ao que Daphne bufa e fala.

-Se ouviu ele não entendeu absolutamente nada... Sem falar que quem vai acreditar no que ele diz? Precisamos focar no nosso trabalho... - Eles então entram no táxi e dão o endereço para o motorista que sai rapidamente, mas não antes de Charles tirar uma foto discretamente do casal e da placa do táxis, ele precisava descobrir quem eram aqueles dois e o que eles queriam dizer com Copa, Jasper era um fanático por jogos e sabia de todas as programações de todos os jogos existentes no país, ele não tinha falado nada sobre uma copa e ainda mais depois de um conflito internacional como aqueles dois falavam casualmente.

Mas ele não poderia fazer nada agora, ele precisava comprar os mantimentos e cuidar de Jasper e Vanessa, ele não abandonaria sua família apenas porque um casal estranho entrou em sua loja e vendeu as mesmas moedas que o intrigava há anos.

Ele sabia que talvez ele não encontrasse os estranhos mais, mas pelo menos ele tinha uma pista de onde começar a sua procura, ele sempre desconfiou ser um britânico por seu sotaque, mas agora ele tinha confirmação, ele precisava descobrir mais e ele tinha as fotos do estranho casal.

Mal sabia Charles que nas próximas semanas ele iria ver muitas outras pessoas estranhas que passariam por sua loja falando sobre a secreta copa mundial e que tentariam vender as estranhas moedas na sua loja.

 **Homenagem: Este capitulo vai especialmente para o meu trio de irmãs favoritas que eu adoro por demais...**

 **Angelita, Aurenita e Laurenita...**

 **Adoro muito vocês meus anjos... Saiba que a amizade de vocês é muito importante para mim...**

 **Adoro muito vocês lindas..rsrs**

 **Espero que gostem do capitulo...**

 **Até em breve...**

 **inté.**


	3. Capítulo III - Encontro predestinado?

**As Chamas que escondem o passado.**

 **Resumo:** Ele foi parar longe de casa, sem nenhuma mémoria ou qualquer pista de como foi parar lá, mas isso seria um castigo ou uma benção do destino? Ele conseguiria encontrar pistas para seu passado ou ele viveria a sua nova vida?

 **N/A:** Kawa e Mago Merlin entram sorrateiramente "É NOSSO.. TUDO NOSSO.. TUDO... TUDO MESMO É NOSSO..."

Cena Censurada.

-"Desculpem pessoal... Houve certos problemas tecnicos e agora é a mensagem certa... O que vocês estavam dizendo mesmo meninos? " -Jewel pergunta com uma taco de baseball na mão.

-"Esta é uma fic feita por fãs, sem fins lucrativos... Os personagens são do direito da J.K. Rowling... Eles não são nossos... Esta fics é feita puramente para divertimento..." -Kawa e Mago falam quietamente.

-"Muito bem... Bem... Boa Leitura" -Jewel fala ao sentar no trono majestoso enquanto vigia os dois autores.

 **Capítulo III - Encontro predestinado?**

Nos próximos dias, Charles manteve os olhos e ouvidos atentos para qualquer coisa incomum. Ele não sabia de onde surgiram tantas pessoas estranhas, mas ele estava colecionando fotografias e palavras que ele ouvia entre os murmúrios quando todos pensavam que ele escutava seu mp4 que ele mantinha no ouvido para enganar as pessoas.

Haveria uma Copa Mundial de um esporte que ele nunca ouviu falar. Eles falavam sobre vassouras e um estádio bem protegido (de quem?), mas a palavra que era mais usada no meio dessa torrente de informações era Irmãos Weasley.

Ele não sabia o que significava, ele tentou procurar na internet algo sobre Weasley, mas fora um homem na Inglaterra que trabalhava como contador que tinha uma prima que se tornou Weasley, não havia muitas informações na rede sobre os dois irmãos que iriam causar na Copa Mundial.

Isso estava ficando frustrante para Charles, ele compartilhou as suas suspeitas com Vanessa quando ela tinha melhorado da gripe e a mulher parecia curiosa também.

-Resumindo... Pessoas vestindo sobretudos igual ao que você usava começaram a aparecer na cidade... Alguns com túnicas e roupas estranhas... Estão detonando com as casas de penhores com moedas iguais as que você encontrou no seu sobretudo e eles parecem estar se reunindo para uma estranha copa mundial que deve de ser secreta? - No começo Vanessa mandou um olhar como se não acreditando no que o moreno disse, mas vendo as fotos e as moedas que Charles tinha "comprado" ela não poderia deixar de pensar que talvez o moreno tivesse razão em estar suspeito.

Eram coincidências demais acontecendo.

-Eu vou dar uma volta no parque... - Vanessa torce a cara ao pensar no moreno andando sozinho no parque. Não que ela achava que ele correria perigo, ele tinha praticamente formado um exército com os mendigos que ele ajudava e qualquer um que tentasse ameaçar Charles no Central Park era quase espancado pelos moradores de rua, mas ela não gostava que ele fosse lá sozinho, embora ele tivesse ajuda, ela pensava que ali tinha algo que poderia guardar os segredos do moreno e ela não sabia se estava com medo de perder o "irmãozinho" ou o que fosse, mas ela tinha um mau pressentimento sempre que ele ia lá.

Principalmente agora com as pessoas estranhas que surgiram do nada.

Charles caminhava calmamente pelo Central Park e ele nem precisava prestar a atenção para saber que seu destino seria sempre o mesmo.

A borda do lago onde ele saiu.

Ele ficava ali por horas tentando encontrar qualquer vestígio de suas memórias, qualquer evidência ou um fragmento de memória, mas nada vinha na sua mente. Ele sabia que era estupido vir aqui depois de quatro anos sem encontrar absolutamente nada, mas foi naquele ponto que tudo começou, onde literalmente a vida dele começou.

-Quem é você? - ele encara o reflexo no lago com um olhar um tanto chateado. Ele não sabia se era paranoia por causa dos estranhos que surgiam ou algo no ar que o fez se sentir apreensivo, mas tudo o que ele sabia era que alguma coisa estava para acontecer e ele estaria no meio de tudo.

-CHARLIE - ele se vira para ver os mendigos do parque seguindo o Sr Leopoldo que parecia agir como o líder do grupo, mas ao que parecia algo tinha acontecido, pois os olhos do homem mostravam medo sem igual - Tem algo acontecendo Charlie... Algo ruim... - O moreno faz o homem se sentar em um banco ao qual todos se sentam em volta e ouviam o homem atentamente - Pessoas estranhas estão aparecendo no Parque, Charlie... Pessoas muito estranhas... - Charles coloca a mão no ombro do amigo e fala suavemente.

-Me conte o que aconteceu Leo... Mas com calma... - O homem suava fortemente e fala com uma voz hesitante, como se com medo que o homem bondoso não fosse acreditar nele.

-Noite passada... Eu estava... Bebendo... No carvalho... Quando ouvi um som de estalo... Não sei explicar... Parecia como um trovão... Um chicote? Não consigo explicar, Charlie... Mas depois do som eu vi dois homens que não estavam lá antes... - O homem torcia as mãos como se esperando que o homem acreditasse nele - Eles não estavam... Muitas pessoas estranhas estão surgindo do nada e estão saindo do Parque como se não fosse nada... Mas não é só isso... Alguns são... Maus... Muito maus... -Charles encara o homem e então o grupo a sua volta, ele os conhecia e sabia que alguns eram dependentes químicos e alcoólicos, mas por causa da ajuda de Charles. Eles vinham tentando sair das dependências e até mesmo ajudava os outros a sua volta, eles se tornaram uma comunidade forte e tudo por causa de Charles, mas aquela noticia deixou o moreno inquieto - alguns ainda mandaram olhares estranhos para a pequena Emily... Não podemos deixar os homens maus pegaram a Emily... - No mesmo instante Charles ficou atento. Ele conhecia Emily, ela era uma criança pequena de apenas três anos, tinha longos cabelos negros e olhos azuis que pareciam fascinar a todos com sua pureza. Sua mãe tinha sido uma viciada que morreu no parto e eles nunca souberam quem era o pai. Os mendigos não queriam levar a menina para o governo com medo que ela seria jogada em um lar adotivo que não poderia dar atenção para a pequena Emily, Charles tinha se tornado o padrinho não oficial da menina e muitas vezes cogitou levar a menina para morar com ele, mas ele não poderia fazer algo assim sem que Vanessa ou Jasper soubesse, como ele poderia cuidar de uma menina quando ele mesmo não sabia quem ele era?

Mas a notícia que os homens olhavam para Emily fez o moreno ficar com uma carranca forte e então ele retira um maço enorme de um dos bolsos de seu sobretudo e ele se vira para todos.

-Reúna todos e os leve para este hotel - ele oferece um cartão de um hotel adequado e fala - Melissa, a gerente do hotel me conhece... Diga que Charles Arthur Watson mandou vocês e que ele vai passar lá mais tarde para conversar... Ela tem meu número e eu vou atender ela quando ela ligar... Mas eu não quero que vocês estejam no Central Park por estes dias... Não sei o que está acontecendo, mas eu não quero testar o destino e perder meus amigos... Está bem? - todos cabeceiam e começam a recolher as poucas coisas que tinham, Charles caminha para uma casa de papelão onde uma velha senhora cuidava de Emily, ele rapidamente coloca uma máscara de alegria para falar com a pequena menina e a velha senhora que tinha os olhos carrancudos, mas que abria um largo sorriso banguela quando via quem era a visita.

-TIO CHARLIE... - a menina praticamente se joga nos braços do homem que solta uma risada animada.

-Ei... Quem é esta jovem dama? Não pode ser a pequena Emily... Você é grande demais para ser a pequena Emily... - a menina solta uma risadinha ao que ela se abraça ao homem, o moreno se vira para a mulher idosa que sorria para os dois.

-Charlie querido... Isso é uma surpresa maravilhosa... Você vai ficar para o café? - ela começa a retirar uma lata de trás de uma das bolsas que ela carregava e estava para ligar o forno pequeno ao que Charles treme a cabeça enquanto Emily se aninhava em seus braços.

-Eu tenho que pedir um favor Mary... - a mulher encara o homem que fala suavemente - Eu preciso que você e Emily vão para um hotel com os outros... - a mulher abriu a boca ao que Charles eleva uma mão - eu sei que você não gosta de sair de sua casa... Mas você ouviu os rumores de pessoas estranhas, não? Eu não quero que nada aconteça com você e com a Emily... - ambos encaram a pequena menina que dormia nos braços de Charles e a velha senhora parecia murchar diante dos olhos do moreno.

-Faço isso por você querido... Mas eu espero que a tempestade vá embora logo... - Charles apenas cabeceia enquanto ajudava a mulher a recolher suas poucas posses e se despedir de todos que iam para fora do parque ainda se perguntando sobre os estranhos que ali apareciam, Charles esperou um tempo até que os amigos saíram e então começou a andar pelo parque, ele não tinha um destino definido, tudo o que ele queria era confirmar algumas coisas.

Embora muitas pessoas não acreditavam nos mendigos por serem bêbados e viciados, Charles sabia que alguns tinham a mente sã e se eles afirmavam que Leopoldo estava dizendo a verdade, então não tinha sido apenas uma vez que isso aconteceu, então algo estranho estava acontecendo no parque e ele precisava descobrir o que era.

Charles rapidamente coloca o mp4 na orelha e começa a fingir a correr, ele gostava de musicas, mas quando ele entrava no modo investigador, como Vanessa o chamava, ele mantinha o aparelho desligado e ouvia tudo a sua volta.

As pessoas pareciam mostrar suas verdadeiras naturezas quando pensavam que as pessoas não estavam os escutando.

Foi em meia hora de corrida quando ele ouviu a palavra "mágica" que prendeu sua atenção, "Copa Mundial."

Ele fingiu que o sapato tinha desamarrado e se ajoelhou para amarrar enquanto os homens murmuravam entre si.

-Você tem certeza que o governo americano aceitou usarmos o parque como centro de chegada? - um homem de terno fino parecia agitado enquanto o outro parecia usar uma camiseta estranha que o fazia parecer uma enorme abelha barriguda, o abelhão solta uma risada e fala.

-Não tem lugar melhor do que o Central Park... O lugar é amplo e as únicas pessoas que veem as chegadas são bêbados e viciados... Não temos com o que nos preocupar... - O primeiro homem lança um olhar para Charles ao que o homem barrigudo ri - veja o homem ali por exemplo, ele usa aquele aparelho no ouvido e mesmo se eu berrasse na ouvido dele ou aparatasse bem na sua frente, ele não iria nos escutar... E pensar que foi tudo alucinação por causa do sol... Os trouxas são realmente desatentos sobre a gente... - ele solta uma gargalhada ao que o outro homem tentava fazer o abelhão ficar quieto.

Charles sabia que não poderia ficar fingindo demorar tanto para amarrar os sapatos e logo estava correndo novamente, ao que parecia o governo estava atento no que acontecia no Central Park e isso não deixou uma boa impressão para Charles, ele caminha pelas árvores e volta para o lago onde ele saiu e se sentou para pensar, não fazia sentido uma copa misteriosa ser sediada em Nova York e ninguém saber de nada, além disso, as pessoas surgindo do nada, moedas que valem fortunas sendo circuladas no mercado, pessoas chamando as outras de trouxas...

Não fazia sentido algum.

Quase fez Charles se lembrar das teorias alienígenas que Vanessa ria da cara dele.

Mas então como explicar as pessoas estranhas e as informações que ele estava conseguindo?

Ele voltou para a loja e conversou com Vanessa e Jasper sobre o que ele tinha descoberto e sobre a sua "generosa" oferta de abrigar os mendigos na pensão de Melissa ao que Vanessa treme a cabeça e ri do moreno.

-Você sabe que a Mel vai te matar por encher a pensão dela de mendigos não? Mas se for por você eu acho que ela vai fazer um esforço... - Melissa tinha sido uma das "colegas" de faculdade de Charles, ela tinha assim como muitas, sentido uma paixonite por Charles, mas ela parecia aceitar que não haveria nada entre eles e decidiu ser amiga do homem. Muitas vezes quando Charles atendia um cliente que procurava um bom lugar para passar a noite, ele indicava a pensão de Melissa, mas Vanessa sabia que Melissa era perfeccionista e maníaca por limpeza e que iria esfregar a pensão inteira enquanto os "convidados" de Charles estivessem na pensão, mas então os olhos de Vanessa suavizam e ela fala com um tom quieto - Foi por causa da Emily não? - Charles suspira e cabeceia, ele queria nada mais do que trazer a menina para morar com eles, ele sabia que Jasper amaria a menina como uma neta e Vanessa adotaria a menina como tia, mas ele não poderia fazer isso.

Ele não poderia simplesmente colocar uma menina no meio da vida sem rumo como a dele.

-Eu espero que tudo se resolva em breve... Eu... - Nisso o celular de Charles toca e ele atende - Alo? Aqui é Charles Watson... - Nisso uma voz suave fala do outro lado.

-Charles? Aqui é Melissa... Eu acabei de receber os seus... Hóspedes... Eu vou querer uma explicação do porque disso ouviu? Eu vou repassar o orçamento para você... Mas tem uma senhora que está aflita aqui querendo falar com você... - Mas então o telefone faz um som estranho e a voz de Mary surge no telefone.

-Por favor Charles... Encontre a Emily... Ela saiu correndo no meio do trânsito falando que esqueceu algo... Acho que ela voltou ao Central Park... Você precisa achar ela... - No mesmo instante Charles se levanta e sai correndo deixando Vanessa e Jasper preocupados.

O homem não se importava com mais nada, ele tentou usar uma voz calma para consolar a velha senhora Mary e que encontraria Emily logo, mas ele não poderia deixar de se preocupar com a pequena menina sozinha naquele parque. Ela não tinha mais a proteção dos guardiões dela, não haveria ninguém para ajudar ela.

O pânico fez Charles correr ainda mais rápido para dentro do Central Park.

Ele rapidamente corre por entre as árvores em direção do barraco de Mary, ele poderia ouvir vozes agitadas e pessoas estranhas pelo parque, mas ele não dava atenção para isso agora, ele precisava achar a garotinha e rápido.

Ele chegou ao barraco da velha senhora e encontrou tudo vazio a não ser pela boneca de Emily que estava jogada no chão, ele pega a boneca e sai do barraco, mas então ele ouve um grito de dor que parecia preencher completamente o parque e... Pessoas rindo?

Mas ele reconheceu o grito de dor.

Era Leopoldo.

O que ele fazia ali? Ele tinha que ficar com os moradores na pensão de Melissa.

Ele começa a correr em direção dos gritos e encontra uma cena que o deixou perplexo.

Quatro homens vestidos com o mesmo sobretudo apontavam varetas para Leopoldo que se retorcia no chão e eles riam como se fosse uma brincadeira animada, ele poderia ver a pequena Emily atrás de uma estátua em choque e com medo e então o homem da frente parecia rir ainda mais.

-Você sabe... Talvez o governo americano nos pague por nos livrarmos dos lixos deles não? Se bem que por uma diversão assim eu faria de graça... - ele começou a rir e novamente Leopoldo começa a estremecer e a gritar no chão ao que Emily sai correndo para abraçar o velho senhor - Olha só... Temos um brinde... O que faremos com a pequena? - Os homens começam a rir novamente e a gritar sugestões ao que um vulto passa por todos, segura a menina nos seus braços e no mesmo instante que a capa parecia parar de agitar, uma vareta surge na mão da pessoa e uma luz ofuscante vermelha joga o homem para longe de Emily e Leopoldo.

-Weasley... Não pensei que você fosse aparecer antes da reunião... - A mulher retira o capuz e revela uma cascata de cabelos vermelhos que Charles nunca tinha visto na vida, pareciam fios de chamas que foram delicadamente unidos e presos na garota mais bela que ele já tinha visto, ela tinha olhos castanhos que pareciam brilhar com uma raiva sem limites e apontava a vareta para os homens que ainda riam dela.

-Como você ousa tentar atacar uma garotinha assim? Como ousa atacar pessoas de uma nação quando somos convidados? Vocês estão pensando que aqui podem fazer o que quiser só porque na nossa casa o seu mestre foi derrotado e vocês perderam os direitos que tentaram roubar das pessoas? Eu não vou permitir - Todos começam a resmungar sobre os puros-sangues não terem sido derrotados ao que a ruiva apenas fecha a cara e sua vareta parecia soltar fagulhas como se esperando o próximo a atacar.

O "líder" que tinha sido jogado pela estranha luz vermelha de repente se levanta e sorri maliciosamente para a menina.

-Parece que você andou praticando seus feitiços Weasley... Mas ele ainda não passa por couro de dragão - o homem revela o colete que ele usava por baixo da capa -Sabe Weasley... Queríamos que você jogasse para nossa nação e podermos nos orgulhar de sermos ingleses... Mas acho que ainda podemos ganhar sem uma das artilheiras... E veja pessoal... Ainda temos um bônus, duas meninas para nos divertir e um homem para "brincar" - Foi tudo o que Charles poderia ouvir, ele não sabia o que tinha o possuído para fazer aquilo, mas no mesmo instante que ele ouviu o homem falar aquela monstruosidade, ele sentiu uma onda de poder percorrer todo o seu corpo, não era como as outras vezes que ele usou para salvar Vanessa ou a loja, não.

Aquilo era muito mais poderoso, mais controlado, não era apenas energia que saia num surto de adrenalina.

Uma aura de puro poder envolveu o homem que sai por entre as árvores e encara a todos com os olhos verdes em chamas.

-Saiam daqui... - Os homens pareciam surpresos com o novo homem e tentaram disparar luzes estranhas nele, mas Charles não se importava, nem mesmo quando a ruiva gritou para ele se abaixar quando uma luz verde ia o atingir no peito ao qual ele simplesmente pegou a luz com a mão e apagou como se fosse uma chama de vela de aniversário - SUMAM DA MINHA FRENTE... - e todo o caos parecia acontecer.

Ele apenas apontou uma mão para onde os quatro homens estavam e com um rugido uma forte onda de poder sai por todo o corpo de Charles fazendo os homens voarem por todo o parque e baterem em árvores, bancos e um deles foi parar no meio do lago.

Mas enquanto Charles tentava acalmar a sua respiração, ele notou com os olhos largos que os braços estavam em volta de chamas dançantes que ele nunca tinha visto antes, ele tentou apagar para não se queimar, mas as chamas eram apenas mornas e não queimavam sua pele.

Ele lançou um olhar confuso sobre tudo a sua volta, Leopoldo tinha desmaiado, Emily chorava nos braços da mulher ruiva que o encarava com os olhos largos.

Parecia que usar aquele "poder" tinha levado muito de Charles, pois a próxima coisa que ele soube era que a escuridão o envolveu e ele não sabia de mais nada.

 **Homenagem:**

 **Este capitulo vai pra minha filhota que eu adoro por demais... Espero que você goste do cap meu anjo...**

 **Daniela Soengas.**

 **Saiba que você é uma piquetuxinha importante na minha vida meu anjo... Te adoro por demais lindinha...**

 **Bem... Espero que gostem do cap... até em breve...**

 **Inté.**


	4. Capítulo IV - Eu não sou um ET, mas sou

**As Chamas que escondem o passado.**

 **Resumo:** Ele foi parar longe de casa, sem nenhuma mémoria ou qualquer pista de como foi parar lá, mas isso seria um castigo ou uma benção do destino? Ele conseguiria encontrar pistas para seu passado ou ele viveria a sua nova vida?

 **N/A:** Kawa e Mago Merlin entram sorrateiramente "É NOSSO.. TUDO NOSSO.. TUDO... TUDO MESMO É NOSSO..."

Cena Censurada.

-"Desculpem pessoal... Houve certos problemas tecnicos e agora é a mensagem certa... O que vocês estavam dizendo mesmo meninos? " -Jewel pergunta com uma taco de baseball na mão.

-"Esta é uma fic feita por fãs, sem fins lucrativos... Os personagens são do direito da J.K. Rowling... Eles não são nossos... Esta fics é feita puramente para divertimento..." -Kawa e Mago falam quietamente.

-"Muito bem... Bem... Boa Leitura" -Jewel fala ao sentar no trono majestoso enquanto vigia os dois autores.

 **Capítulo IV - Eu não sou um ET, mas sou um bruxo?**

Charles sentia o corpo inteiro doer e sua cabeça parecia ter sido batida com uma marreta bem pesada. Ele abre os olhos e então os fecha rapidamente quando a luz parecia o cegar, mas no vislumbre que ele viu o lugar que ele estava ele sabia de uma coisa.

Ele não sabia onde estava.

Ele fingiu ainda estar dormindo para ouvir qualquer coisa a sua volta, qualquer coisa que pudesse dizer onde ele estava.

Foi quando ele ouviu.

Risos.

Mas não o riso cruel e debochado dos homens que atacaram o Sr Leopoldo, mas riso feminino que parecia cheio de alegria e felicidade. Ele então resolve se levantar e procura de onde vinha o riso, ele ainda estava confuso sobre o que tinha acontecido. Num momento ele via homens estranhos atacando seu amigo e então uma mulher ruiva surgiu do nada, apontou uma vareta que fez os homens recuarem e então...

O que tinha acontecido?

Ele não se lembra de exatamente, tudo o que ele sabia era que algo dentro dele gritou com uma ferocidade que ele nunca tinha sentido na vida e então...

O que ele tinha feito com os homens?

Parecia que sua memória estava fragmentada e ele não sabia o que tinha acontecido.

Ele então treme a cabeça e começa a olhar pelo quarto onde ele estava.

Era bem decorado, com um papel de parede vermelho quente e detalhes em dourado. Ele não se lembrava de nenhum hotel com tal papel de parede, muito embora ele tentasse viver uma vida simples que não o levaria para um quarto tão requintado.

Ele tenta se levantar ao que uma forte vertigem o faz cair ajoelhado, ele não sabia o que ele tinha feito, mas o que quer que fosse o deixou completamente fraco.

Ele precisava descobrir o que aconteceu.

O que aconteceu com Leopoldo e Emily?

Quem era aquela mulher ruiva? O que ela queria falar sobre visitantes e ter poderes estranhos? Ela também era um ET?

Se for uma alienígena, ele não se importava de ser também...

De onde veio aquele pensamento?

Ele não poderia negar que a menina era linda, ele nunca tinha sentido nada assim por nenhuma menina que ele conheceu na sua curta vida, mas ter aquele tipo de atração por quem você nem sabia o nome era insano.

Ele estava tentava se levantar ao que uma porta ao lado se abre e a visão que se apresentou fez Charles cair completamente atordoado no chão.

A ruiva estava na porta com um sorriso feliz e de alguma forma parecia brilhar ainda mais radiante.

Mas ela estava completamente nua.

Emily vinha enrolada em um roupão ao que todos param no mesmo instante sem saber o que fazer. Charles tentou se levantar e se virar ao que a vertigem o ataca novamente. Ele estava para cair quando a ruiva tentou o segurar e ambos caíram na cama em uma posição bem comprometedora. E antes mesmo que a ruiva pudesse dizer algo, a porta se abre e um ruivo entra com uma expressão chateada que se tornou choque e então raiva ao ver o homem deitado na cama e sua "irmã"? Naquele estado com aquele homem desconhecido.

Uma morena parecia xingar o marido por ter parado de repente quando viu a cena na sua frente. Ela rapidamente olha para a menina enrolada com o roupão, a ruiva nua enquanto parecia caída em cima do garoto que tentava não olhar para o corpo nu da ruiva em cima dele.

-Esta é uma das cenas mais... Constrangedoras... Estranha... E... Hilárias que eu poderia encontrar... - Com um movimento de vareta um lençol voa e se enrola na ruiva que agradece e antes mesmo que o ruivo pudesse dizer algo a ruiva fala.

-Foi um acidente Ronald... Eu saí do banho sem toalha porque eu usei para enxugar a Emily... Eu encontrei o... - ela se vira para o homem que murmura que seu nome era Charles - Encontrei o Charles atordoado e quando ele tentou se levantar ele se desiquilibrou e eu tentei o segurar... Mas então eu caí junto com ele e paramos naquela posição que você nos encontrou - a ruiva cora furiosamente ao que o irmão eleva uma sobrancelha.

-Você esta dizendo que num espaço de menos de um segundo, vocês caíram nessa posição sem vergonha e que eu abri a porta por pura coincidência e que não aconteceu nada? - Ele encara a irmã que cora ainda mais e fala.

-Você acha que eu faria algo na frente da Emily? - ela usou um pouco mais de ácido na voz, por que o irmão imediatamente fechou a boca e ficou constrangido com o olhar da ruiva - Certo... Desculpe... Eu fui cabeça quente e falei besteira... - ele vai para uma poltrona e se senta ao que sua "esposa" parecia segurar uma risadinha enquanto a ruiva chamou Emily para perto do moreno, assim que ela viu os olhos do homem, ela o abraçou e começou a chorar.

-Ei Emy... Está tudo bem... Eu to aqui... Eu estou bem... - a menina ainda chorava ao que ele passava a mão pelo cabelo liso da menina - Eu tenho que agradecer a vocês por... Protegerem a Emily... - a ruiva cabeceia e fala com uma voz feliz.

-Eu não acho que precisamos de agradecimentos... Já que foi você quem nos salvou... - No mesmo instante Charles fica com um olhar cauteloso ao que a ruiva rapidamente fala - Não precisa se preocupar Charles... Você está entre amigos... - Mas o moreno ainda segurava Emily em seus braços e olhava para o quarto em procura de uma rota de fuga - Olha... Meu nome é Gina Weasley - ela oferece a mão para o moreno que no começo fica receoso, mas então Emily se vira e aperta a mão da ruiva e fala.

-Sou Emily Watson - Charles eleva uma sobrancelha para a menina, mas resolve não dizer nada ele ainda encarava a todos com um olhar desconfiado ao que a ruiva ainda sorria para a menina.

-Eu sei que deve de ser complicado para você... Confiar em bruxos de outra nação... -No mesmo instante a mente do moreno trava.

Bruxo?

Um bruxo?

Ele não era um ET?

Mas... Bruxos existiam?

Vendo o olhar confuso do homem, Gina arregala os olhos e fala.

-Você não... Você não sabia que era um bruxo? - Charles encara a ruiva na sua frente, Gina Weasley, por que este nome parecia soar tão familiar em sua língua? Mas ele não poderia pensar sobre isso agora, ele tinha que descobrir mais desses estranhos.

-Bruxo? Eu sou um bruxo? -a ruiva lança um olhar confuso para a morena que parecia confusa também - Eu sempre achei... - Mas o que ele deveria contar? Que ele não sabia nada sobre seu passado? Que ele acordou depois de ter caído como um meteorito no meio do lago do Central Park e que tinha estranhos poderes?

Ele tinha demorado um tempo para confiar completamente em Vanessa e Jasper e contar sobre seus poderes, ele não iria contar para aqueles estranhos que diziam que ele era um bruxo sobre o seu passado.

Ele segura Emily ainda mais em seus braços ao que os três pareciam desconfortáveis com o silencio do moreno.

-Eu posso ligar para minha família? - ele pergunta suavemente ao que a ruiva sorri para ele.

-Claro... Desculpe, eu nem pensei que você poderia ter uma família para ser informado... -ela vai até um canto onde o sobretudo dele estava e então a ruiva para ao ver a peça de roupa, como se lembrando de algo de um passado distante -Onde você conseguiu este sobretudo? - Mas Charles não daria informação facilmente, ele não tinha ideia se aqueles "bruxos" eram confiáveis, eles poderiam ter salvado Emily, mas ele não poderia correr o risco de trazer problemas para sua família.

-Esteve comigo desde sempre... - Foi a resposta que ele deu, não era completamente uma mentira, mas também não seria a verdade completa também. Ele pega o sobretudo e acha o celular e usando o sobretudo como escudo ele disca rapidamente para a loja e fala com uma voz suave - Nessie? Sou eu... Sim... Eu encontrei ela... Aconteceu algumas coisas... Não... Não estou mais no parque... - ele encara a ruiva que parecia incomoda em dizer onde eles estavam - estou em direção da pensão da Melissa levar a Emily... Sim... Eu vou voltar antes das... - ele encara o relógio na parede que estranhamente não dizia os números, tinha um monte de palavras escritas que ele não conseguia focar, ele olha para o relógio do celular e fala - Vou estar em casa antes da meia noite... Eu sei... Eu vou ter cuidado... - então ele desliga e encara Emily que dormia nos seus braços - Obrigado por sua ajuda... Mas eu tenho que seguir o meu caminho... - Gina parecia lançar um olhar para o irmão que se levanta e fala com um sorriso forçado.

-Ei cara! Você não esta em condições de sair por ai de noite... Ainda mais com a garotinha... - No mesmo instante que as palavras saíram da boca do ruivo, Charles parecia entrar em ação, ele rapidamente coloca Emily nas suas costas, joga um murro na cara do ruivo e antes mesmo que as duas mulheres pudessem reagir, ele já tinha corrido pela porta e ia em direção das escadas sem se preocupar onde estava. Ele corria rapidamente e agradecia aos céus que Emily ainda dormia nas suas costas, ele poderia ouvir os gritos dos três sobre ele parar, mas ele não iria parar, eles não iam o pegar facilmente.

Ele desce as escadas sem se preocupar que suas pernas doeriam na manhã seguinte, ele tinha que levar Emily para um lugar seguro.

Assim que ele sai do prédio ele sentiu uma coisa estranha como se ele tivesse atravessado uma parede de gelatina e quando ele se virou ele viu um prédio decrepito que estava condenado a ser demolido.

Não tinha como ter um quarto luxuoso como aquele em um lugar como este.

Sua teoria sobre Ets e bruxos pareciam se solidificar e ele continua a correr para longe daquelas pessoas estranhas.

No quarto de hotel uma Hermione Weasley encarava o marido com os olhos pedregosos e fala num tom forte.

-Você tinha que os assustar Ronald? O homem acaba de descobrir que possivelmente é um bruxo... Ele está fazendo de tudo para proteger a menina e o que você faz? Abre a boca e praticamente fala algo que o homem poderia interpretar como se a gente quisesse prender ele e dissecar ele... - Rony ainda massageava o maxilar ao que a ruiva volta para o quarto ainda enrolada no lençol, o ruivo não acreditava que ela tinha corrido atrás do homem SÓ de lençol.

-Ele sumiu... Para alguém que não usa magia aquele homem sabe correr... - Gina suspira e cai na cadeira, ela não sabia o que pensar, ela tinha ido passear pelo famoso Central Park que todos falavam na sua terra Natal. Era um ponto verde no meio daquela selva de pedra que era Nova York, mas então encontrar com bruxos puros-sangues torturando um senhor de idade e então sugerir machucar a pequena menina tinha acendido uma chama dentro da ruiva que ela agora poderia entender melhor a sua mãe.

Mas a surpresa maior foi aquele homem sair das árvores, pegar a maldição da morte como se fosse um pomo de ouro e simplesmente apagar como se fosse uma vela e se ele ainda não tivesse feito o impossível, ele lançou uma onda de poder que varreu apenas os puros-sangues para longe e possivelmente eles ainda estariam atordoados no parque. Mas ela não teve tempo para pensar, ela precisava levar a menina que tinha começado a entrar em choque ao ver o homem que ela conhecia em meio daquelas chamas estranhas e o outro que ainda estava estremecendo, ela usa o seu patrono para chamar o seu irmão e Hermione que aparatam em menos de cinco minutos ao lado da ruiva, eles encaram a cena e então a ruiva explica o que tinha acontecido.

Hermione tinha os olhos em chamas e queria ir amaldiçoar os homens, a ruiva poderia ouvir algo sobre feitiços cortantes e partes baixas dos homens que fez Rony torcer a cara ao que a ruiva segura seu braço e murmura sobre os dois homens desmaiados.

Eles levaram os dois e a menina para o hotel onde eles cuidariam do homem idoso enquanto Gina cuidava da garotinha, mas a menina não poderia ficar sem ver o moreno sem começar a chorar. Então Gina conseguiu persuadir Rony a deixar o moreno na sua cama enquanto ela dava um bom banho na menina que parecia rir feliz com as bolhas mágicas que não estouravam facilmente e você poderia jogar no ar que mudava de cor.

Ela nunca tinha sentido tão maternal, mas poder brincar com a menina, "Emily" como ela disse que se chamava, parecia despertar o seu lado maternal e ela ria da felicidade da menina, ela parecia gostar de ser envolvida com o roupão e as toalhas. Foi só quando Gina estava colocando a quinta toalha na cabeça da menina que ela percebeu que não tinha uma toalha para ela.

Ela poderia facilmente conjurar uma toalha para si mesma, mas sua varinha estava no quarto e ela não poderia usar tanta magia na frente da menina.

Mas então a cena e o caos.

Ela não sabia o que pensar do moreno estar ajoelhado na sua frente quando ela entrou para pegar a varinha, mas assim que ele a viu, ele tentou se virar e caiu, Gina não sabia se eram os reflexos, mas no mesmo instante ela tentou o segurar e ela caiu em cima dele.

Seus corpos pareciam se encaixar perfeitamente.

Como...

Não...

Ela não iria pensar nele.

Não iria sofrer novamente.

Ela então começa a rir de como a cena era hilária. Hermione tinha razão, não tinha como olhar a cena e não pensar besteira, mas assim que a cena alegre termina veio a confusão e o medo, ela não sabia o que aconteceria com o moreno e a menina, eles tinham o velho ainda sendo cuidado, mas ele tinha sido torturado tanto e seu estado era tão frágil que demoraria dias para ele se recuperar completamente.

Mas a atitude do moreno a intrigou.

Ele estava realmente surpreso em ser um bruxo, mas se ele não sabia que era um bruxo, como ele poderia ser tão poderoso assim? Como ele pode fazer tudo aquilo e ainda sim não saber sobre magia?

Ele tinha dito que pensava ser outra coisa, o que ele pensava que ele era?

Muitas perguntas voavam pela mente da ruiva, mas nenhuma parecia ter uma resposta sobre o estranho moreno e a pequena menina que ele levou para longe dela e que deixou um sentimento oco no coração dela.

-Ele simplesmente sumiu... Se ele não sabe que é um bruxo... Então eu sinceramente não sei como a magia dele está o protegendo... Nem mesmo os feitiços rastreadores avançados encontram a aura dele... - Hermione se senta cansada na poltrona que seu marido tinha deixado e Gina se senta na cama.

-O que sabemos sobre o homem? - Gina pergunta ao que Hermione parecia formular uma lista.

-Moreno, atlético, corpo bem definido pela sua "medição", provavelmente entre vinte e vinte dois anos... Poderoso e que não sabe que é um bruxo... - Gina solta uma risada sem humor sobre a "lista" que não lhe dizia nada.

-Seu nome é Charles e ele conhece uma loja de penhores chamado Walkers - Rony fala da porta ao que ele segurava um cartão de visitas entre os dedos - deve de ter caído do sobretudo dele quando ele fugiu - ele entrega para Hermione que encara o cartão como se fosse um tesouro precioso e com um sorriso radiante ela puxa o ruivo para um beijo apaixonante que deixou o homem com um sorriso bobo e Gina torce a cara diante de tanto amor.

Eles não poderiam fazer isso em um quarto fechado?

Quantas vezes ela entrou por acidente neles enquanto davam amassos que os faziam esquecer-se de onde estavam.

Ela teve que atordoar um homem em um elevador quando os dois quase ficaram pelados nas férias em Las Vegas.

Clareando a garganta a ruiva tira os dois de seu "mundinho perfeito" ao que a morena entrega o cartão para a ruiva que vê o nome.

Tinha o nome da loja de penhores, o endereço, telefone, site e um nome que prendeu sua atenção.

Charles Arthur Watson.

Emily dizia se chamar Emily Watson, ela seria filha desse Charles? Por que então os dois agiam como se vissem pouco? Por que a menina estava sozinha com um homem idoso e claramente um sem teto enquanto puros-sangues os torturavam sem dó?

Quem era Charles Arthur Watson?

Ela encara o cartão por um tempo e então decide os planos para amanhã.

Ela não tinha reunião e tinha o dia livre para conhecer a grande maçã, por que não começar com uma loja de penhores ao lado do Central Park?

 **Homenagem:**

 **Este capitulo vai especialmente para minha piquetuxinha que eu amo por demais... Ju Black... Você é uma das minhas melhores amigas meu anjo... E mesmo que a gente não converse tanto como antigamente, serei sempre seu amigo viu?**  
 **Saudades de você minha lindinha...**

 **Bem... Tenham uma boa leitura...**

 **Inté.**


	5. Capítulo V - Uma ruiva bate na minha por

**As Chamas que escondem o passado.**

 **Resumo:** Ele foi parar longe de casa, sem nenhuma mémoria ou qualquer pista de como foi parar lá, mas isso seria um castigo ou uma benção do destino? Ele conseguiria encontrar pistas para seu passado ou ele viveria a sua nova vida?

 **N/A:** Kawa e Mago Merlin entram sorrateiramente "É NOSSO.. TUDO NOSSO.. TUDO... TUDO MESMO É NOSSO..."

Cena Censurada.

-"Desculpem pessoal... Houve certos problemas tecnicos e agora é a mensagem certa... O que vocês estavam dizendo mesmo meninos? " -Jewel pergunta com uma taco de baseball na mão.

-"Esta é uma fic feita por fãs, sem fins lucrativos... Os personagens são do direito da J.K. Rowling... Eles não são nossos... Esta fics é feita puramente para divertimento..." -Kawa e Mago falam quietamente.

-"Muito bem... Bem... Boa Leitura" -Jewel fala ao sentar no trono majestoso enquanto vigia os dois autores.

 **Capítulo V - Uma ruiva bate na minha porta.**

Vanessa andava de um lado para o outro da loja, embora Charles disse que ele estaria de volta antes da meia noite, ela não poderia deixar de se preocupar sobre o que tinha acontecido.

Ela ouviu estranhos rumores sobre uma bomba explodir no Central Park e que alguns homens foram encontrados desmaiados e parecia que haviam sinais de lutas.

Mas o que preocupava Vanessa era que a tal explosão foi perto da "casa" de Emily.

A loira suspira ao se lembrar de como Charles tinha se encontrado com a mãe de Emily. A mulher era uma encrenca na certa, ela era viciada em drogas pesadas e não queria sair daquela vida. Charles conversou com a mulher e ela parecia querer sair da vida, a loira nunca tinha visto um homem conseguir ajudar tantas pessoas que tinham caído tanto na vida, mas a bondade dele parecia irradiar de uma forma que as pessoas se sentiam a vontade com ele, mas então a garota apareceu grávida e estava em pânico. Ela estava com crises de abstinência e não se controlava, ela muitas vezes tentou o aborto ao que Charles cuidava dela com a maior paciência do mundo.

Mas então a mulher morreu dando a luz a Emily.

Charles tinha pagado o enterro e tinha cuidado de Emily que foi entregue a ele sem pergunta alguma.

O homem decidiu proteger a garotinha, mas ele não poderia levar a menina para a casa de penhores. Ele começou a pagar para Mary cuidar da menina, mas Mary passava muito tempo na rua e não gostava de ficar em uma "casa fechada". Charles aceitou que a mulher levasse a menina para fora, mas quase sempre iria verificar a menina e levava comida e presentes para as duas.

Quando o inverno chegava, ele praticamente arrastava Mary para uma pensão onde ela poderia ficar aquecida com Emily e às vezes ficava lá com a garotinha até que a próxima estação chegava e eles seguiam a mesma rotina de sempre.

Vanessa e Jasper muitas vezes discutiam com Charles sobre trazer a menina definitivamente para a casa, mas isso envolveria papelada e informações que ele não tinha.

Vanessa até mesmo sugeriu que poderia adotar a menina como tia, mas até que os papeis fossem oficializados, a menina teria que ir para um lar adotivo.

Onde Charles não poderia ver mais a menina.

Vanessa concordou com aquele estilo de vida, ele sabia que quebraria o coração de Charles se a menina fosse levada para longe. Algumas vezes ela poderia ver o olhar do moreno era quase como nostalgia e uma promessa que a menina não teria a vida que ele teve.

Isso levou a crer que o seu "irmãozinho" era órfão.

Mas hoje ela não poderia deixar de se preocupar, pessoas estranhas andando por ai, as suspeitas de Charles, uma bomba, uma BOMBA explodindo no Central Park...

Como ela não poderia ficar preocupada depois dessas notícias?

Ela estava para ligar novamente para o moreno quando viu o vulto dele batendo na porta, suspira aliviada e ergue uma sobrancelha para o estado do moreno.

Ele estava ofegante como se estivesse corrido por toda a cidade. Ela tinha o visto correr na maratona e ele não se cansava facilmente. Ele tinha um pacote nas costas que se revelou Emily e ele tinha os olhos como se estivesse sendo perseguido.

-O que aconteceu com você? - Ela o força em uma cadeira ao que ele toma cuidado para não despertar Emily. O como a menina ficou dormindo por toda a sua fuga era um milagre para Charles, mas ele não iria reclamar da sua sorte.

-Se eu contar que eu tive a noite mais louca da minha vida e estou suspeitando que não sou mais um ET e que sou um bruxo, você jura que não me interna no hospício? - A loira eleva uma sobrancelha para o homem que começa a contar o que tinha acontecido.

Começou com não encontrar Emily na casa de papelão, ouvir os gritos do Sr Leopoldo, encontrar o homem com dor enquanto homens estranhos pareciam o torturar, os homens falando que fariam o mesmo com Emily, a ruiva que surgiu do nada e tentou a salvar, a estranha onda de poder que saiu do seu corpo e que pareciam chamas nos seus braços, de ter desmaiado e acordou em um lugar estranho onde três pessoas falavam sobre ele ser um bruxo, ao que ele sentiu que eles o prenderiam ali e a fuga dele com Emily.

Charles parecia cansado e ao mesmo tempo arrependido de algo.

-Eles devem estar com o Sr Leopoldo... Eu deveria ter procurado ele... Mas eu não poderia ficar lá... Não com Emily... Eu precisava... Eu precisava proteger ela... - Vanessa cabeceia e abraça o moreno que parecia se tranquilizar - Eu... Eu não sabia o que pensar... Aquelas pessoas não pareciam perigosas... Mas eu senti que eles queriam que eu ficasse lá... - Vanessa parecia sorrir ao que o moreno parecia corar sempre que a ruiva era mencionada.

-Isso não tem nada a ver com a ruiva? - o menino abaixa a cabeça como um adolescente que conversava com a mãe sobre o primeiro amor - Ora... Vamos lá eu preciso de detalhes de como a ruiva é... - Isso parecia fazer o menino corar ainda mais ao que Vanessa começa a perceber algo.

Emily estava apenas com um roupão de banho.

Vanessa ergue uma sobrancelha para o moreno que cora.

-Certo... Você viu mais dela do que deveria? - O moreno parecia ter sido pintado de vermelho ao que a loira ri - O que? Viu ela de roupão? Você já me viu assim... - Mas então Charles murmura.

-Não tinha mais toalhas no banheiro... - Vanessa não conseguiu segurar o ar de mãe brava, ela começou a rir ao imaginar a cena de Charles com uma ruiva entrando nua no quarto enquanto ele estava cansado e desorientado.

-Eu tô morto... Você acha que tem algo para a Emily usar até amanhã? Eu vou levar ela para comprar algumas coisas... Não vou deixar ela sair da minha visão... Ainda mais com aqueles homens estranhos por ai... Se a policia suspeitar de algo... Bem... Que se dane... Eu não vou deixar a "minha" filha sozinha novamente - Vanessa fica surpresa com o palavreado de Charles, ele nunca usava palavrão, para ele estar naquele estado ele deveria de estar bem cansado.

-Vá para cama Charlie... Eu vou cuidar da Emy - o moreno queria protestar, mas vendo o olhar da loira ele simplesmente cabeceia e sobe as escadas com dificuldade, Vanessa encara a pequena menina em seus braços e sorri - Seu papai está exausto, mas ele vai te proteger princesa... - ela leva a menina para o seu quarto onde ela já tinha um lugar para ela deitar, ela sabia que uma hora ou outra Emily viria morar naquela casa, desde que Charles ajudou a mãe da menina ela sabia que a menina tinha um lugar naquela casa.

Na manhã seguinte Charles ainda estava dolorido da estranha "magia" e da fuga, Vanessa tinha declarado que ele não deveria se levantar ou iria enfrentar a sua ira.

A loira cuidava da loja enquanto seu pai contava histórias para Emily, ela estava começando a pensar sobre o que faria para o almoço quando ela viu um vulto na porta.

Uma mulher estava parada na frente da loja, ela tinha longos cabelos vermelhos de uma cor que para Vanessa seria impossível existir sem uso de química e ela parecia encarar todos os objetos da vitrine, mas agia como se estivesse procurando algo.

No mesmo instante ela se lembrou da descrição de Charles sobre a ruiva nua que o sequestrou.

Ela fica com um sorriso meio maldoso ao que a ruiva parecia ser descrita como a ruiva nua que Charles encontrou em um quarto de hotel suspeito.

A ruiva parecia encarar algo ao que Vanessa segue seus olhos e ela percebe que Emily estava atrás da sua perna e perguntava sobre o almoço ao que a mulher sorri para a menina e então lança um olhar atravessado para a ruiva como se a ousando entrar na loja.

A ruiva parecia entender o olhar e sumiu da frente da loja, Vanessa cabeceia e se vira para Emily e fala sobre ir comprar algumas coisas para o jantar que fez a menina pular no colo da mulher. Ela amava ir ao supermercado com Charles.

A menina parecia correr por todos os corredores enquanto Vanessa caminhava devagar e pegava algumas coisas "saudáveis" para o jantar enquanto Emily fazia uma carinha com seus olhos azuis sobre alguns doces que ela tinha pegado.

Ela ri da menina que do nada sai correndo e abraça a ruiva que estava na frente da loja.

-Tia Ginny... Tudo bem? Onde você foi? Quando eu acordei tava na casa do tio Charles com a tia Nessie... - a menina falava rapidamente ao que a ruiva sorri da energia da menina, mas ambas as mulheres ficam tensas diante da presença de cada uma, elas se avaliavam como se esperando quem daria o primeiro passo errado, mas não faziam nada que pudesse assustar Emily.

-Então... Você é a Sra Weasley? - Vanessa perguntou ao que a ruiva fala.

-Senhorita... Nunca fui casada - a loira esconde um sorriso para aquela informação, se a ruiva mexia com o seu irmãozinho, que ela deveria descobrir mais.

-Então... Você é a bruxa que deixou meu Charlie confuso? - a ruiva no começo torce a cara sobre o "meu Charlie" da mulher, mas ao mesmo tempo ela se perguntava por que lhe incomodava tanto, mas quando a mulher lhe chamou de bruxa, ela virou rapidamente para ver se ninguém tinha escutado ela.

-Ele... Ele te contou sobre isso? - Gina pergunta ao que a loira fica com um sorriso superior.

Ela estava gostando de encurralar aquela ruiva.

-Não há segredos em nossa família... - Vanessa falou um tanto rispidamente quando Emily tinha ido para a sessão de congelados encontrar doces.

A ruiva novamente sente como se algo lhe incomodasse com a forma possessiva da loira, ela queria dizer umas verdades para a mulher, mas ela não poderia fazer um escândalo na frente de Emily.

-Ele parecia surpreso em descobrir que é um bruxo... - Vanessa parecia um tanto chocada com a revelação, claro que Charles tinha lhe dito sobre as suas suspeitas, mas tendo uma verdadeira bruxa confirmando que ele poderia realmente ser um bruxo era algo um tanto inusitado.

Quase impossível.

Mas ali estava a ruiva lhe falando sobre isso.

-Ele acreditava ser outra coisa... Embora eu martelei na cabeça dele que ele não poderia ser um ET - Gina deixa cair uma garrafa e encara a loira com os olhos largos - Sim... Ele cismou que era um extraterrestre por ter aqueles poderes estranhos... Bem... Pelo menos até ele se encontrar com vocês e se envolver com problemas... - a loira lançou um olhar poderoso para a ruiva que ainda murmura sobre o como um bruxo poderia pensar ser um ET.

-Confusão? - Gina pergunta ao que a mulher lança um olhar para o corredor e fala numa voz silenciosa.

-A bomba que explodiu no Central Park ontem... Eu sei que foi coisa de vocês e então Charles volta ontem como se tivesse fugido do inferno, completamente esgotado e machucado e carregando a Emily como se demônios estivessem atrás dele... Então hoje quando cuido da loja quem eu vejo bem na frente da loja? A garota ruiva que ele descreveu detalhadamente na noite passada e que tinha dois cumplices que queriam o manter lá para "averiguações" e agora aqui estamos... Não acha que é muito suspeito "SRTA" Weasley? - Gina parecia ainda mais acuada ao que a salvação veio na forma de Emily carregando um pote enorme de sorvete e com os olhos azuis brilhando - Não podemos levar este Emy - a menina parecia cabisbaixa ao que a loira sorri - Napolitano é melhor... Três sabores em um - a menina cabeceia e volta para a parte de refrigeração enquanto os olhos de Vanessa que tinham suavizado com a chegada da menina endurecem novamente para a ruiva que fala.

-Não queríamos o prender... Ele estava tão confuso... Sei que é um choque para ele de repente descobrir que é um bruxo... - Vanessa ainda encarava a ruiva que abaixa a cabeça, como aquela loira tinha tanto poder sobre ela? - Eu não posso falar muito sobre isso em um lugar aberto... Eu poderia ir à sua loja e explicar tudo tranquilamente? - Vanessa parecia ponderar ao que Gina suspira e oferece a sua varinha para ela - Você pode ficar com a minha varinha... Eu sou inútil sem ela... - Isso fez com que Vanessa elevasse a sobrancelha e falar com um tom incrédulo.

-Eu vi Charles fazer coisas impressionantes sem este pedaço de madeira que você tá segurando... Como vou saber se isso não é uma tentativa de me enganar? - a ruiva suspira e fala com um tom ainda mais sério.

-Eu poderia lhe dar um juramento mágico... Mas não pode ser aqui... O brilho iria atrair atenção e você teria sua mente apagada e eu seria presa... Mas o juramento mágico impede que um mago minta sobre o assunto em questão... A pena varia entre perder a magia para sempre e a morte... - vendo os olhos de Vanessa se arregalar a ruiva suspira - Isso é prova o suficiente para você? - a loira cabeceia ainda meio indecisa ao que a ruiva suspira aliviada.

Gina caminha em direção à loja segurando a mão de Emily enquanto Vanessa carregava as compras, a menina fazia muitas perguntas para a ruiva que sorria e tentava responder todas as perguntas ao que Vanessa parecia guardar as respostas em sua mente.

Ela sabia que a ruiva era da Inglaterra, vivia em um apartamento em Londres perto de um lugar chamado Beco Diagonal que era uma rua de bruxos, ela tinha seis irmãos mais velhos e super protetores ao que a loira sentiu certa condolência pela ruiva, ela tinha a proteção de seu pai e Charles, embora o moreno fosse mais tranquilo, quando ele vestia a camisa de Irmão protetor, ele poderia ser bem assustador.

Ela jogava um jogo chamado Quadribol que ela não parecia conseguir descrever completamente o jogo para Emily, mas o sorriso empolgado da menina parecia ser o melhor jogo do mundo.

Ela estava chegando à loja quando ouviu gritos e barulhos de algo quebrando na loja, ela correu rapidamente ao que Gina levanta Emily e a segura em seus braços.

Ela chegou a tempo de ver Charles segurando um taco de baseball enquanto apontava para um ruivo que tinha a tal varinha apontada para o moreno, mas não parecia importar para Charles já que o bastão que ele estava segurando parecia estar brilhando com... Magia?

Ela se virou rapidamente para Gina que tinha os olhos largos e no mesmo instante que reconheceu o ruivo no chão e a morena que tentava se esconder no canto, ela grita.

-RONALD WEASLEY! O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTA FAZENDO? - No mesmo instante o ruivo se vira para a irmã enquanto Charles abaixa a "espada" ao que ambos pareciam encolher diante da ira da ruiva - eu te disse para deixar comigo... Que eu ia descobrir se estava tudo bem com Charles e Emily e o que você faz? Você vem na loja como um hipogrifo desgovernado e causa problemas? E você Hermione? Por que no nome de Merlin você deixou o meu irmão desajuizado vir até aqui sabendo que ele causaria um escândalo? - a morena murmura sobre não pensar que as coisas sairiam do controle assim e então a ruiva se vira para o moreno, no mesmo instante ele fica defensivo, ele não queria receber um sermão daquela menina desconhecida.

Embora ele sentiu bem feliz que ela gritou com os dois.

-Me desculpe Charles... Eu não queria parecer uma... Perseguidora... Mas vocês saíram tão apressados e você estava tão confuso que eu queria vir esclarecer as coisas - ela retira a varinha e com um gesto todos os danos são consertados como se nunca tivesse acontecido nada - Eu prometi para sua... Esposa? - ela se vira para Vanessa que arregala os olhos e fala.

-Mais como... Irmã... - A ruiva parecia sorrir com aquela informação e fala.

-Eu prometi para sua irmã que eu faria um juramento mágico que eu não causaria nenhum mau e que eu quero apenas conversar... - Mas então Vanessa segura sua mão e fala.

-Não é preciso... Acho que precisamos sentar e conversar calmamente - ela lança um olhar para Charles que coloca o taco de volta atrás do balcão, embora Vanessa percebeu que não era mais um taco de baseball de madeira.

De alguma forma estava mesclado com madeira e metal ao que a loira apenas treme a cabeça.

Parecia que seu pequeno Charles era sim um bruxinho de verdade.

 **Homenagem:**

 **Este capitulo vai para uma nova leitora que parece que gostou muito dessa fic...**

 **Ariane Cullen Potter.**

 **Surpresa? Eu espero que sim..rsrs**

 **Adorei o seu comentário e eu sempre gosto de ler o que os meus leitores estão achando... E sobre parar a fic... Não se preocupe que ela já esta parada...rsrs Mas não da forma que vc pensa... Ela esta terminada... Só não postei ela completa porque o povo não comenta nas fics direito... Eu realmente gosto de comentários... Então se querem ler a fic precisam comentar mais pessoal..rsrs**

 **Bem... Espero que você tenha gostado do capitulo e logo terá mais...**

 **Inté.**


	6. Capítulo VI - Magia, Bruxaria e Quadribo

**As Chamas que escondem o passado.**

 **Resumo:** Ele foi parar longe de casa, sem nenhuma mémoria ou qualquer pista de como foi parar lá, mas isso seria um castigo ou uma benção do destino? Ele conseguiria encontrar pistas para seu passado ou ele viveria a sua nova vida?

 **N/A:** Kawa e Mago Merlin entram sorrateiramente "É NOSSO.. TUDO NOSSO.. TUDO... TUDO MESMO É NOSSO..."

Cena Censurada.

-"Desculpem pessoal... Houve certos problemas tecnicos e agora é a mensagem certa... O que vocês estavam dizendo mesmo meninos? " -Jewel pergunta com uma taco de baseball na mão.

-"Esta é uma fic feita por fãs, sem fins lucrativos... Os personagens são do direito da J.K. Rowling... Eles não são nossos... Esta fics é feita puramente para divertimento..." -Kawa e Mago falam quietamente.

-"Muito bem... Bem... Boa Leitura" -Jewel fala ao sentar no trono majestoso enquanto vigia os dois autores.

 **Capítulo VI - Magia, Bruxaria e Quadribol.**

Assim que a loja foi fechada, todos foram para a parte de trás onde havia uma casa bem luxuosa e algumas mobílias que não eram exibidas na loja da frente, Emily parecia fascinada pelo lugar e Vanessa sorri para a alegria da menina enquanto ela ia para a cozinha fazer algo para seus "convidados".

Charles e Jasper se sentam em duas poltronas enquanto o trio senta em um sofá ao que Emily cansada de ver as areias caindo de uma ampulheta corre para se sentar no colo de Gina e parecia fascinada pelo cabelo vermelho da mulher.

-Certo... Onde devemos começar? - Charles pergunta ao que a morena clareia a garganta e fala.

-Talvez devêssemos nos apresentar? Acho que com a confusão de ontem não fomos devidamente apresentados - ela estende a mão e fala - Meu nome é Hermione Granger Weasley... Este é o meu marido Ronald Bilius Weasley e minha cunhada e melhor amiga Ginevra... - Mas a ruiva tapa a boca da morena e fala com uma carranca.

-Não ouse me chamar de Ginevra... É Gina Molly Weasley e ponto. - Hermione roda os olhos e continua falando.

-Antes de ser rudemente interrompida viemos para a América para participar da Copa Mundial de Quadribol... Um jogo exclusivamente do mundo dos bruxos... - Nesse ponto Charles parecia tossir e fala.

-Desculpe... Mas o que você quer dizer com "mundo dos bruxos" - Vanessa parecia escutar da cozinha e cabeceia com a pergunta de Charles.

-Não quero dizer um mundo separado do nosso... Não somos de outro mundo literalmente... Mas... Como eu posso explicar... - Nisso Gina fala suavemente.

-Somos uma comunidade. - todos se viram para a ruiva que cora - é um termo melhor do que falar mundo mágico... Somos como uma raça diferente que vive no mesmo país... Temos talentos diferentes dos outros e vivemos em segredo... - vendo o olhar incrédulo do moreno, ela logo fala - Me diga o que aconteceria se as pessoas não-mágicas soubessem sobre magia? - Charles parou para pensar e então começou a criar a teoria.

Se o mundo soubesse sobre o mundo mágico, provavelmente haveria inveja e disputas, os não-mágicos tentariam ganhar a tal magia a força se precisar e o mundo seria um caos com certeza.

Ele poderia entender o porquê do "mundo mágico" estar separado, mas ele não conseguia entender completamente onde ele se encaixava.

Ele era um bruxo? As pessoas na sua frente diziam que ele era, toda a noção de Extraterrestre foi jogado fora da janela, mas aceitar que existia um mundo mágico escondido bem diante dos seus olhos era difícil de se acreditar.

Mas ali estavam, duas bruxas e um bruxo dizendo que ele era parte desse mundo.

Se ele era parte desse mundo, por que ele não se lembrava?

Se a magia poderia restaurar coisas simples como os objetos que ele e o ruivo destruíram na loja, por que a "magia" dele não o fez recuperar sua memória?

Algo estava faltando na história.

-Por que vocês tem tanta certeza que eu sou um bruxo? - ele perguntou calmamente ao que o ruivo e a morena lançaram um olhar como se não tivesse outra explicação, mas a ruiva fala rapidamente.

-Porque você tem uma aura mágica - os dois se viram para ela que fala - Eu não contei tudo o que aconteceu no parque naquele dia... Mas Charles estava envolta de uma aura mágica quando lançou sua magia para nos proteger e atacar os puros-sangues... Foi uma magia realmente intensa e sua aura não se apagou até que ele teve certeza que Emily e o velho senhor estavam bem... - Charles se lembra das estranhas chamas que não queimavam e encara suas mãos, aquelas chamas vinham dele?

-Mas... Uma aura visível? - Hermione pergunta incrédula ao que Gina cabeceia - Isso não é possível Gina... Não pode... - Charles encara a morena com um olhar duvidoso, por que era tão difícil acreditar que ele tinha a tal aura mágica?

Vendo o olhar do moreno da cozinha, Vanessa resolve fazer a pergunta.

-Por que é tão difícil acreditar que ele tenha a tal aura mágica que você esta falando? - a morena se vira para a loira e então responde como se estivesse recitando um livro.

-Auras mágicas só podem ser vistas com lentes encantadas ou feitiços específicos... Um bruxo teria que ser extremamente poderoso para poder manifestar a sua aura mágica visivelmente... No nosso país existem apenas... Três pessoas que poderiam manifestar auras mágicas visíveis... - Nisso Gina fala silenciosamente.

-Você quer dizer dois Mione... - a morena abaixa a cabeça e parecia chorar ao que Charles eleva uma mão e uma caixa de lenços voa para ela ao que o moreno encara a sua mão com uma sobrancelha elevada, ele não tinha decidido se iria segurar a mão da morena ou lhe oferecer conforto, como aquela caixa de lenço surgiu?

Assim que o trio se recompõe, Hermione volta a falar, embora sua voz estava um tanto tremula.

-Desculpe... Conhecíamos o terceiro usuário de aura mágica Visível... Ele era como um irmão... Para nós... - Gina murmura algo sobre não no caso dela que a morena manda um olhar de desculpa para a ruiva que volta a brincar com Emily - Infelizmente alguns anos atrás o nosso mundo estava em guerra... Não sei se poderia explicar tudo... Mas tinha um bruxo das trevas que queria dominar o mundo mágico e vinha conseguindo vários apoiantes poderosos... Aqueles homens que atacaram Emily e o senhor são alguns dos que conseguiram escapar da cadeia... Eles acreditavam que apenas pessoas de puro-sangue mágico deveriam ser permitidos sobreviver... Os meio-sangues e nascidos trouxas... Pessoas que nasceram mágicos com pais não mágicos... Que deveriam ser presos ou mortos... De um lado tinha o bruxo das trevas e do outro nosso amigo que criou uma resistência para nos salvar do destino cruel... - Hermione estremece ao que Gina fala.

-Hermione é uma nascida trouxa... Ela sofreu muito na escola e quando a guerra estourou ela foi uma das pessoas caçadas pelos puros-sangues... Nosso amigo lutou na guerra e conseguiu terminar com ela quando o monstro foi morto... Mas isso custou a sua vida... - Todos ficam em silencio ao que Emily encara a todos e fala com uma voz entediada.

-Não gostei da historia Tia Ginny... O mago bonzinho deveria ter um final feliz... - a ruiva força um sorriso para a menina e fala.

-Realmente querida... Ele deveria ter tido um final feliz... Especialmente ele... - Ele volta a conjurar bolinhas coloridas para distrair a menina enquanto todos se mantinham em silêncio do que tinham acabado de aprender.

-Acho que agora é a minha vez de nos apresentar não? - Charles fala numa tentativa de quebrar aquele clima chato, ele não queria que aquela tristeza chegasse a Emily - Me chamo Charles Arthur Watson... Estes são minha família... Jasper e Vanessa Walkers e... Minha filha Emily - a menina parecia sorrir ao ouvir o seu nome e vai correndo se sentar no colo do moreno - Eu não sabia que era um bruxo ou que existia um mundo mágico desde que vocês me contaram porque... Bem... Eu não tenho memórias do meu passado... - o trio encara o homem que cora - Tudo o que eu posso me lembrar são chamas e acordar no fundo do lago do Central Park... Eu estava desorientado e não sabia para onde ir... -Nesse meio tempo Vanessa sai da cozinha e fala.

-Ele está sendo modesto... Ele parecia ter sido espancado completamente, tinha um machucado na perna que não sei como sustentou o peso dele e ele parecia prestes a desmaiar... Mas ao invés de pedir ajuda o que este teimoso faz? Inventa uma história para poder vender moedas estranhas que ele tinha no bolso e procurar informações por ai sem saber quem era... - Hermione parecia confusa e se vira para o moreno.

-Mas... Como você sabe o seu nome? - O moreno cora e fala.

-Eu não sabia muito... Mas o que eu deduzi era que eu era Britânico e para vender as moedas eu precisaria de um nome... Na loja tem alguns livros clássicos e eu peguei o nome de Charles Dickens, Arthur da lenda do rei Arthur e Watson da coleção do Sherlock Holmes... Eu sabia que se falasse um nome como Charles Holmes ou Sherlock Pendragon eles saberiam que era falso... Então eu criei rapidamente um nome fácil que poderia enganar - ele manda um olhar de desculpa para os dois amigos que apenas riem da inteligência do moreno em situações de perigo.

-Foi uma boa ideia... Nos lembra do... - O ruivo parou e suspira pesadamente - do nosso amigo... Para se infiltrar nos lugares ele inventava nomes rapidamente e parecia criar uma linhagem completa em questão de segundos... - Novamente o silêncio ao que Vanessa fala.

-Hora do jantar - todos caminham para a mesa que não era bem usada pela família, eles preferiam se amontoar em uma mesa menor para rir juntos, mas com três bruxos e a pequena Emily, eles tinham que usar a "mesa de convidados", todos se servem ao que Gina parecia amar a comida de Vanessa e lhe contava que o tempero lembrava muito a comida de sua mãe.

-Eu sinceramente não estava mais conseguindo comer as comidas que vendem por aqui... Sinto uma falta da comida de casa... Mas a sua comida tem exatamente o mesmo gosto da nossa casa... Não é Rony? - ela se vira para o irmão que apenas cabeceia ao que a morena parecia feliz com os modos do marido.

A comida terminou rapidamente e logo eles voltaram para a discussão sobre magia.

-O que é esta coisa de Quadribol... Quadribol não é? - Jasper pergunta cauteloso ao que os três cabeceiam - O que é esta coisa de Quadribol que vocês tanto falam e por que nosso país decidiu sediar a tal copa mundial aqui? - Gina e Rony começam a explicar sobre o jogo, sobre as bolas voadoras e as vassouras que eles usavam para voar, sobre as regras e como o jogo acabava apenas quando o pomo era pego.

Charles, Jasper e Vanessa não conseguiam acreditar em tal jogo, mas então Hermione abre sua pequena bolsa e parecia retirar uma quantia absurda de coisas ao que Vanessa manda um olhar para Charles que cabeceia, lembrava muito o seu sobretudo.

A morena parecia encontrar o que queria e retira um telescópio estranho que ela coloca em cima da mesa e com uma batida em cima do estranho objeto uma fumaça parecia se formar e logo o trio e a pequena Emily pareciam chocados e no caso da pequena menina, fascinada pela imagem de pessoas voando em uma velocidade alucinante e jogando o estranho jogo com bolas assassinas e pessoas que pareciam quase cair no chão para pegar uma bolinha dourada minúscula, Emily até mesmo identificou Gina voando em uma das vassouras e parecia aplaudir sempre que a ruiva marcava um gol ou que o gol do time dela era defendida pelo seu irmão mais velho.

Depois de vinte minutos de jogo a morena bate com a varinha novamente no objeto fazendo a imagem de fumaça desaparecer suavemente ao que Emily parecia amuada com o final das imagens que ela via com interesse.

-Não se preocupe Emily... Se eu pedir com jeitinho eu consigo que vocês vão ver o nosso jogo na Copa Mundial... - a ruiva fala para a menina que tinha um sorriso largo nos lábios e volta a brincar com as bolinhas coloridas que Gina ainda criava com sua varinha.

Foi nesse ponto que Charles estourou a bolha de todos.

-Mas se o seu mundo impede que pessoas normais saibam sobre o mundo mágico... Eles não vão tentar algo contra a gente por saber sobre o mundo mágico? - o moreno lança um olhar preocupado para Emily ao que Hermione fala.

-Não necessariamente... - vendo o olhar de todos, ela logo completa - Quando existe um membro mágico na família... A família tem permissão de saber sobre o mundo mágico desde que não divulgue nada para ninguém... Quando fui para Hogwarts... Escola de magias e bruxarias - ela completa para o trio que pareciam confusos - Meus pais assinaram um termo deixando claro que eles não falariam sobre eu ser uma bruxa ou sobre a escola que eu estudava, eles poderiam falar sobre o nome da escola, mas não sobre o que eu aprendia... Quando eles deixavam algo deslizar o esquadrão de reversão de magias mandavam um obliviador para nossas casas e eles apagavam a mente da pessoa que descobriu por engano sobre o mundo mágico... Mas sem efeitos colaterais - ela rapidamente acrescenta com o olhar de pânico que Charles tinha.

Eles ficaram um tempo aproveitando a sobremesa que era o pote grande de sorvete napolitano que Emily tinha implorado para ser comprado, a menina estava na sua segunda taça quando Hermione pergunta suavemente.

-Por que você acreditou ser um extraterrestre? -Charles parecia considerar a pergunta e então se levanta e sai da sala, todos ficam surpresos e Gina mandava um olhar carregado para a morena - O que? Eu só fiz uma pergunta... - Mas então o moreno volta e lhe entrega um livro enorme para ela que fica confusa, mas não era um livro, era um álbum de recortes.

-Estas são todas as informações que eu consegui desde que eu "caí" no lago... Você pode ver que foi o evento do século... - Hermione lia rapidamente os pedaços de jornais que o homem tinha recolhido.

Muitos falavam sobre o estranho brilho que passou por toda Nova York e caiu no Central Park, sobre pessoas jurarem que o meteorito tinha caído dentro do lago, alguns até mesmo juravam que as chamas não se apagavam, mesmo dentro do lago.

A morena lia rapidamente ao que o moreno logo fala.

-Uma semana depois disso eu comecei a apresentar os "poderes psíquicos" que são quase sempre vistos em filmes de extraterrestres... Como eu não sabia a existência do mundo mágico era a solução mais lógica - Gina e Rony encaram o moreno como se ele fosse louco, mas Hermione parecia cabecear para a lógica do moreno, seguindo os pensamentos dele e de como ele foi parar no meio do lago ficava bem claro que todos iriam pensar ser de outro mundo.

-Por que você tem uma foto da Daphne e do Ernie? - Rony pergunta ao que Hermione e Gina se viram para o ruivo - Aqui... Uma foto deles... - Charles encara a foto e então fala.

-Este homem apareceu aqui na semana passada e queria vender uma das moedas... - Hermione parecia escandalizada e fala.

-ELE ESTAVA VENDENDO GALEÕES PARA NÃO MÁGICOS? - Todos se surpreender com a morena ao que Charles fala.

-Por que você esta tão surpresa? Na realidade eles valem um bom dinheiro... Alguns colecionadores acreditam ser moedas em bom estados de navios afundados... - Hermione treme a cabeça e fala.

-Estas moedas contém uma grande magia dos duendes... Não deveriam estar circulando no mundo normal... Isso pode causar uma mudança no fluxo monetário tanto bruxo quanto trouxa... - Charles parecia ficar um tanto apreensivo e fala.

-Eu fiz o mesmo... - vendo o olhar da morena, Gina rapidamente fala.

-Hermione! Alguns galeões no mundo trouxa não vai causar uma crise mundial... Deixe que acreditem que são moedas antigas... Sem falar que estes compradores podem trabalhar em Gringotes - vendo o olhar da morena ela completa - Gui me contou que quando galeões caem no chamado sistema financeiro trouxa, os duendes mandam os bruxos "comprarem" as "relíquias" de volta, eles pagam um bom dinheiro, mas para os duendes o que vale mais e manter a estabilidade do mundo - ela lança um olhar para Charles que parecia aliviado que ele não estava cometendo crime algum.

Eles continuam a ver as fotos de alguns conhecidos, Gina até treme a cabeça ao ver uma foto dos Gêmeos entrando na loja de penhores e então em uma loja "nada convencional" que fez Charles corar.

-Eu não tenho certeza que eles sabiam do que era a loja... Eles causaram uma confusão lá dentro perguntando para o que cada coisa servia... Acho que eles entraram mais por causa das luzes e do... Bem... Das vitrines... - Vanessa cruza os braços e fala com uma voz bem fria.

-O que eu lhe disse sobre estar naquele lado da cidade Charles Arthur Watson? o moreno abaixa a cabeça e murmura sobre os dois ruivos serem os mais suspeitos e que ele precisava descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

Ela entrega o álbum para o garoto que entrega para Vanessa que manda uma carranca para aquele livro, ela não gostava quando Charles se trancava em seu quarto e revia todas as suas teorias sobre ser um extraterrestre, ele só parava quando ela implorava para ele ir comer algo.

-Mas então... Podemos falar mais sobre Quadribol? - Jasper pergunta ao que todos pareciam entender que o homem queria evitar o clima pesado e logo eles falavam sobre o esporte.

Inglaterra enfrentaria a Noruega e isso explicou para Charles a briga entre os dois ministros e o porquê da América sediar a copa mundial, Rony começou a explicar sobre as vassouras que seriam usadas ao que os três não entendiam a beleza que o ruivo falava ao que Gina retira uma vassoura em miniatura e amplia e oferece para Charles que parecia encarar a vassoura detalhadamente.

-Você voa nisso Tia Ginny? - Emily perguntou com os olhos largos ao que Gina coloca a menina suavemente na vassoura e se senta atrás dela, com um leve toque as duas flutuam no meio da sala.

A menina soltou um gritinho, excitada, enquanto Gina manobrava suavemente a vassoura no meio da sala, Charles encarava a alegria da menina com um sorriso, mas ao mesmo tempo ele sentia algo, como se aquela vassoura estivesse chamando por ele, mas por quê?

Ele só tinha se sentido assim com aquela vareta... Não, Varinha mágica... Então ele percebe, ele era um mago, ele tinha uma varinha com ele o tempo todo e ele nem percebeu o que era.

Mas isso não era importante, o que importa era a alegria de Emily enquanto voava suavemente nos braços de Gina, ele não percebeu que sua felicidade tinha feito uma pequena aura o envolver e uma onda de poder parecia percorrer todo o mundo.

Longe daquela pequena loja em Nova York, mais especificamente na velha Inglaterra, um homem velho levanta a cabeça dos seus documentos quando um pequeno aparelho antigo que tinha deixado de funcionar parecia rodar suavemente e a emitir uma pequena fumacinha, o homem de longas barbas brancas se levanta e encara o aparelho incrédulo e ao mesmo tempo com um brilho nos olhos que esteve ausente nos últimos quatro anos.

-Ele está voltando... - Alvo Dumbledore então se vira para a lareira e começa a decidir os próximos passos para trazer Harry Potter de volta para casa.

 **Homenagem:**

 **Este capitulo vai especialmente para outra leitora que parece ter aprovado alguns dos meus personagens..rsrs Então este capitulo vai para Du Martell... Espero que você tenha gostado desse cap e aprove os outros que vão vir... E respondendo para Ariane Cullen Potter, esta fic vai ter 15 cap... eu sei.. não é muito.. mas espero que vocês gostem...**

 **Ah Sim Du... Uma coisa sobre a Vanessa que... Talvez você goste mais pra frente... Um spoiler... Não vou contar tudo... Mas deixando no ar... Vanessa... Estádio de Quadribol... Sírius nú...**

 **Deixei vcs curiosas? Que bom...rsrs**

 **Até a proxima...**

 **Inté...rs**


	7. Capítulo VII - A Volta de Almofadinhas

**As Chamas que escondem o passado.**

 **Resumo:** Ele foi parar longe de casa, sem nenhuma mémoria ou qualquer pista de como foi parar lá, mas isso seria um castigo ou uma benção do destino? Ele conseguiria encontrar pistas para seu passado ou ele viveria a sua nova vida?

 **N/A:** Kawa e Mago Merlin entram sorrateiramente "É NOSSO.. TUDO NOSSO.. TUDO... TUDO MESMO É NOSSO..."

Cena Censurada.

-"Desculpem pessoal... Houve certos problemas tecnicos e agora é a mensagem certa... O que vocês estavam dizendo mesmo meninos? " -Jewel pergunta com uma taco de baseball na mão.

-"Esta é uma fic feita por fãs, sem fins lucrativos... Os personagens são do direito da J.K. Rowling... Eles não são nossos... Esta fics é feita puramente para divertimento..." -Kawa e Mago falam quietamente.

-"Muito bem... Bem... Boa Leitura" -Jewel fala ao sentar no trono majestoso enquanto vigia os dois autores.

 **Capítulo VII - A Volta de Almofadinhas.**

Alvo Dumbledore teve que torcer o nariz assim que aparatou para o seu destino final.

A Muy Antiga Casa dos Blacks.

Fazia dois anos que ele não pisava no lugar e parecia ainda mais escuro do que na época da guerra.

Eles tinham usado a casa como Sede da Ordem da Fênix, todos diziam que a casa era um antro das artes das trevas e o próprio Sirius era da opinião de queimar a casa assim que ele fosse inocentado e que a guerra terminasse.

Mas então a guerra terminou e o homem foi inocentado, muito embora ele quase foi morto no meio daquela guerra insana, apenas o ato louco de Harry de quase se jogar dentro do véu da morte e que fez o homem sobreviver e cair do lado do véu antes de Alastor amaldiçoar Bellatrix que gritou em ira por não ter matado seu primo.

Depois da sua quase morte, Harry fez de tudo para inocentar o padrinho e foi tão longe a ponto de usar o nome dos Potter para isso.

Ele usou um juramento mágico pesado que fez o ministério investigar o que aconteceu na prisão de Sirius e quando foi constatado que ele nunca foi questionado sob influencia da poção da verdade, os funcionários do ministério tiveram que reavaliar o processo e então concederam o julgamento ao que Harry se manteve ao lado do padrinho o tempo todo, como se não confiando no Ministério.

E ele tinha razão para tal.

Depois da terceira tentativa de assassinato contra Sirius enquanto aguardava o julgamento, Harry invadiu o gabinete do ministro onde ele viu o próprio Lúcio Malfoy pagando Fudge para atrasar o julgamento de Sirius.

O homem que deveria de estar preso por atacar os alunos no Departamento de Mistério estava ali, pagando o ministro para que o julgamento do seu padrinho não acontecesse.

Harry tinha literalmente explodido a porta do ministro e novamente usando a magia que Dumbledore não compreendia, ele conseguiu de alguma forma uma reunião com toda a Suprema Corte e denunciou tudo o que ele sabia sobre o ministro.

Todos os subornos, as tentativas de assassinato, ridicularização do nome Potter, sobre toda a campanha que vinha acontecendo e então a bomba.

A suspeita do ministro estar encobrindo a volta de Voldemort.

O ministro tentou negar dizendo que o garoto queria apenas aparecer, todos pareciam cabecear ao tom do homem ao que Harry apenas escutou, as pessoas na Suprema Corte pareciam ainda não aceitar a volta de Voldemort, mesmo se ele foi visto no próprio ministério nem dois meses antes.

O garoto teve o bastante de tudo aquilo, ele estava cansado de ver as pessoas morrerem por políticos que fechavam os olhos diante das atrocidades de uma guerra, Harry então desafiou o ministro a tomar a poção da verdade para provar sua inocência.

Não levou nem dez minutos para o "ex" ministro confirmar todas as suspeitas de Harry e ainda entregar os nomes de todos os cumplices e incluindo Umbridge que tinha mandado os dementadores para a casa de Harry.

Sirius foi inocentado rapidamente e logo ele e Harry entraram de cabeça na guerra, o velho maroto parecia renascido e ajudar Harry era um proposito para sua vida, não importa se eram magias novas ou viagens para descobrir mais sobre Voldemort, o moreno faria de tudo para seu afilhado.

Então aconteceu a batalha quatro anos atrás.

Todos estavam em Hogwarts quando aconteceu, Voldemort simplesmente sentiu a destruição da última Horcruxe e tentou invadir o castelo com todo o seu exército. Mas Harry já estava preparado, com alguns acordos que o próprio Dumbledore só soube no dia do ataque, Harry trouxe um verdadeiro exército para a escola ao que eles esperavam quietamente o ataque do bruxo das trevas. Assim que a primeira maldição atingiu as proteções da escola o caos reinou, todos lutaram bravamente e de alguma forma o diretor suspeitava que a magia do menino estivesse protegendo mais do que os seus amigos, parecia que o castelo tinha despertado e ajudava o menino na batalha.

Harry e Voldemort duelavam com um poder que ninguém poderia igualar, nem mesmo o diretor poderia se envolver no duelo. Parecia uma dança mortal que fazia todos os presentes se afastar com medo.

Então veio o Prior Incantante.

Mas era diferente das descrições de Harry, não era apenas uma linha dourada e uma gaiola com canção de fênix que envolvia o ar.

Puras chamas douradas envolviam a gaiola e a canção da Fênix parecia fazer todos os comensais da morte rolarem no chão de dor enquanto seguravam seus braços que pareciam queimar como se a luz das chamas estivesse lutando contra a marca negra.

A batalha parecia durar horas, mas Dumbledore estava certo que não deveria ter durado mais de cinco minutos quando de repente Harry deu um grito poderoso e uma verdadeira onda de magia e chamas atinge completamente o peito de Voldemort que fica com os olhos largos e então se fecha.

Para nunca mais abrir.

Mas então as chamas que envolviam Harry pareciam voar para o outro lado como se fosse um ricochete de tanto poder que o moreno usou.

Destruiu uma parede e então desapareceu.

Mas assim que as chamas morreram, eles não puderam encontrar Harry.

Ele tinha sumido em meio às chamas.

Sirius tinha perdido completamente o controle e gritava no meio do salão onde estava o seu afilhado, ele esmurrou Remo quando o homem tentou o segurar e falar que era tarde, o moreno não poderia aceitar que terminasse assim, ninguém no salão poderia aceitar.

Mas todos pensavam a mesma coisa.

Ninguém sobreviveria no meio daquelas chamas.

Dumbledore tinha suas desconfianças, mas que tinham sido emudecidas quando os aparelhos que mediam a magia do moreno simplesmente deixaram de funcionar.

Mas agora ele tinha um fio de esperança, ele sabia que poderia ser um tiro no escuro, mas era melhor do que aceitar que o moreno não tinha direito de uma vida feliz.

Ele novamente torceu o nariz com o cheiro de decadência do lugar, Monstro tinha se tornado bem mais amigável quando Sirius e Harry o ajudaram a destruir o medalhão de Voldemort, mas depois da "morte" de Harry, Sirius decidiu que não se importava com mais nada, ele apenas demonstrava algum entusiasmo quando Remo trazia Teddy para brincar com o maroto ao que o garotinho parecia trazer um pouco do velho Almofadinhas de volta.

Mas assim que o menino adormecia, os sorrisos do moreno derretiam para novamente entrar na depressão que ele se instaurou.

O velho diretor encontrou o homem novamente no mesmo lugar, uma poltrona mofada e desgastada na frente de uma lareira que tinha o quadro dos Potter que Sirius pagou Dino Tomás para fazer e ali ele ficava até as garrafas de Uísque de fogo terminarem ou o que ele desmaiava em meio ao choro de nunca ter tido tempo para viver todas as aventuras divertidas com seu afilhado.

-Oi Sirius... - O moreno se vira para o diretor e fala com um sorriso, muito embora o sorriso não chegasse aos seus olhos.

-Olá todo poderoso Alvo Dumbledore... Ao que devo a honra de sua presença? - O sarcasmo era pesado ao que o diretor estava acostumado, depois que Harry tinha "morrido", Sirius acusou o diretor de nunca ter se envolvido no treinamento de Harry. Que o menino precisava de ajuda para sobreviver e o diretor não se importava com o destino do menino. Quando Harry descobriu ser o último Horcruxes, Sirius tinha estudado sobre aquela arte das trevas em particular e descobriu uma forma de transferir o pedaço da alma do monstro em um objeto que eles destruíram.

Ele não acreditava que o velho diretor ia deixar o seu afilhado ser sacrificado pelo "bem maior".

O diretor acenou com uma mão fazendo a maioria do lixo sumir e encarou o homem com determinação.

-Tenho uma missão para você, Sirius... - O homem solta uma risada e fala.

-Você veio para a pessoa errada Dumbledore... Se você quer alguém pra fazer o seu joguinho, vá procurar Remo e Tonks... Mas seja rápido que eles estão de partida para a América - Alvo suspirou para o moreno que não parecia querer largar a hostilidade.

-Esta é uma missão que apenas você pode fazer Sirius... - O homem nem lhe deu a atenção ao que Dumbledore fala - Envolve o Harry... - No mesmo instante o diretor pega sua varinha ao que a garrafa que o homem bebia passa a milímetros de sua cabeça e o moreno fala com uma voz carregada.

-NÃO DIGA O NOME DELE... VOCÊ NÃO TEM DIREITO DE FALAR NO NOME DO HARRY - O homem parecia querer avançar no velho diretor que conjura uma proteção entre eles - você perdeu qualquer direito sobre o meu afilhado quando falou que ele precisava morrer para acabarmos com a guerra... Eu nunca vou te perdoar por fazê-lo acreditar que precisava morrer para que a guerra terminasse... - O diretor deixou a máscara cair ao que o moreno poderia ver o olhar aflito do homem.

Era verdade que Dumbledore acreditava que Harry teria que morrer para terminar com a guerra, ele tinha uma pequena esperança que o sangue que Voldemort usou no seu renascimento poderia manter Harry preso ao mundo, mas quando o menino entrou em depressão e Sirius encontrou uma forma de mandar o pedaço de alma do monstro para outro objeto, ambos ficaram extremamente bravos com o diretor em perder as esperanças tão rapidamente.

-Você sabe que eu acredito que ele ainda possa estar vivo - Sirius bufou com a teoria do homem.

Todas as pessoas que tinham um vínculo com uma fênix poderiam entender o canto da ave e nesse meio tempo, Alvo e Fawkes tinham conversado sobre todos os tipos de coisas e uma das coisas que a ave dizia para o diretor era sobre a fênix do destino.

Dizia ser uma ave tão antiga quanto o tempo ou o espaço, não se sabe bem de onde ela surgiu, simplesmente que ela esta lá, onde nenhum mortal poderia alcançar, dizia Falkes que vez ou outra a fênix soltava alguns sons melodiosos que causavam ondulações no próprio destino e tudo era reescrito conforme a balança do destino era equilibrada completamente.

Mas o velho maroto não acreditava em um conto de fadas.

Ainda mais vindo do diretor.

-Acha que vou acreditar num conto desses? E mesmo que for verdade... E dai? Harry não teria sobrevivido no meio daquelas chamas... - Nisso o diretor fala suavemente.

-Ele teria sobrevivido se ele fosse uma fênix - Sirius lança um olhar que dizia claramente que o diretor era louco, mas o homem fala suavemente - Depois da sua fuga e de Harry o ver se transformando, ele se interessou por animagia e estudou em segredo para se transformar em um animago também... Nem mesmo seus amigos estavam cientes da sua escolha... Eu mandei Minerva o observar quando eu encontrei um pedaço de pergaminho com a poção do animago... Ela não interferiu com sua escolha, mas passou a dar dicas que o menino pegou sem perceber - Sirius ainda estava atordoado, Harry era um animago?

-Por que ele não me contou? Por que ele escondeu isso de mim? - Alvo suspirou pesadamente ao que o homem parecia voltar ao normal.

-Creio eu que ele queria fazer uma surpresa... Mas com tudo o que aconteceu depois... Ele achou que seria necessário manter um truque ou dois na manga até que Tom estivesse morto... Eu ainda não entendo como ele foi capaz de comandar o castelo sem a minha permissão - Sirius solta uma gargalhada e fala.

-Ele sempre foi... Persuasivo... - Nisso os dois homens entram em silencio ao que o maroto fala - Por que você acha que agora ele esta vivo? - Alvo retira um aparelho de prata do bolso e coloca em cima da mesa preta que ainda soltava uma fumaça e apitava continuamente.

-Este é um antigo sensor que eu liguei na magia de Harry... Ele mede o nível mágico e o estresse causado na magia... Eu muitas vezes usei para monitorar o como ele estava nos Dursley... Se ele pudesse ter me dito o que ele sofreu lá... - Dumbledore fala com culpa ao se lembrar da briga com Harry onde o menino jogou na cara do diretor que ele não precisava morrer para sofrer, ele já tinha vivido no inferno na terra quando o diretor o colocou na casa dos Dursley - O aparelho deixou de funcionar depois da batalha final... Mas esta amanhã eu cheguei ao meu escritório e vi-o em pleno funcionamento... - Sirius cabeceia ao que ele compreende o aparelho, ele tinha alguns monitores também que mediam a magia em volta da casa, ele tinha ficado mais paranoico depois das tentativas de assassinato que levou Harry a apressar o julgamento dele.

Mas então o aparelho parecia começar a falhar e Sirius manda um olhar aterrorizado para o diretor que parecia confuso.

-Não sei o que significa... Geralmente o aparelho só deixa de funcionar quando a pessoa esta morta... Mas eu não compreendo o que possa estar acontecendo... Parece até que esta fora de sintonia... - Sintonia? Pensou Sirius, o que levaria um aparelho poderoso ficar fora de sintonia?

O poder mágico da pessoa era uma resposta lógica, mas havia outros fatores como interferência mágica, feitiços poderosos sendo usados e...

Distância.

Harry poderia estar em um lugar tão distante que o sensor só captasse pequenas ondulações de seu poder?

Ele foi rapidamente para o mapa mundi que ele e Harry tinham criado e aponta a varinha e fala.

-Me mostre Harry Potter - A varinha voou de sua mão e se prendeu no mapa, mas a varinha dele apenas ficou parado e isso fez o maroto pensar que talvez fosse apenas loucura do diretor que estava mexendo com a sua cabeça, mas dentro dele tinha aceso uma chama de esperança e ele precisava ter certeza.

Ele encarou o aparelho de Alvo que parecia ainda apitar e solta fumaça, ele pegou o aparelho na mão e falou fortemente.

-Me mostre o dono da assinatura mágica desse aparelho - Dessa vez a varinha saiu de sua mão e parecia rodar por todo o mapa mundi como se farejando o dono da magia então do nada ele parou no continente americano, ele lançou um feitiço que causou um zoom no mapa e novamente a varinha rodou.

Ele fez isso muitas vezes até que a varinha parou em um ponto.

Nova York.

O que Harry estava fazendo em Nova York?

Por que o feitiço não o identificou com seu nome?

Ele encarou o diretor que também encarava o mapa com os olhos largos, ele tinha dito que o menino estava vivo, mas ele realmente acreditava que eles poderiam o achar? Então a lenda da Fênix do destino veio na mente do maroto.

Uma fênix que causava ondulações no destino e que o fazia voltar aos eixos, poderia esta ondulação ter feito Harry ir parar em Nova York? Mas por quê? Por que o menino teria que ser afastado de todos que ele amava?

Sirius tinha mais perguntas do que resposta, mas não importava.

Seu afilhado estava vivo.

Ele iria o encontrar.

Ele então viu a nota de Remo em cima da mesa.

O outro maroto queria que o amigo o encontrasse em Nova York para o primeiro jogo de Quadribol que ele e Tonks levariam Teddy.

Quando Remo tentou falar com ele sobre ir para a copa mundial, ele tinha lançado um olhar aborrecido para o maroto e dito que ele nunca teve tempo para levar Harry para um jogo, nem mesmo o primeiro jogo de quadribol que Harry pudesse se lembrar, mais tarde o lobisomem mandou Gina ir conversar com o maroto e ela passou a noite contando sobre Harry na copa Mundial, embora o maroto rosnou quando ouviu a parte sobre a marca negra e os comensais, ele agradecia Gina por contar as aventuras do seu afilhado.

Mas agora encarando a nota ele percebe que ele tinha uma nova razão para ir para a América.

Pegando sua varinha e uma mochila que provavelmente Remo quem tinha arrumado para ele, o moreno se despede do diretor, mandou Monstro arrumar a casa e saiu aparatando para o Ministério onde ele pegaria uma chave de Portal para a América.

O tempo para caçar o afilhado dele começou e ele faria isso do seu jeito.

 **Homenagem:**

 **Tripla...rs**

 **Vai para as três ultimas leitoras que comentaram na minha fic... Espero que tenham gostado da Volta do Almofadinhas..rsrsrs**

 **Este capitulo em especial vai para Ninha Souma, Mia e Saore.**

 **Adorei os comentários e espero que vocês tenham gostado do cap...**

 **Respondendo a pergunta da Ninha Souma... Eles não reconheceram o Harry, porque ele supostamente morreu na batalha de Hog e o "Charles" não usa mais oculos, malhou um pouco e tem umas mechas loucas no cabelo por causa da Vanessa... Então mesmo que sejam amigos... Depois de quatro anos e várias mudanças a gente fica meio irreconhecivel para as pessoas..rsrs**

 **Bem... Até breve pessoal...**

 **Inté.**


	8. Capítulo VIII - Eu não estou invadindo o

**As Chamas que escondem o passado.**

 **Resumo:** Ele foi parar longe de casa, sem nenhuma mémoria ou qualquer pista de como foi parar lá, mas isso seria um castigo ou uma benção do destino? Ele conseguiria encontrar pistas para seu passado ou ele viveria a sua nova vida?

 **N/A:** Kawa e Mago Merlin entram sorrateiramente "É NOSSO.. TUDO NOSSO.. TUDO... TUDO MESMO É NOSSO..."

Cena Censurada.

-"Desculpem pessoal... Houve certos problemas tecnicos e agora é a mensagem certa... O que vocês estavam dizendo mesmo meninos? " -Jewel pergunta com uma taco de baseball na mão.

-"Esta é uma fic feita por fãs, sem fins lucrativos... Os personagens são do direito da J.K. Rowling... Eles não são nossos... Esta fics é feita puramente para divertimento..." -Kawa e Mago falam quietamente.

-"Muito bem... Bem... Boa Leitura" -Jewel fala ao sentar no trono majestoso enquanto vigia os dois autores.

 **Capítulo VIII - Eu não estou invadindo o seu país!**

Sirius tinha acabado de sair do ministério mágico americano com uma carranca pesada.

Ele não acreditava na montanha de papelada que ele tinha que preencher para entrar no país.

Tudo bem que o país sofreu muito com ataques terroristas, mas o ministério mágico deveria saber que seria uma loucura quando aceitou sediar a Copa Mundial de Quadribol, então por que ele deveria fazer declaração de todas as posses que carregava, o valor e o dinheiro disponível para sua estadia?

Ele passou por uns Russos que gritavam e apontavam para os crachás enquanto os funcionários tentavam falar para os viajantes soletrarem seus nomes ao que uma russa ruiva parecia quase retirar a varinha para amaldiçoar os homens.

Ele não culpava a russa, tinham lhe entregado um crachá dizendo Blake.

Sirius suspira assim que entra em um táxi e dá um endereço ao que o taxista parecia acelerar rapidamente e gritava o tempo todo.

Tinha sido uma verdadeira batalha sair da Inglaterra. Assim que ele aparatou para o ministério, ele foi cumprimentado por uma fila que estava quase saindo do Hall de entrada do ministério e as pessoas murmuravam entre si sobre a falta de organização.

Sirius se manteve calmo enquanto esperava, mas depois de três horas ele começou a reclamar também.

-Por que a demora? Tudo o que temos que fazer e pegar um pedaço de lixo e sumir para a América... O que esta levando tanto tempo? - as pessoas a sua volta concordaram com o maroto ao que Kingsley se aproxima e fala com um tom cansado.

-Sejam pacientes, pessoal... Tivemos problemas com o ponto de aterrissagem... Mas logo, logo iremos voltar ao normal... Sirius? - O homem fala atordoado ao ver o maroto na fila e ainda mais, que era ele quem estava agitando o povo.

-Ei King! O que esta acontecendo? To querendo chegar para o começo da Copa, não o encerramento - O auror suspira pesadamente e fala.

-Alguns... Engraçadinhos... Causaram algumas badernas no Central Park... Rumores e que eles estavam torturando sem tetos e alguém os nocauteou... O governo americano ficou chateado e estão inspecionando todos os novos "visitantes" eles não querem mais confusões no seu país... - As pessoas começaram a murmurar ao que Sirius ficou pensativo, parecia que muitas coisas estavam acontecendo em Nova York e se Harry estivesse lá, ele estaria no meio das confusões? Claro que sim! Ele era um Potter! Quando um Potter não está no meio de uma confusão? Mas isso trouxe outro pensamento para o maroto, será que isso era a causa do aparelho de Dumbledore voltar a funcionar? Alguém fez Harry usar uma quantia poderosa de magia que fez a magia do garoto ressoar por todo o oceano e ativar o aparelho do velho diretor?

Ele encara Kingsley que ainda o encarava como se ele nunca tivesse saído de casa, tudo bem que ele andou recluso, mas não era tão ruim...

Quem ele estava enganando? A última vez que ele saiu com Teddy em um piquenique ele teve queimadura de pele e era primavera.

-Eu fui "intimado" a comparecer no primeiro jogo de Quadribol do Teddy... Então você pode ver porque eu estou enfrentando esta fila com alegria de um maroto - ele usa o sorriso sarcástico que faz o auror rir.

-Aguente mais um pouco e logo vocês vão sair daqui, está bem? - Sirius cabeceia e volta a ouvir a velha senhora que repetia pela centésima vez que no seu tempo era mais fácil viajar.

Embora Sirius duvidasse fortemente que já existissem chaves de portal no "tempo" da senhorita como ela frisava bem.

Então a fila começou a avançar e Sirius enfim chegou à mesa da regularização de chaves de portal e deu seu nome já esperando poder viajar em paz quando o homem o encarou com medo e falou.

-Sinto muito senhor... Mas a sua chave de portal saiu faz dois dias... - Sirius lançou um olhar pesado para o homem que se encolheu debaixo da mesa, depois de sua inocência o maroto reivindicou seu assento como cabeça da casa dos Black e herdou o titulo de Lorde Black. Ele tinha usado o titulo para rever muitas das leis que ele sabia que Harry não aprovava e colocava em votação para serem nulas.

Quase todas as leis de Umbridge deixaram de existir e o nome da mulher caiu em desgraça dentro do ministério.

Se Harry tivesse assumido sua herança, os dois poderiam facilmente dominar completamente o ministério se eles quisessem.

Mas agora o homem na sua frente dizia que ele não poderia viajar porque sua chave de portal já tinha sido usada? Depois de horas naquela fila insana?

Ele estava para mandar um olhar tão poderoso que faria o homem se molhar quando uma voz fala atrás dele.

-Talvez ele possa vir conosco? - ele suspira pensando que era mais alguém tentando puxar o seu saco, depois dele se tornar o Lorde Black, ele tinha sido alvo de muito assédio e pessoas falsas, agora ele compreendia a raiva de Harry pela fama, todos pareciam querer uma ajudinha do Lorde Black.

Mas assim que ele se virou, ele ficou surpreso em ver Neville com sua esposa Luna, Dino Tomás, Simas Finningan com sua esposa Lilá Finningan e alguns amigos de Harry que pareciam animados com a viagem.

-Oi Sirius! Faz um bom tempo que não nos vemos... - Sirius cabeceou, ele tinha se afastado de todos depois que Harry "sumiu", mas alguns dos amigos do menino vinham verificar o maroto e contar histórias sobre Harry na escola. Ele não poderia deixar de se sentir orgulhoso nas vezes que os amigos diziam o como o moreno era impressionante, mesmo sendo uma criança que entrava em tantos problemas.

-Olá Neville... Eu estou surpreso que vocês ainda estejam aqui... Ouvi que algumas pessoas já foram para a América há duas semanas... - O homem dá de ombros e assina a papelada dizendo que Lorde Black estaria na sua companhia.

-Tivemos alguns últimos preparativos - o herdeiro dos Longbottom lança um olhar para Dino que cora e murmura sobre ele sempre poder ir sozinho para a Copa - Deixa de bobagem Dino... Eu ainda acho que é loucura você e Michael continuarem com esta competição de tentar conquistar a Gina... Ela não vai ficar feliz com isso, mas se você quer tentar é sua vida e seu nariz que vão estar na mira da ruiva - Sirius treme a cabeça ao que ele vai para o lado de Luna, ele sabia sobre a "competição".

Desde que Gina se formou na escola e se tornou uma jogadora para as Harpias, muitos homens tentaram dar em cima da ruiva, mas ela não dava a menor bola para os homens. Dino e Michael começaram uma campanha sobre reconquistar a ruiva.

Mas Sirius sabia que era inútil.

Ele sabia o motivo do porque a ruiva não ficaria com nenhum deles.

Embora ninguém mais soubesse, Sirius manteve uma conversa fixa com Harry e Gina. Ambos não sabiam das tais conversas e o maroto sabia rapidamente que os dois amavam um ao outro, mas Harry era teimoso demais em fazer um movimento enquanto estava em meio à guerra e Gina queria que Harry viesse até ela, ela não queria ser mais a menina que esperava pelo amor dela, ela queria ser amada igualmente.

Então a batalha aconteceu e a ruiva se distanciou de todos.

Muitas noites ela apareceu na casa de Sirius e não diria nada, apenas pediria para ficar ali e dormia no sofá em frente a uma pintura de Harry que tinha sido feita antes dele desaparecer.

A pintura não tinha sido terminada, mas todos poderiam sentir o sorriso do moreno e os seus olhos brilhavam com um verde misterioso que faria todos sorrirem por um breve momento, como se estivesse na presença dele.

Mas Sirius não pensaria nisso agora, ele tinha uma missão.

-Você parece determinado - ele ouviu Luna murmurar ao seu lado e escondeu um palavrão ao que a loira sorria para ele - Não precisa me dizer nada Sirius... Eu fico feliz que ele esteja despertando e que você vá o encontrar... Mas não se apresse... Existem outras pessoas na sua frente... - Sirius estava para perguntar o que a loira queria dizer quando sente o puxão no umbigo e por dez minutos tudo o que ele poderia ver eram nuvens girando ao seu redor.

Ele odiava chaves de portal.

Chegando à América, cada um foi para uma inspeção de rotina, todos os seus bens foram revirados e suas varinhas conferidas, então viriam às perguntas.

Por Merlin, todas as perguntas inimagináveis que eles poderiam pensar.

Por que eles precisavam saber sobre suas roupas intimas? Ele estava aqui para ver uma partida de quadribol, será que o país não sabia que seria esta loucura quando decidiu sediar a copa?

Quando a mulher perguntou pela quinta vez o que ele estava fazendo na América, Sirius não pode resistir e falou.

-Eu vim voar nu por todo o estádio de quadribol... - A mulher lançou um olhar para o maroto que no mesmo instante sentiu como se a mulher o analisasse, por completo e ele poderia jurar que ouviu ela falar que tal exibição seria apreciada.

O que tinha no sotaque britânico que mexia com as mulheres americanas?

Ele sai de seu transe quando o taxista para em frente e um prédio condenado e mandava um olhar suspeito para Sirius.

-E aqui mesmo que você quer ficar senhor? - Sirius retira algumas notas e entrega para o homem, ele não sabia se tinha pagado direito e nem se importou, assim que o carro saiu, ele caminhou pelas proteções e sorri para o verdadeiro prédio.

Era enorme e bem iluminado, tinha uma enorme fonte mágica na frente ao que uma mulher dançava vagarosamente enquanto águas coloridas voavam em torno dela.

Ele caminhou para o salão requintado e apenas ofereceu a sua identidade e o gerente veio pessoalmente levar o Lorde Black para seus aposentos na suíte presidencial.

Sirius não sabia o que fazer com tanto espaço, sinceramente ele tinha vivido alguns anos em uma cela menor que o menor banheiro do hotel e aqui ele estava em um apartamento completo com mais de cinco quartos e suítes que davam vista para o Central Park.

Ele suspira pesadamente, Harry teria dito que era um exagero o lugar e o forçaria a procurar um lugar de "menor classe".

Mas ele não ficaria ali por muito tempo.

Ele precisava achar o afilhado.

 _Mas não se apresse... Existem outras pessoas na sua frente..._

Foi o aviso que Luna tinha lhe dado, mas quem poderia saber que Harry estava na América? Se não fosse por um acaso do destino que o diretor percebeu que o aparelho que media a magia de Harry tinha voltado a funcionar eles não teriam pista alguma.

Ele encarou a vista para o Central Park, ele não poderia ficar ali parado, não quando ele ficou quatro anos acreditando que o afilhado tinha morrido, ele precisava descobrir pelo menos se era o seu afilhado e não apenas mais uma pista falsa que quebraria seu coração novamente.

Ele pega o New York Times Magic e vê a noticia sobre britânicos causando problemas no Central Park e como os bruxos deveriam parar de causar problemas no país que os convidou.

Sirius encarou a noticia com interesse, ele reconheceu alguns nomes como os antigos colegas de classe de Harry que eram suspeitos de serem apoiantes de Voldemort, mas ele não acreditava que eles seriam burros o bastante para começarem uma crise internacional assim do nada?

Ele revira a página quando vê um anuncio no final do jornal.

 _Outros acontecimentos surpreendentes do Central Park._

Sirius se pergunta o que poderia ter acontecido mais no Central Park quando ele notou uma pequena seta no jornal.

Assim que ele colocou o dedo sobre a seta, uma nova publicação surge com uma lista de assuntos que aconteceram no parque.

Ele não queria saber de qual atriz foi pega aos beijos com outro ator, ou que cantora traiu quem, mas uma notícia de quatro anos chamou sua atenção.

 _Estranho meteorito cai no lago do Central Park causando pânico nos nova-iorquinos._

Ele bateu com a varinha no jornal que deu as informações, ele sabia que era um sistema interessante, assim que ele tocou no assunto o jornal falaria tudo sobre o ocorrido e mais tarde uma coruja apareceria para pegar o pagamento pela informação, ele não acreditava que a Inglaterra ainda não tinha um sistema assim, os jornalistas poderiam ganhar um bom dinheiro com isso.

Ele lê com algum interesse sobre o ocorrido, tinha sido na mesma noite que Harry sumiu da escola e eles não encontraram nenhuma evidencia de meteorito. Alguns diziam ter sido queimado na entrada e alguns diziam ser uma evidência de que os aliens fizeram contato com nosso mundo.

Assim que terminou de ler, Sirius encarou novamente o parque.

O parque era a resposta para tudo.

Ele jogou alguma roupa trouxa que ele tinha trazido e vai para fora do hotel. Ele não queria ficar lá com toda babação em cima dele, era bom para o ego, mas anos de ser o guardião responsável drenou boa parte do seu egocentrismo.

Agora ele compreendia melhor Tiago.

Ele também faria de tudo pelas pessoas que ele amava.

Ele faria de tudo por Harry.

Ele chegou à entrada do Central Park e então retira uma coleira do bolso. Ele sabia que era humilhante usar aquela coisa, mas ele cansou de ser levado para a carrocinha por não usar uma coleira e as piadas de Remo sobre ele ser encarcerado por tentar parecer um cão inocente não melhoravam o humor do moreno.

Ele vai atrás de uma vegetação densa e coloca a coleira e se transforma, ele tinha que ser discreto, ele não sabia as leis sobre cães desse país e tudo o que ele não queria era ser levado pela carrocinha em um país estranho.

Remo nunca o deixaria em paz.

Ele então começou a farejar o ar, era uma das características que os animagos não contavam para ninguém, mas depois de completar suas transformações eles poderiam adquirir algumas características únicas. Pontas poderia ficar dez vezes mais forte que um cervo normal e isso ajudava a conter o Aluado. Rabicho, mesmo que ele odiasse pensar no traidor, poderia detectar perigo em qualquer nível quando estava transformado.

Sirius tinha uma característica única também.

Ele poderia farejar a magia das pessoas.

Ele não sabia se era uma coisa canina ou sobre ser um animago, mas ele poderia sentir um cheiro diferente das pessoas quando ele era um animal, no começo ele pensou nada sobre isso, mas quando ele sentiu o cheiro de Harry quando eles destruíram o Horcruxes que tinha se prendido na cabeça do afilhado dele, foi que Sirius percebeu.

Ele poderia sentir o cheiro da magia das pessoas.

O cheiro da magia de Harry era bem mais poderoso depois que eles se livraram do pedacinho nojento da alma do Voldeco.

No mesmo instante que ele inspirou, ele sentiu o odor do afilhado, era poderoso e completamente intoxicante.

Ele correu por todo o Central Park, parecia que o cheiro estava se tornando ainda mais poderoso e ele teve que se parar quando ele quase caiu dentro do lago.

O cheiro vinha de dentro do lago.

Ele começou a entrar em pânico, Harry estava no lago? Ele estava preso? Como ele poderia estar vivo dentro do lago por quatro anos?

Mas o maroto respirou profundamente e tentou pensar com clareza.

Harry não poderia estar morto se o sensor de Dumbledore disse que ele tinha magia poderosa. Magia poderosa usada recentemente, ele então começou a farejar novamente e o cheiro o levou para uma direção nova, ele segue até um canto onde tinha alguns casebres de papelão onde alguns sem tetos deveriam de morar.

Sirius encarou o lugar por um tempo antes de determinar que ali deve de ser onde aconteceu o conflito, ele poderia ver uma mancha de queimadura no chão e o cheiro da magia de Harry parecia ter sido poderosa ali também, ele precisava descobrir o que aconteceu com seu afilhado.

Ele começa a caminhar pelo parque ainda em sua forma animaga quando sentiu dois braços pequenos o envolver.

-AU-AU LINDUUUUU - Sirius institivamente se vira para ver uma pequena garotinha de longos cabelos negros e olhos azuis cristalinos o abraçando, ele estava em pânico, geralmente sua forma animaga assustava as pessoas e todos o confundiam com um sinistro, mas ali estava uma menina que o abraçava como se ele fosse um bicho fofinho inocente.

Ele se lembra de quando Harry era mais novo, ele mandava um olhar para Sirius como se pedindo para ele se transformar e o maroto passava a noite com o bebê Harry abraçado a ele em sua forma animaga.

A menina lembrava muito o seu afilhado.

Ele estava para sair do aperto da menina e fingir voltar para seu dono, quando uma voz o fez parar no mesmo lugar.

-O que eu disse sobre sair correndo assim Emy? - lá estava ele, embora ele estivesse completamente diferente do menino que ele viu pela ultima vez. O maroto não poderia negar o cheiro que vinha do homem que tinha umas mechas vermelhas estranhas, não usava óculos que fazia seus olhos brilharem de forma diferente, usava roupas que o próprio Sirius usou para ir a show de rock trouxa e um sorriso que ele nunca tinha visto no seu afilhado - E você não pode abraçar todos os cachorros que você encontrar... Não sabemos de quem ele pode ser... - Sirius volta sua atenção para a menina que fala algo que fez o coração de Sirius disparar.

-Certo papai - o maroto esperou o menino negar, mas tudo o que ele fez foi sorrir para a menina e a levantar em seus braços enquanto uma mulher loira acenava para eles.

Harry tinha uma filha? Ele estava com alguém? Por que ele não lhe reconheceu? Ele tinha ido buscar o padrinho quando a carrocinha tinha o levado por engano e mesmo que tivesse mais quatro cães iguais a ele, o afilhado dele sabia o distinguir sem o olhar duas vezes.

Mas Sirius apenas saiu andando em direção das árvores com os pensamentos a mil, ele não poderia simplesmente se transformar e exigir respostas, ele precisava saber o que tinha acontecido com Harry primeiro, era o que Luna tinha o alertado.

Mal o maroto saiu do Central Park quando três jovens bruxos chegam na direção oposta e iam até o moreno e a loira que ainda riam da pequena menina e sua mania de sair abraçado cachorros sem dono.

 **Homenagem:**

 **Este capitulo vai especialmente para uma garota que eu amo por demais... Vive beeeeem longe... Mas vai estar sempre no meu coração... Minha doce Sophie Malfoy... Saiba que eu sempre vou te adorar meu anjo... Você vai ser sempre uma amiga importante que vou levar no coração...**

 **E ela também é uma autora muito boa... Procurem no meu perfil e vão encontrar o perfil dela com as histórias dela...rs**

 **Te adoro minha portuguesinha linda..rsrs**

 **Espero que gostem do cap...**

 **Inté.**


	9. Capítulo IX - Encontros e Desencontros

**As Chamas que escondem o passado.**

 **Resumo:** Ele foi parar longe de casa, sem nenhuma mémoria ou qualquer pista de como foi parar lá, mas isso seria um castigo ou uma benção do destino? Ele conseguiria encontrar pistas para seu passado ou ele viveria a sua nova vida?

 **N/A:** Kawa e Mago Merlin entram sorrateiramente "É NOSSO.. TUDO NOSSO.. TUDO... TUDO MESMO É NOSSO..."

Cena Censurada.

-"Desculpem pessoal... Houve certos problemas tecnicos e agora é a mensagem certa... O que vocês estavam dizendo mesmo meninos? " -Jewel pergunta com uma taco de baseball na mão.

-"Esta é uma fic feita por fãs, sem fins lucrativos... Os personagens são do direito da J.K. Rowling... Eles não são nossos... Esta fics é feita puramente para divertimento..." -Kawa e Mago falam quietamente.

-"Muito bem... Bem... Boa Leitura" -Jewel fala ao sentar no trono majestoso enquanto vigia os dois autores.

 **Capítulo IX - Encontros e Desencontros.**

Rony, Hermione e Gina caminhavam em direção dos novos amigos que estavam sentados em uma toalha e riam da pequena Emily que corria pelo gramado. Eles não compreendiam como a amizade tinha se tornado tão forte assim, eles não conheciam a família não fazia nem uma semana, mas isso não importava, eles se sentiam bem com os novos amigos e todos os dias os três britânicos iam visitar a loja.

Gina estava completamente apaixonada por Emily. Ela soube em uma noite a historia da menina por Vanessa e sua admiração por Charles aumentou ainda mais ao ouvir que o moreno praticamente adotou a menina, ele só não o fazia oficialmente com medo que a menina fosse levada para longe da família.

A ruiva ainda suspeitava que a menina fosse uma bruxinha, pois certa noite enquanto Charles estava tentando praticar magia que Hermione estava tentando lhe ensinar, a menina pediu para tentar ao que o moreno sorriu e entregou a varinha para a menina. Hermione tentou advertir a menina que talvez nada pudesse acontecer quando um pássaro feito de chamas parecia voar por toda a loja, mas não queimava nada, a menina parecia gritar de felicidade em poder fazer magia que nem se importou com o olhar de assombro de todos ou o olhar orgulhoso de Charles.

Se a menina pudesse criar uma magia tão poderosa com três anos, Gina nem sabia o como ela seria se a menina fosse para a escola.

Ela seria uma bruxa poderosa.

A ruiva sente as bochechas corarem ao se lembrar do sorriso de Charles, era tão intenso e alegre, não tinha nenhuma mancha de tristeza. Ele não se importava se ele não se lembrava de seu passado. Era incomodo sim, mas ele não se deixava abalar por não se lembrar.

Ele tinha criado uma vida e não tinha parado no tempo só porque não se lembrava de nada.

Ele tinha estudado, aprendido, vivido intensamente, embora ele se mantivesse isolado sentimentalmente das pessoas, ele não parecia fazer isso por mau, ele simplesmente não sabia agir de outra maneira.

A admiração da ruiva poderia ser outra coisa segundo Vanessa.

Vanessa ou Nessie como ela gostava de ser chamada, era um completo mistério para Gina. Ela tinha vivido com o moreno durante quatro anos, a loira até admitiu ter sentido algo pelo moreno, mas quando o via sozinho olhando para a parede onde ele guardava os seus recortes que ele parecia tentar achar nem que fosse um pedaço de informação do seu passado, parecia acordar um lado materno que a mulher nunca pensou existir.

Não havia sentimentos românticos, ela simplesmente começou a amar o garoto e logo ela não conseguia ver a família sem ele.

Jasper era a mesma coisa, depois de um ano com Charles morando ele começou a chamar o garoto de filho. No começo foi um tanto estranho e os dois pareciam um tanto incomodo quando a palavra escapava, mas parecia que Charles gostava de ouvir o homem lhe chamar assim e sempre mandava um sorriso feliz quando ouvia o velho homem o chamar assim.

De repente uma imagem voltou a sua mente, mesmo que ela não quisesse se lembrar, ela não poderia deixar de se lembrar de outro moreno que também ficava feliz ao sentir um pouco do amor familiar.

Ela se lembra de como Harry demoliu quando sua mãe o abraçou para lhe confortar depois do torneio Tribruxo. Ela sempre viu Harry como uma fortaleza sólida, mas vendo o menino se agarrar a sua mãe como se aquele abraço estivesse salvando sua alma tinha abalado completamente a ruiva. Foi então que ela percebeu que Harry não era apenas o herói que muitos idolatravam, o garoto também era inseguro, teimoso, cabeça quente e o ser mais abnegado que ela conhecia.

Ela encarou o outro lado do lago quando Charles se virou para ela como se sentindo a sua dor. Ela não queria pensar em Harry hoje. Ela tinha um dia para se divertir com os novos amigos e falar sobre os planos deles irem para a Copa Mundial de Quadribol, tinha sido complicado arranjar ingressos, mas a arquibancada dos familiares sempre tinha cadeiras a mais para as famílias e depois de implorar para a artilheira Agnes que falou que sua família tinha ficado doente e não poderia vir, ela conseguiu os ingressos para os quatro.

Ela até conseguiu que fossem do lado da família dela.

Embora ela não sabia se isso era bom ou ruim.

-Você está com a mente longe ruivinha... Pensando em alguém que eu conheço? - Gina se vira para Vanessa que tinha se afastado do grupo para conversar com a ruiva que cora diante do olhar malicioso da loira. Por que ela pegou a mania de querer juntar ela com Charles?

-Ha! Ha! Muito engraçado Walkers - ela cora ainda mais pesadamente quando todos se viram para elas - Assunto feminino e não Mione - ela fala rapidamente quando a morena e Emily se levantam - É um segredo nosso, você ainda não tem idade Emily e você não compreenderia Hermione - vendo o olhar da morena pela ruiva dizer que ela não entenderia, Gina manda um olhar para Rony que falava com Charles sobre a seleção da Noruega e a morena cora e se senta novamente.

-Você os treinou bem... -Vanessa fala com um sorriso ao que Gina fala com uma carranca.

-Tudo graças ao Harry... - No mesmo instante a ruiva olha para o chão e Vanessa suspira, ela ouviu toda a história sobre o "menino-que-sobreviveu", parecia fantástico que os seus novos amigos conheciam um garoto tão famoso que todos no mundo mágico sabiam seu nome, mas a loira sabia que não era apenas pelo fim trágico do melhor amigo deles que a ruiva se sentia pra baixo.

Ela amava o tal Harry Potter.

Mas isso não significava que ela não poderia se interessar por outras pessoas.

-Você sabe que o Charlie teve uma festa de despedida bem... Animada... Por que a universidade ficou com medo que teriam desistência de alunas porque ele se formou mais cedo? Céus... Eu ainda digo, depois que ele fez a cirurgia nos olhos para se livrar daqueles óculos ele se tornou um verdadeiro imã para as meninas... Eu tive que colocar uma placa dizendo que não deixaríamos nenhuma menina entrar se não fosse para vender, trocar ou comprar algo... - Gina arqueia uma sobrancelha e fala.

-Ele usava óculos? -Vanessa solta uma risadinha e fala.

-Ele era completamente diferente do deus grego que você vê agora... Antes ele era um magricela quase esquelético que não comia direito... Tinha óculos redondos que escondiam os olhos verdes dele... E nem te conto das cicatrizes dele... Ele odeia quando alguém encara... Mas lhe dá um ar de menino mau que eu tento aperfeiçoar a anos... Ele odeia dizendo que todos ficam com medo dele e suspeitando dele no metrô, mas eu digo que isso e que faz ele era roubar a respiração das meninas - Mas Gina ainda encarava o moreno, magro? Óculos redondos? Olhos verdes? Cicatriz?

Poderia ser?

Mas não era possível, Harry tinha morrido em Hogwarts, nem mesmo o mago mais poderoso poderia aparatar pelo globo inteiro e sobreviver a uma viagem daquelas.

Mas Harry já tinha provado que poderia fazer o impossível.

Seria ele?

A ruiva encarou novamente o moreno que ria enquanto Emily sentava no seu colo e mandava olhinhos de cão perdido para o moreno lhe entregar um pedaço de doce, se fosse Harry quem tinha feito isso com ele? Quem tinha roubado suas memórias?

Ela decidiu não pensar nisso agora, todos lhe encaravam com um olhar preocupado ao que ela tentou falar que era apenas nervos por causa do jogo ao que o moreno segurou sua mão e lhe assegurou que ela seria brilhante.

Ele nem tinha a visto voar ao vivo, como ele poderia ter certeza?

Mas aqueles olhos verdes pareciam lhe dar força e ela sentia que poderia assumir todos os times do mundo se pudesse.

Assim que eles se despediram da família, Hermione a colocou contra a parede e falou decididamente.

-Então... Você esta apaixonada por ele? - a ruiva que estava subindo as escadas quase rolou ao que Rony segurou seu braço enquanto mandava um olhar surpreso para sua esposa - Não fique com este olhar surpreso Ronald... Você mesmo me disse que parecia sentir que algo estava acontecendo entre Gina e Charles - o ruivo cora e murmura algo como "era apenas um sentimento" ao que sua esposa apenas se vira para a ruiva que cora.

-Por que você esta perguntando isso? - a ruiva tenta desconversar ao que Hermione dá um bufo de descrença.

-Não me faça rir Srta Weasley... Até mesmo Emily percebeu e me perguntou se você seria sua nova mamãe... Ela disse que Charles parecia sorrir mais quando estava do seu lado - a ruiva cora ainda mais e tenta desconversar quando eles veem um grupo se aproximando.

-Ei Gina! - Luna praticamente pula os degraus e cai nos braços da ruiva que sorri para a excentricidade da amiga, depois do casamento com Neville a amiga tinha ficado mais descontraída e demonstrava o que sentia para todos. A ruiva se vira para ver os amigos que riam e conversavam entre si, ela manda um olhar para Hermione que cabeceia.

O assunto ficaria para outra hora.

-Oi Gina... - ele ouviu uma voz atrás dela e ela estremeceu tentando não amaldiçoar sua sorte.

-Oi Dino - ela fala com um sorriso, mas o que ela queria fazer era mandar uma maldição para o homem, tinha sido publicado no semanário da bruxa a disputa pelo coração da ruiva envolvendo os dois bruxos, Michael Corner de uma antiga e nobre família bruxa que tinha vários investimentos e o jovem talento Dino Tomás, de origem trouxa, mas que seus desenhos pareciam ganhar vida e encantar a todos no mundo mágico.

Ambos tinham declarado seu amor pela ruiva e as tentativas de reconquistar a ruiva tinha feito ela se isolar completamente do mundo mágico por um ano até que ela não aguentou e disse que os dois não tinham chances com ela.

Isso parecia causar um reboliço em todo o mundo mágico que queria tentar a sorte com a ruiva ao mesmo tempo em que fortaleceu a convicção dos dois bruxos em reconquistar a ruiva.

Gina sentia que cada "tentativa" era um teste contra a sua paciência, ela nem poderia dizer o que verdadeiramente sentia.

Ela estava cansada.

Apenas Sirius sabia a verdade sobre ela, em uma das noites de bebedeira ela gritou com o quadro de Harry e desabafou tudo o que ela não contou para ninguém, o maroto apenas escutava enquanto ela gritava com a figura no quadro por ousar morrer deixando ela ali sozinha, que ela o amava completamente e como ela iria conseguir viver agora?

Sirius a abraçou e deixou a ruiva chorar no seu ombro, ele nem percebeu que começou a chorar também com saudades do afilhado.

Dino estava para começar a falar uma das gracinhas quando um pequeno menino passou por todos os adultos e pula nos braços de Gina.

-TIA GINNY - a ruiva sorri para Teddy que tinha os cabelos vermelhos como os dela, ele com certeza tinha fugido de Remo e Tonks e agora estava feliz nos braços da mulher.

-Meu... O pequeno Teddy está crescido... Onde estão seus pais? Você sabe que não pode sair correndo por ai assim - ele aponta para o final da escadaria onde o casal sorria para o grupo e então Gina vê outra pessoa com o casal.

Victorie.

-Vick - a ruiva abriu os braços para a sobrinha que nem precisou dizer duas vezes e correu para os braços da tia, embora ela tenha herdado os genes Weasley e ser um tanto enérgica, ela ficava tímida em lugares desconhecidos - Que bom que vocês puderam vir... Onde está seu pai? - a loirinha murmura sobre estar fazendo coisas nojentas com a mamãe no quarto ao que a ruiva cora e então ri com os amigos. Logo todos começaram a seguir seus caminhos, embora Dino ainda lançasse um olhar para a ruiva que o ignorou, ela não precisava ouvir a mesma ladainha novamente - Vocês estão animados com o jogo amanhã? - ela pergunta para os dois que cabeceiam fervorosamente ao que a ruiva apenas ri, ela amava a energia daqueles dois, ela caminha com Hermione e Rony até Remo e Tonks que começaram a perguntar como estavam as duas estrelas que coram e murmuram sobre estarem preparados.

-Fico feliz que estejam... Almofadinhas me mandou apostar em você Gina - Remo pisca para a ruiva que cora.

-Ele veio? - a ruiva perguntou esperançosa, ela queria que o amigo saísse mais do covil que ele se prendia.

-Não sei dizer... Ele realmente andou pra baixo nestes tempos... E... Bem... Ele não gostou quando eu falei de Quadribol... Você sabe porque... - Gina suspira pesadamente, Sirius precisava sair daquela casa de alguma forma.

Eles vão para uma sala de estar do hotel para conversar, fazia tempo que eles não tinham tempo para algo tão comum quanto se sentarem para conversar, sempre havia compromissos. Remo viajava pelo mundo procurando uma cura para os lobisomens e ele até mesmo encontrou uma pesquisa avançada que usava tanto tecnologia trouxa com meios mágicos, Harry tinha deixado um caderno com várias de sua própria pesquisa que abriu muitos caminhos para o maroto pesquisar uma cura.

Tonks apoiava o marido, ela cuidava de Teddy e trabalhava na papelada dos aurores, mas de alguma forma ela não sentia falta dos tempos loucos de caçar bruxos das trevas. Depois de quase perder Remo e sua vida na batalha final, ela não queria se envolver em perigo que pudesse deixar Teddy sozinho no mundo.

Ela se tornou uma verdadeira mãe depois da batalha.

Eles conversavam por um tempo até que Remo se levantou dizendo ir para o banheiro enquanto Tonks ainda conversava animada com Rony sobre o time da Noruega que parecia treinar em especial os artilheiros fazendo o ruivo rosnar como se desafiando a seleção norueguesa.

Remo estava saindo do banheiro quando um cheiro chamou sua atenção, ele poderia não estar na fase certa da Lua, mas algumas características lupinas pareciam se mesclar as humanas quando se envelhecia e Remo poderia identificar aquele cheiro em qualquer lugar do mundo.

Almofadinhas.

Mas o que ele fazia ali?

Ele tinha quase jogado uma garrafa cheia de Uísque de fogo quando ele tentou o forçar o maroto teimoso a sair da casa decrépita.

Ele seguiu o cheiro e chegou nas portas da suíte presidencial, ele sabia que assim que o amigo desse seu nome para a portaria que ele seria levado para aquele quarto, mas ele não imaginava que o amigo fosse aceitar facilmente sair de sua casa em ruinas e entrasse quietamente em uma suíte presidencial.

Ele estava para bater na porta quando uma voz fala.

-Entra Aluado - O lobisomem suspira pesadamente e entra na suíte onde seu amigo estava com um monte de jornais espalhado por todo o quarto, algumas garrafas de café... CAFÉ? A última vez que Sirius tomou café por acidente ele teve que se transformar em almofadinhas e correr pelo lago de Hogwarts dez vezes antes de se sentir cansado o suficiente para que Tiago o atordoasse e ele pudesse dormir em paz.

Agora o maroto estava ali, tomando sua... Remo contou rapidamente... OITAVA xícara de café? Não era possível o homem ter tomado tudo aquilo e ainda estar na mais santa paz.

E ainda revirando os jornais como se estivesse em uma missão.

-O que faz aqui Almofadinhas? - Sirius joga um dos jornais por cima do ombro e então fala com uma voz entediada.

-Não foi você mesmo que foi na minha casa me dizer pra parar de agir como um vampiro e vir se divertir na Copa Mundial? Bem eu to aqui, não? - Remo eleva uma sobrancelha e fala.

-Se bem me lembro... A única resposta que eu recebi de você foi uma quase garrafada com seu melhor uísque de fogo e as palavras "EU NÃO TENHO MOTIVOS PARA SER FELIZ" quando eu "intimei" você a vir conosco - Sirius larga um dos jornais e suspira pesadamente.

-Desculpe pelo meu comportamento Aluado... Eu sei que eu andei... Amargo... Céus... Eu pareci o Snape estes anos... Mas acredite eu estou tentando mudar... - Mas Remo tinha os mesmo olhos fixos e fala.

-O que causou esta súbita mudança Almofadinhas? - Sirius desviou o olhar, ele poderia contar para Remo? Ele era seu quase irmão, mas ele poderia dar a esperança que Harry poderia estar vivo?

Ele não queria ver o amigo sofrendo também caso ele estivesse errado.

-Nem pense em me dizer que foi uma epifania que a última epifania que você teve foi um desastre... Me conte o que aconteceu! - Sirius suspirou pesadamente e então começou a contar sobre as suas suspeitas.

Desde que Dumbledore surgiu na casa dos Black, para o moreno que ele encontrou no Central Park que tinha o mesmo cheiro mágico de Harry.

Remo ouvia tudo atordoado, ele assim como todos, queria que Harry tivesse uma chance para uma vida feliz como ele tinha, mas ele sentia as esperanças morrerem quando o menino foi consumido pelas chamas, mas poderia ser verdade? O moreno poderia ter sobrevivido e estava em Nova York com um nome diferente?

Ele encara o seu melhor amigo. Sirius jamais brincaria com algo assim, ele ficou muito sensível sobre Harry depois da sua "morte", mas se o que seu amigo disse era verdade, então algo aconteceu com o moreno para ele não ter voltado para casa, Sirius parecia um tanto constrangido e fala.

-Ele tem uma família, Aluado... - Remo o encarou ao que Sirius suspira - Eu estava farejando no Central Park como Almofadinhas, quando uma menina me agarrou e me abraçou... Eu fiquei assustado, ainda mais com uma menina de três anos ter tanta força... Mas então eu vi ele... Ele esta completamente diferente... Se não fosse pelo cheiro mágico eu não teria o reconhecido... Mas... A menina... Aluado... Ela chamou ele de papai... - Remo arregala os olhos e deixa a garrafa de café que carregava cair no chão - Eu pensei que ele fosse negar... Mas ele abraçou ela e saiu rindo em direção de uma mulher loira... Eu não poderia ficar... Eles poderiam suspeitar de mim... - O moreno então começou a andar pelo apartamento e só agora Remo percebeu que o amigo não tinha tirado a coleira do pescoço - Será que ele não voltou por isso? Eu suspeito que ele esteja com amnésia mágica... Explicaria por que eu não pude usar o nome dele para o encontrar no mapa... Mas eu não sei o que fazer Remo... E se ele estiver feliz aqui? Eu poderia acabar com a vida dele se fazer ele se lembrar de tudo... Eu não quero ser como o Dumbledore e dizer que meu afilhado não tem direito a uma vida feliz... Mas uma parte de mim quer meu afilhado de volta... Eu quero poder ver ele e dizer que o amor... O que eu faço Aluado? -o homem parecia perdido ao que Remo o abraça e fala.

-Vamos com calma esta bem? Por que não vem para baixo e conversamos com o pessoal sobre outras coisas? Gina esta lá... Ela esta realmente preocupada com você... - O antigo maroto suspira pesadamente e encara o quarto, estava uma baderna e ele nem queria ouvir o que a camareira iria dizer da bagunça, mas ele não poderia pensar nisso agora. Ele seguiria a dica de Remo e desceria para conversar com todos que ficam surpresos com recluso ter deixado seu covil, Gina parecia particularmente feliz ao que o maroto teve que fingir seu sorriso mais falso que poderia ter enganado até mesmo a professora McGonagall.

Como ele poderia dizer para a ruiva que o homem que ela amava possivelmente estava naquele país e que tinha uma esposa e filha?

Ao mesmo tempo a ruiva pensava nas suas suspeitas e não tentava demonstrar seu nervosismo para o maroto, como ela poderia contar para o homem que talvez seu afilhado estivesse na América, sem memória alguma, tinha uma família adotiva e praticamente adotou uma menina que o amava como um pai?

 **Homenagem:**

 **Muitas pessoas devem se perguntar por que eu vivo homenageando as pessoas nos finais dos meus capitulos... Algumas pessoas nem comentam nas fics... Sei que é dificil de entender, mas eu sinceramente gosto quando as pessoas lêem as minhas fics... Adoro quando eu consigo fazer as pessoas rirem... Por isso que eu homenageio as pessoas... Jewel pode dizer que sou um safado que só fico homenageando mulheres... (É não é verdade? Jewel) Não é não... Eu só gosto de me divertir e de falar um obrigado para as pessoas que Lêem e aprovam as minhas fics...**

 **(Nada a ver o fato que a maioria são garotas? Jewel)**

 **Ei... Tenho leitores masculinos também... E eu sei que você daria "homenagens" para eles também...**

 **Mas bem... Este capitulo vai para as pessoas que colocaram a fic nos favoritos e estão seguindo ela...**

 **Amandaas2005, Ariane Cullen Potter, Francielly Potter, Ines Mc, Kaoru Slytherin, LuaM, Mago Merlin (que gentilmente betou esta fic, vejam as fics dele que são otimas. Jewel), Mcjanayna Potter, Mickky e Sandra Longbotton.**

 **Fico feliz que estejam gostando da fic... E espero que se divirtam com o capitulo...**

 **Até o próximo cap...**

 **Inté.**


	10. Capítulo X - Pijamas, aparatação e flore

**As Chamas que escondem o passado.**

 **Resumo:** Ele foi parar longe de casa, sem nenhuma mémoria ou qualquer pista de como foi parar lá, mas isso seria um castigo ou uma benção do destino? Ele conseguiria encontrar pistas para seu passado ou ele viveria a sua nova vida?

 **N/A:** Kawa e Mago Merlin entram sorrateiramente "É NOSSO.. TUDO NOSSO.. TUDO... TUDO MESMO É NOSSO..."

Cena Censurada.

-"Desculpem pessoal... Houve certos problemas tecnicos e agora é a mensagem certa... O que vocês estavam dizendo mesmo meninos? " -Jewel pergunta com uma taco de baseball na mão.

-"Esta é uma fic feita por fãs, sem fins lucrativos... Os personagens são do direito da J.K. Rowling... Eles não são nossos... Esta fics é feita puramente para divertimento..." -Kawa e Mago falam quietamente.

-"Muito bem... Bem... Boa Leitura" -Jewel fala ao sentar no trono majestoso enquanto vigia os dois autores.

 **Capítulo X - Pijamas, aparatação e flores amaldiçoadas.**

Charles só tinha uma coisa para dizer sobre a Copa Mundial.

Era uma completa loucura.

Gina e Rony tinham aparecido às três da manhã na loja o que assustou os moradores que apareceram com vários tipos de "armas" ao que Gina apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha ao ver o chicote na mão de Vanessa que cora e esconde rapidamente quando Charles e seu pai se viraram para ela.

-O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? - Gina se virou para Charles, ele provavelmente estava com calor, pois estava dormindo sem camisa e a ruiva teve que sair de seu transe rapidamente quando percebeu que o moreno a encarava confuso.

-Vi... Viemos levar vocês para o acampamento da Copa Mundial... - Ela fala rapidamente ao que Vanessa joga uma camisa para o moreno que manda uma carranca para a "irmã" ao que Gina agradece silenciosamente.

-Pensamos que seria mais a noite... Eu ia perguntar onde seria para dirigirmos até o estádio... - Rony treme a cabeça e fala.

-O lugar que fazemos a Copa tem que ser protegido... Não tem como chegar com métodos trouxas... - Ele entrega os bilhetes para a família e então sorri - Como não temos permissão para criar chaves de portais vamos levar vocês com nosso método especial - ele estava para puxar Vanessa e Jasper pelo braço quando Gina clareia a garganta e fala.

-Sério mesmo Ronald? Você vai levar eles em seus pijamas? - O ruivo então percebe que toda a família tinha acabado de acordar e que Vanessa estava usando um baby-doll um tanto relevador que fez tanto Charles e Jasper mandarem um olhar atravessado para a roupa da loira.

-Cresçam vocês dois... O que é bonito e para se mostrar... Uma pena que eu não tenha alguém digno para ver - ela então vai para seu quarto acordar Emily que não tinha acordado com aquele barulho todo.

-Eu pensei que ela estava interessada no cara da faculdade... - Charles falou ao que ele vai em direção do seu quarto preparar algumas coisas para levar em uma mochila, não faria mal estar preparado.

Então seus olhos recaem em seu "sobretudo", fazia anos que ele não o usava, mas ele percebeu que se ele estava para ir em um evento bruxo, ele poderia muito bem se vestir como um não?

Ele retira o sobretudo do cabide e guarda as "varinhas" nos bolsos internos e percebe o como era fundo, mas então a varinha que ele sempre percebeu reagir diferente com ele parecia pular em sua mão e do nada ela desaparece.

Ele procura pela varinha e quando ele pensou que tinha a perdido, ele sentiu como se algo estivesse saindo de seu pulso, ele deu um leve movimento e a varinha saiu de um coldre que estava preso no seu braço.

Mas de onde tinha vindo? Ele nunca tinha usado um coldre estranho como aquele.

Ele treme a cabeça pensando sobre o assunto, mágica parecia ser bem conveniente às vezes.

Ele desceu para encontrar Vanessa, Jasper e Emily brincando com mantos iguais aos dele, ele manda um olhar para Gina que parecia encarar o sobretudo dele com os olhos largos, mas antes que ele pudesse perguntar o que tinha acontecido, Emily pula nos braços do "pai" e fala.

-O que achou Papai? Eu pareço uma bruxinha? - ele ri da intensidade da menina, ela deveria de estar mal humorada por acordar tão cedo, mas ela parecia estar com energia de sobra para a tal Copa Mundial de Quadribol. Rony parecia tecer algo com sua varinha e quando terminou ele sorri para sua irmã que mostra a língua e fala.

-Eu acabei de terminar a proteção da loja... Não importa que métodos usem... Assim que a pessoa pisar dentro da loja, os alarmes vão soar e a policia vai estar aqui rapidamente... - Jasper parecia contente com a ajuda ao que ele estava preocupado com a loja fechada e sozinha por tanto tempo - Bem... Vamos ter que fazer isso em pares... - Rony novamente oferece o braço para Vanessa e Jasper e instrui que eles agarrassem bem apertado e antes que eles pudessem perguntar o que eles estavam fazendo, eles somem em um estalo fazendo Charles arregalar os olhos e Emily parecer surpresa.

-Agora é a nossa vez, não? - Gina oferece o braço para Charles enquanto ela abraçava Emily, a ruiva sentiu como se uma corrente elétrica prazerosa passasse por seu braço quando Charles a segurou, mas ela tentou se focar no seu destino e com um leve estalo eles somem da loja.

Quando eles enfim aterrissaram, Emily parecia enjoada ao que Gina pega algo de seu manto e oferece para a garota que começa a beber, Charles estava caído no chão e fala com uma voz forte.

-Eu odeio aparatação... Eu prefiro qualquer tipo de viagem... Mas eu nunca mais aparato na minha vida... - Rony que estava ao lado de Gina encarou o moreno com os olhos largos e fala.

-Como você... - Mas Gina segura seu braço e treme a cabeça, eles teriam tempo para perguntas depois.

-Aqui Charles - ela oferece uma garrafa para o homem que toma e sente um gosto de algo doce que parecia acalmar seu estomago completamente e a sensação de ser exprimido por um tubo deixou seu corpo.

-Eu posso dizer que foi uma experiência... Única... - Jasper fala com um sorriso quando Vanessa ainda parecia segurar os braços, como se o sentimento de ser exprimida ainda lhe assombrava.

-Temos que ir para os nossos lugares - Gina então começa a comandar o grupo que seguia silenciosamente enquanto a ruiva e seu irmão se escondiam atrás dos seus capuzes, a família sabia que os dois eram famosos e não queriam chamar a atenção, mas eles poderiam chamar atenção no meio daquela loucura toda?

Eles pareciam andar por quase meia hora ao que Emily adormeceu nos braços de Charles, ele estava para perguntar se faltava muito para os ruivos quando uma família parecia acenar para eles.

Charles nunca tinha visto tantos ruivos juntos.

Até mesmo na parada de São Patrício ele tinha visto tantos ruivos rindo e se divertindo em volta de sete tendas que pareciam mais "normais" de todas que eles tinham visto até agora.

Quem teria uma tenda em forma de castelo e traria pavões vivos para servir como mascotes?

Mas Charles não pensava nisso, ele foi praticamente arrastado pelos "ruivos" que disparavam perguntas atrás da outra ao que o moreno lançou um olhar para a ruiva que veio em seu salvamento.

-Se vocês ousarem acordar a Emily eu juro que miro a goles em quem foi no meio da partida - Todos os ruivos estremecem e então percebem a pequena menina dormindo nos braços do moreno ao que um homem ruivo de cabelos compridos sorri e fala.

-Coloque ela na barraca das crianças... Ela vai se sentir mais tranquila - Charles encarou a pequena barraca que foi montada e lançou um olhar um tanto desconfiado para o ruivo que foi chamado de Gui, o moreno não queria deixar Emily sozinha com pessoas "desconhecidas".

-Ela vai ficar bem Charles... - Gina falou suavemente ao que ela puxou o moreno para a tenda - Minha sobrinha está dormindo ai... O afilhado de um amigo também... Eles têm a mesma idade que Emily... - A ruiva então entra na tenda que fez Charles elevar as sobrancelhas, assim que ele entra ele deixa escapar um assovio com o espaço que tinha dentro da "pequena" tenda - Magia - Gina fala com um sorriso ao que Charles coloca a menina em uma cama e do nada ele conjura um ursinho que a menina abraçou e continuou a dormir.

-Eu estou começando a amar magia... - Ele sorriu para a ruiva que teve que se virar para ele não a ver corando, o que estava acontecendo com ela? Ela tinha resistido às cantadas de muitos homens e até mesmo meio veelas que eram primos de Fleur e com um sorriso o moreno poderia a fazer sentir como se suas pernas estivessem virando gelatina?

Ela precisava se controlar, ela tinha um jogo para enfrentar.

Eles saem ao que os ruivos pareciam se agrupar em volta do casal ao que Gina apenas manda um olhar e todos voltam a rir dos dois.

-Posso saber por que eles estão tentando me intimidar? - Charles perguntou ao que a ruiva cora e lança um olhar atravessado para Rony que se esconde atrás de uma Hermione quase sonâmbula.

-Alguém de boca grande que eu não vou dizer o nome... Mas que começa com RO e termina com NALD... Disse sobre o nosso... Acidente... No quarto do hotel... - Charles parecia corar ao se lembrar do corpo da ruiva em cima do seu, era uma imagem que ele jamais esqueceria.

-Então... Eu... Humm... Devo me desculpar? - A ruiva se virou para ele e seus olhos pareciam estar em chamas.

-Eles não têm direito algum de exigir desculpas das pessoas... Foi um acidente e para quem eu mostro meu corpo nu não é assunto deles... SOU UMA MULHER CRESCIDA E POSSO MOSTRAR MEU CORPO PARA QUEM EU QUISER... - Charles sentiu o rosto corar ao que todos em volta pareciam encarar o casal com os olhos largos, provavelmente a ruiva não queria dizer isso na frente de tantas pessoas, mas agora era tarde, ela ainda mandava aqueles olhos cheios de paixão e fogo que o moreno nunca tinha visto antes.

 _Beija ela._

De onde veio este pensamento?

 _Não importa, beija ela agora..._

Ele parecia estar possuído, parecia que uma parte dele queria abraçar a ruiva e beijar ela ali na frente de todo mundo.

Mas outra parte, a que conhecia a ruiva a pouco tempo tentava penosamente se afastar, ele era amigo da ruiva e não queria estragar a amizade deles.

Com muita força de vontade ele conseguiu se segurar e cabeceou para a ruiva que parecia ficar feliz com a concordância e se voltou para seus irmãos que pareciam chocados e ao mesmo tempo apreensivos com o olhar da ruiva.

Charles foi apresentado rapidamente à família de Gina, ela conheceu primeiro Gui e sua esposa Fleur que a ruiva contou que o irmão mais velho e sua esposa trabalhavam como Quebradores de Maldição. O ruivo apertou a mão do moreno e tentou lançar um olhar avaliador ao que Gina e Fleur batem na cabeça do homem que murmura um desculpa.

Logo ele conheceu Carlinhos e sua esposa Carmen, ela tinha nos braços um pequeno bebê que ela alimentava e Gina informou que seu irmão trabalhava com Dragões.

Charles parecia querer conversar com o homem sobre os dragões, mas ele deixa para depois, ele seguia a ruiva que falava animadamente sobre o emprego de cada irmão.

Percy era o mais "normal" dos irmãos da ruiva, Charles poderia sentir uma pequena tensão entre a família sobre o homem, talvez fosse uma briga antiga que ninguém queria falar? Ele não pressionou a ruiva ao que Percy se levanta e aperta a mão do moreno de forma tão... Polida? Formal? O moreno não conseguia explicar, mas sua esposa Audrey parecia rir e aperta a mão de Charles de forma mais descontraída.

Então ele foi emboscado pelos gêmeos, eles pareciam falar ao mesmo tempo e a oferecer alguns doces para o moreno que fez Gina quase lançar uma maldição neles.

-Estes eu conheço, não Gina? - o moreno pisca para a ruiva, que no começo fica sem entender, mas se lembrando das fotos do moreno dos ruivos, ela começa a rir.

-Nos conhecemos? - Os gêmeos perguntam confusos ao que Harry discretamente mostra algumas fotos dos gêmeos entrando na loja "suspeita" e ambos parecia corar e a gaguejar - Charle companheiro... Quanto tempo que não nos víamos? - Eles abraçaram o moreno ao que eles imploravam nos ouvidos do homem sobre não divulgar aquelas fotos, principalmente para suas esposas Angelina e Alicia.

Gina sarcasticamente apresenta Rony e Hermione ao que o moreno apenas ri do olhar ofendido que os dois fizeram ao ser apresentados de forma tão resumida ao que todos começam a rir novamente.

Charles se afastou um pouco ao que Gina parecia dar um sermão em Rony sobre contar o "acidente" para os outros irmãos e sorri.

Ele poderia ter conhecido a família em menos de meia hora, mas ele sabia que gostaria deles.

-Eu sei que foi um acidente querido - ele se vira para ver uma mulher idosa com alguns fios brancos em uma cascata ruiva igual ao da garota que saiu de sua frente, provavelmente esta era a famosa Molly Weasley -Gina sempre foi um tanto... Diferente... Acho que ser a única menina em uma casa de garotos fora a mãe... Não ajudou em uma formação mais... Feminina... Mas eu a amo do jeito que ela é... - Charles sorri para a mulher e fala.

-Se eu disser que ela provavelmente pensou que eu estava desmaiado ainda ajudaria? - a mulher sorriu para o moreno e o levou para conhecer o seu velho marido Arthur que parecia feliz em conhecer o moreno que tinha um vasto conhecimento sobre trouxas - Para falar a verdade eu não sei tanto... Mas meu amigo Jasper é um vendedor de uma loja de penhores... Ele lida com todo o tipo de aparato trouxa... - Molly lançou um olhar suplicante que Charles não entendeu, mas assim que os dois homens foram reunidos, eles pareciam perdidos para o mundo enquanto cada um tentava perguntar mais sobre o mundo do outro -Desculpe Molly... - A mulher sorri para o moreno e fala.

-Não se culpe querido... Meu Arthur sempre foi fascinado pela cultura trouxa... - Ela lança um olhar amoroso para seu marido ao que Charles apenas sorri, ele queria poder sentir isso por alguém.

De repente seus olhos se encontram com os de Gina que sorri para ele enquanto apresentava seus irmãos para Vanessa que parecia fascinada por tudo a sua volta.

Charles não sabia o que sentir, ele sempre se sentiu um tanto isolado, ele tinha criado uma vida com os Walkers, mas ele sentia que enquanto não tivesse suas memórias de volta. Ele não poderia ser completo, ele não tinha parado de viver, ele viveu intensamente cada dia como se esperando que algo lhe desse um pequeno vislumbre do seu passado, mas ele não ficava chateado em não descobrir nada, pelo menos o dia foi bom e ele se divertiu.

Mas ali agora, estando em volta de todos aqueles seres mágicos e ouvindo histórias sobre magias, dragões e quadribol, ele sentia que estava achando o seu lugar.

Ele nem percebeu quando adormeceu, mas ele sentiu quando alguém o tremeu suavemente.

-Oi Charles - ele abriu os olhos para ver Hermione sorrindo para ele - Hora do almoço... - ela se afasta mostrando todos que estavam comendo ao que Emily parecia ter feito amizade com a sobrinha de Gina e o afilhado do amigo dela.

Charles sentiu algo passar por sua mente, era como se fosse uma lembrança ou algo, mas ele não conseguiu agarrar, era como se ele soubesse quem era o menino, mas ele nunca tinha visto o pequeno menino antes.

Ele elevou uma sobrancelha ao ver o cabelo do menino mudar de cor, vendo onde os olhos de Charles estavam Hermione fala com um sorriso.

-Teddy é um bruxinho especial... Ele é um metamorfomago... Um mago com uma habilidade especial de controlar as mudanças de sua aparência... Sua mãe... Ninfandora Tonks Lupin... É uma verdadeira mestra dos disfarces... - Nisso uma voz fala atrás da morena que pula.

-Eu ouvi direito Hermione Jane Granger Weasley... Você ousou dizer a um novato o meu nome inteiro? - Hermione encara a mulher que antes tinha cabelos azuis que pareciam entrar em chamas e se tornar um vermelho vibrante.

-Ei... Tonks... Eu não quis... Quero dizer... Charles não conhece ninguém... Então... Eu... Bem... DESCULPA... - Mas então a mulher começa a rir e se vira para o tal Charles que tinha se levantado.

-Sem problemas Mione... Eu sei que eu deveria arrumar um apelido novo... Não posso mais usar Tonks e senhora Lupin ainda é cedo demais... Nunca me chame de Ninfa... Isso é de uso exclusivo do Remy... - ela fala sonhadora ao que a morena treme a cabeça falando que não queria pensar nisso.

-Que tal Dora? - Charles fala ao que as duas mulheres se surpreendem e o encaram com os olhos largos ao que o moreno cora - Bem... Não pode usar Tonks e nem Sra Lupin... O outro apelido é exclusivo para seu marido... Então pensei que Dora... Era... A única opção... - Tonks parecia considerar o garoto na sua frente e então sorri.

-Vamos nos dar bem garoto - ela então se vira e grita - PESSOAL A PARTIR DE HOJE PODEM ME CHAMAR DE DORA... SE OUSAREM USAR A OUTRA PARTE DO MEU NOME EU VOU MOSTRAR O INFERNO PARA VOCÊS... - Molly repreende a mulher e aponta para as crianças que pareciam sorrir para a mulher.

-Ela é sempre tão... Intensa...? - Charles pergunta para Hermione que solta uma risada.

-Você não tem ideia Sr Watson... Você não tem ideia... - Gina se aproxima dos dois que pareciam conversar sobre magia ao que a ruiva parecia um tanto nervosa.

-O que foi Gina? - Charles pergunta ao que a ruiva lança um sorriso amarelo para ele e fala.

-Nada... Só... Bem... - Charles cabeceia e segura a mão dela.

-Eu posso entender o sentimento... Eu senti isso na primeira vez que prestei vestibular para a faculdade... Merlin que eu estava nervoso... - Hermione parecia querer dizer algo ao que Gina lança um olhar e a morena se cala, mas não antes de mandar um olhar que dizia claramente "você vai me contar depois" - Quando eu comecei a estudar... Eu não sei te dizer... Meus conhecimentos pareciam fragmentados... Eu entendia algumas coisas básicas, mas complexas? Eu tinha que reaprender tudo... Fui avançando nos meus estudos com a ajuda de Jasper e a Nessie... - ele lança um olhar agradecido para o homem que ainda conversava com o pai de Gina e a loira que ria com Fleur sobre alguma história que fez Gui ficar com uma carranca.

-Mas isso é diferente... Se eu falhar... - Charles sorri e continua a segurar sua mão, parecia se amoldar perfeitamente com a sua.

-Nervosismo é nervosismo, não importa se é para a escolha de uma carreira para seu futuro ou jogar uma copa mundial com vassouras que voam pelo ar velozmente... - Ele pisca para a ruiva que solta uma risadinha, Charles ainda não acreditava que existiam vassouras que poderiam voar tão rápido quanto as melhores motos do mundo trouxa.

Talvez ela pudesse o fazer voar depois do jogo?

Eles continuaram a conversar sem um assunto em especifico, não importa se era sobre o tempo ou se eles falavam sobre um programa trouxa que eles poderiam fazer assim que o jogo terminasse, Gina parecia se sentir completa estando ali segurando a mão do moreno.

Mas as coisas boas têm sempre que terminar.

-Oi Gina - Ela se virou para ver Michael Corner com o sorriso coquete e um ramalhete de flores nas mãos, ela poderia ver um olhar atravessado para as mãos unidas dela com Charles, mas ele rapidamente escondeu e continuava a sorrir para a ruiva - Vim desejar uma boa sorte para você no jogo... - ele tentou entregar o buque para a ruiva que fala.

-Obrigado pelo apoio Corner... Farei o meu melhor no jogo... - Mas Charles parecia sentir algo diferente vindo das flores.

Ele não sabia se era normal, mas ele poderia ver uma estranha aura azulada vindo das flores do garoto e isso parecia irritar algo dentro dele.

O homem ainda tentava fazer a ruiva aceitar ao que Charles não sabia o porquê de ter feito isso, mas assim que sua mão entrou em contato com as flores, chamas surgiram em seus braços fazendo as flores explodirem em chamas azuis e como se uma explosão tivesse acontecido entre eles, Corner voa longe do casal.

-Como você ousa... - Michael fala venenosamente e puxa a varinha que estava para apontar para Charles que não sabia o como exatamente o seu corpo estava fazendo isso, mas no mesmo instante que a varinha foi apontava para ele, ele pula em seus pés e as chamas em seus braços pareciam se intensificar e então a varinha surge na mão do moreno que sente uma corrente poderosa de magia voar por todo o seu corpo e então o grito de uma fênix assusta a todos e Michael parecia se afastar com medo do homem que protegia Gina.

-Eu não sei quem você é ou o que tentou fazer com aquelas flores... Mas saia daqui antes que você se arrependa... - Michael não pensou duas vezes e saiu correndo, ele até mesmo esqueceu a varinha no chão ao que Charles se vira para Gina - Gina... Eu... Eu não sei como... - Mas a ruiva coloca a palma da mão na boca do moreno e fala.

-Não se preocupe Charles... Eu irei tentar explicar tudo mais tarde... - Nisso Gui parecia encarar o ramalhete no chão e então cheira suavemente antes de jogar as flores longe e tacar fogo no que restou das flores.

-Um feitiço de amor nas flores... Eu não sei como você soube Charles... Mas assim que Gina tocasse as flores, ela ia perder completamente o sentido e se apaixonaria loucamente pelo Corner... - Todos arregalam os olhos ao que Charles parecia ficar com uma carranca pesada e sua aura parecia se manifestar novamente.

-Como ele ousa... - Vanessa fala com uma voz poderosa que fez Charles sair de seu transe e recuar diante da fúria da mulher e todos os homens estremecem sem perceber, eles conheciam a mulher há apenas algumas horas, mas eles tinham um profundo respeito e certo medo da loira que tinha os olhos mais poderosos do que qualquer das bruxas no acampamento.

Embora ela fosse trouxa.

Ela caminha para Charles e Gina e leva ambos para um canto e manda os dois voltarem a conversar ao que eles ainda estavam atordoados com a fúria da mulher que pediu para Carlinhos conjurar um saco de areia e duas luvas de boxe.

-Ela parece ter se enturmado, não? - Charles pergunta com um sorriso ao que Gina volta a rir, ela não tinha duvidas sobre o moreno, mas ela sabia que ele precisaria de tempo para assimilar tudo o que ela iria lhe dizer, mas não importava agora, tudo o que ela poderia fazer era aproveitar o momento enquanto o treinador inglês não a chamasse para os vestiários.

Enquanto o casal conversava feliz, um homem se vira para seu companheiro e fala.

-O que acha? Não é o que eu disse? - Um homem encara bem o moreno e então a ruiva, ele lança um olhar para o amigo e fala.

-Você sabe que vai ser complicado "retirar" a peça no meio do jogo... Precisamos nos assegurar que ele não interfira... - O homem sorri e aponta para um bastão no chão que brilhou com um leve aura vermelha antes de voltar ao normal.

-Eu passei os últimos meses encantando o bastão... Acha que eu não tenho tudo preparado? - o homem apenas sorriu e saiu andando ao que o primeiro ficou um tempo encarando a ruiva e o moreno antes de sair andando com o bastão nas costas, ele sempre teve clientes estranhos, mas um que queria um pedido tão especifico? Era um tanto incomum, mas o que importava para ele eram os galeões.

Enquanto isso outra dupla encarava o casal com um olhar de desconfiança, mas no caso, os dois focavam no moreno.

-Eu te disse Remo... É ele... - Remo encarou o menino que ria e então cabeceia para seu amigo, ele não poderia negar, mesmo com quatro anos ele ainda poderia sentir o fraco cheiro de Harry no menino.

-Mas parece que você esta errado sobre ela ter uma esposa... - Remo sorri para a mulher loira que ainda esmurrava o saco de areia enquanto os homens pareciam temer cada soco que ela dava.

-Mas... E a menina? - o homem aponta para a menina que ria ao lado de Teddy e Victorie.

-Isso também é um mistério... Mas talvez a gente descubra mais no final do jogo... - Sirius bufa e fala.

-Você sabe... Eu sempre fiquei ansioso para que o jogo começasse... Mas por que agora tudo o que eu mais quero e que ele termine o mais rápido possível? - Remo apenas sorri e desvia a conversa para o olhar que o maroto dava para a mulher loira que acompanhava o "Harry" ao que o lobisomem apenas ria da ironia quando Sirius fazia piada sobre ele ser um papa anjo quando começou a namorar com Tonks.

 **Homenagem:**

 **Este capitulo vai pra uma garota muito especial pra mim... Eu simplesmente adoro ela... Minha doce Vicky Couto... Te adoro por demais minha anjinha sexy, quente, linda e fofinha..rsrsrs**

 **(Mas tá ficando ainda mais safado... Olha que isso daqui é pra ser uma homenagem educada Sr Kawa - Jewel)**

 **Mas eu to educado... Eu não posso negar que eu acho ela uma anjinha...**

 **(Sim, sim... Sei de todos os adjetivos que você usaria... Mas olha o respeito heim? Ah sim... Uma dica para os leitores... Comentem nas fics que ele posta mais rapido... Jewel)**

 **EI! Não é bem assim... Eu posto... Quando acho que é a hora certa...**

 **(Então é quando ele lê os comentários e fica todo feliz lá... Jewel)**

 **Certo... Parou... Esta homenagem é para a viic... Não pra você ficar me denunciando aqui... Espero que você goste do capitulo minha anjinha... Te amo por demais... Beijos...**

 **Inté.**


	11. Capítulo XI - A Copa Mundial de Quadribo

**As Chamas que escondem o passado.**

 **Resumo:** Ele foi parar longe de casa, sem nenhuma mémoria ou qualquer pista de como foi parar lá, mas isso seria um castigo ou uma benção do destino? Ele conseguiria encontrar pistas para seu passado ou ele viveria a sua nova vida?

 **N/A:** Kawa e Mago Merlin entram sorrateiramente "É NOSSO.. TUDO NOSSO.. TUDO... TUDO MESMO É NOSSO..."

Cena Censurada.

-"Desculpem pessoal... Houve certos problemas tecnicos e agora é a mensagem certa... O que vocês estavam dizendo mesmo meninos? " -Jewel pergunta com uma taco de baseball na mão.

-"Esta é uma fic feita por fãs, sem fins lucrativos... Os personagens são do direito da J.K. Rowling... Eles não são nossos... Esta fics é feita puramente para divertimento..." -Kawa e Mago falam quietamente.

-"Muito bem... Bem... Boa Leitura" -Jewel fala ao sentar no trono majestoso enquanto vigia os dois autores.

 **Capítulo XI - A Copa Mundial de Quadribol.**

Quando a tarde chegou, parecia que um verdadeiro pelotão de vendedores surgiu do nada ao que Charles pensou que provavelmente surgiram mesmo. Eles corriam pelas fileiras de tendas e anunciavam aos gritos os seus produtos. Os adultos tiveram que segurar as crianças que pareciam querer correr para todas as barracas possíveis, embora Charles estivesse com o mesmo entusiasmo das crianças.

-Por que não vamos às compras? Gina me deu algum dinheiro para comprar algumas coisas para a Emily - Gui fala ao que Harry cabeceia, mas não antes de tirar uma sacola com trezentos galeões que ele ainda tinha da sua "vida anterior".

-Eu não sei o preço das coisas... Eu tenho este dinheiro que eu achei comigo quando eu... Bem... Você poderia me ajudar a comprar algumas coisas pelo preço certo? - Gui no começo ficou surpreso com tanto ouro, mas rapidamente ajuda o moreno a comprar algumas coisas que ele queria para sua "família", eles tinham comprado quatro "binóculos" estranhos que Gui dizia ser encantado com várias funções e que poderia ajudar a ver o jogo e alguns doces que tinha efeitos estranhos ao que o ruivo sugeriu uma caixa enorme de sapos de chocolate.

-São encantados para parecerem sapos... Mas são os chocolates mais populares do nosso mundo - Charles cabeceia e compra duas caixas ao que de repente eles ouvem o gritinho de Emily, o moreno parecia agir por instinto e logo estava com a varinha na mão ao que Gui fala.

-Cuidado... Você pode começar uma guerra só fazendo isso - ele então aponta para a menina morena que corria em alta velocidade para o homem e o puxa para ver a exibição de vassouras de brinquedos e ela apontava para uma vassoura que era idêntica a vassoura de Gina.

-Olha papai... Não parece a vassoura da Tia Ginny? - Charles sorri e encara o preço, custava setenta galeões e Gui parecia lançar um olhar atravessado para o preço, mas vendo o olhar de Emily ao que Teddy e Victorie brincavam com as suas próprias vassouras o moreno não pensou duas vezes.

-Eu vou levar... - Gui fala suavemente que as vassouras poderiam custar até cinquenta galeões na Inglaterra ao que Charles dá de ombro - Minha "filha" está feliz com o presente... Eu pagaria tudo o que tenho para ver ela sorrindo - A menina sai abraçada com a vassoura ao que Charles apenas sorri quando o trio parecia voar alguns pés no chão enquanto os adultos tinham as varinhas caso precisasse abrandar a queda das crianças.

-Eu posso entender o como você se sente... Quando Victorie me pede para visitar o Teddy... Eu tento falar que não dá... Que poderíamos ir outro dia... Mas assim que ela lança aquele olhar eu sei que eu vou deixar meu trabalho só para ver ela feliz - o ruivo solta uma risada ao que a loirinha vai até o garoto e "ensinava" ele a voar direito.

Parecia que a tarde foi passando rapidamente, os adultos conversavam enquanto as crianças brincavam com as suas vassouras, Vanessa e Emily ficaram surpresas com os sapos de chocolate e a pequena menina não queria comer os sapinhos, mas assim que o chocolate derreteu na sua boca, ela parecia entusiasmada com o doce e Vanessa encarava os cartões com interesse.

-Então... Estes são bruxos ilustres? - Ela segura um cartão de Dumbledore ao que Carlinhos fala.

-Este foi o nosso diretor... Ele ainda é diretor de Hogwarts... Um dos maiores bruxos de todos os tempos... - Mas então a loira encontra um cartão que fez todos desviarem o olhar para o chão.

Harry Potter.

Ela encarou bem a foto, era de um menino magro com profundos olhos verdes que eram escondidos atrás de...

Óculos redondos?

Ela encarou Charles que corria atrás de Emily que voava rapidamente com sua vassoura de brinquedo.

Poderia ser ele?

Mas... Todos diziam que ele tinha morrido?

Ela se levantou para falar sobre sua "descoberta" quando um homem se esbarrou nela.

-Ai... Olha por onde anda seu mamute - ela falou brava ao que dois olhos acinzentados encaram os olhos azuis da loira.

-Desculpe... Eu não fiz por mau... - o homem oferece a mão para Vanessa que cora diante do sorriso do homem "maduro".

-Desculpe ter xingado... Eu não vi também onde eu estava indo... - Um homem atrás do moreno parecia rir e fala.

-Ela ainda esta no chão, Almofadinhas... - O homem sai de seu transe e cora sob o olhar do amigo e então ajuda a loira a se levantar que cora e então sorri para o homem.

-Então... Seu nome é Almofadinhas? Eu devo dizer... Eu ouvi nomes estranhos hoje... Mas o seu é bem... Incomum... - O homem cora ainda mais e manda um olhar maligno para o amigo e fala.

-Não... Meu nome é Sirius... Sirius Orion Black... - ele então faz uma reverência para a mulher que solta uma risadinha e fala.

-Prazer em conhecê-lo Sr Black... Sou Vanessa Walkers... - Sirius manda um sorriso coquete para a mulher e fala num tom sedutor.

-Me chame de Sirius... Eu não gosto de Sr Black - Vanessa parecia sorrir de forma marota e fala.

-Vou pensar no seu caso... Sr Black... - Se o homem queria jogar, ela poderia se divertir também,

Remo apenas treme a cabeça e pega o cartão que a loira tinha deixado cair, eles precisavam falar com Harry logo, mas não antes do jogo.

Eles sabiam que o moreno merecia se divertir antes de pensar em assuntos sérios.

A medida que a noite foi se aproximando, eles vão se reunindo em direção de um enorme estádio que Vanessa e Jasper ficam surpresos em ter aparecido do nada assim que eles passaram por uma "floresta".

Eles viram várias pessoas subirem as escadas enquanto algumas pessoas poderiam usar o "elevador" que era exclusivo para as famílias dos jogadores, Charles encarou o "tapete voador" que subiu tranquilamente e os deixou na cabine familiar.

-O governo americano fez um bom trabalho - Hermione cabeceia aprovando os métodos usados no estádio ao que parecia se preencher rapidamente, Charles segurava Emily que queria olhar para todo o estádio enquanto Vanessa parecia olhar para todos os lados como se procurando alguém.

-Quem você está procurando? - ele pergunta para a loira que fala.

-NADA... - vendo o olhar do moreno ela emenda - cachorro quente... O que mais? Nunca se vá a um estádio sem aproveitar um bom cachorro quente... - Charles apenas sorri para a irmã e fala.

-Se for aquele cara moreno de antes... Ele tá atrás da sua cadeira com um sorriso convencido que eu não sei se gosto... - A loira cora mais e parecia sorrir com a informação do moreno. Ele queria dizer mais sobre o homem ser velho demais para ela, mas considerando que a irmã postiça tinha dito que o cara que ela estava interessada tinha ido se "divertir" em uma festinha de conhecidos. Ele pensou que era justo ela ter algum "divertimento" também, embora Charles manteria os olhos naquele moreno de olhos acinzentados.

O estádio inteiro parecia se encher e todos tinham bandeiras da Inglaterra e da Noruega e gritavam fervorosamente em apoio pelas suas seleções, Charles viu várias pessoas diferentes entrando na cabine e se cumprimentarem de forma amigável. Embora dois homens pareciam lançar olhares hostis para Charles ao que ele não se importava em mandar de volta no caso de Michael Corner, mas o outro homem era uma surpresa para o moreno.

-Aquele é Dino Tomás... Um antigo namorado da Gina - ele ouviu Gui falar atrás dele, o ruivo parecia ter pego uma simpatia pelo moreno esclarecia todas as duvidas que Charles poderia ter - ele deve de ter ouvido sobre a sua amizade com Gina... - Gui manda um olhar atravessado para o homem que desvia o olhar para o estádio ao que uma menina loira parou bem em frente de Charles.

Ela tinha um conjunto estranho de roupas e uma bolsa enorme com o que parecia ser feitas de retalhos de pano fosforescente, mas ela tinha os olhos fixos no moreno que se sentiu um tanto incomodo.

-Oi... - ele fala hesitante ao que a loira sorri e fala.

-Então você é o Charles que eu ouvi tanto... - E para a surpresa do moreno ela o abraça e fala no seu ouvido - E bom rever você... Mas deixemos as revelações para depois... Vamos ter um tempo bom agora - assim que ela se afasta um homem sorri para o moreno e fala.

-Desculpe pela minha esposa... Ela tem estado sentimental ultimamente - ele oferece a mão e fala - Neville Longbottom a seu dispor -O moreno sorri para o homem e aperta sua mão ao que ambos apenas sorri com a loira chamando o marido para ver mais um conhecido que tinha encontrado.

Mas Charles não poderia deixar de pensar no que a loira disse.

 _E bom rever você..._

Ela o conhecia? Ela sabia quem ele era? Por que ela parecia surpresa, feliz e ao mesmo tempo chorosa sobre o conhecer novamente?

Ele queria respostas, mas sabia que todas viriam depois do jogo.

Mas então para a surpresa de Charles o homem "abelhão" entra conversando com um homem musculoso que parecia um ator de filmes de ação e ambos pareciam discutir ao que o homem apenas treme a cabeça ao que o "abelhão" parecia murchar e se sentar.

O "musculoso" começa a anunciar a copa mundial e todos pareciam ansiosos, primeiramente foi a demonstração dos mascotes das nações.

A Noruega parecia trazer Ninfas que dançavam e cantavam suavemente por todo o campo fazendo os homens aplaudirem fortemente pela dança sensual que elas demonstravam, até mesmo o "musculoso" parecia cantar seu apoio para a Noruega ao que então elas se afastam e o homem anuncia o mascote da Inglaterra.

No começo Charles pensava o porquê de um mascote ao que ele logo percebeu o porquê.

Um pássaro vermelho vibrante voava por todo o estádio e soltava algumas notas que fazia todos nas arquibancadas sentirem os corações flutuarem e um grito de aprovação surge quando, do nada, chamas brancas surgem no meio do estádio e uma fênix branca parecia voar junto da ave escarlate que ainda cantava.

As duas aves voavam por todo o estádio e então voam para um poleiro que surgiu do nada no outro canto do estádio.

Todos aplaudiram fortemente assim que a canção sumiu, mas Charles estava grudado na poltrona com os olhos largos.

Ele poderia se lembrar da canção.

Era a mesma canção que estava no meio das chamas enquanto ele caiu dentro do lago no Central Park.

Os pássaros de fogo, Fênixes, eles tinham alguma conexão com a sua viagem até Nova York.

Parecia como se um enorme quebra cabeça estava se formando em sua mente, mas apenas algumas peças fora do lugar e que lhe impediam de lembrar tudo, por que ele não poderia juntar tudo logo?

Ele sentiu sua mão sendo apertada e ele vê o sorriso de Emily quando os pássaros pararam de cantar, ele rapidamente sorri de volta para a menina que falava sobre os pássaros lindos que pareciam encarar o estádio com orgulho e felicidade.

O "musculoso" então chamou as duas seleções, Charles teve que segurar Emily quando Gina foi anunciada, a garotinha pulava e gritava ao que a ruiva passou ao lado da cabine e sorri para a menina que grita ao ter sido vista pela sua "Tia Ginny".

O jogo que se seguiu era rápido e ao mesmo tempo empolgante, Jasper parecia fascinado com o como o jogo era intenso, não importa se era uma mistura de vários jogos que ele conheceu durante sua vida, nada o preparou para a intensidade do Quadribol ao que Vanessa o ameaçou levar para casa se ele não se acalmasse com os gritos que ele dava.

Charles encarava o jogo com um misto de alegria e... Nostalgia?

Ele tinha jogado Quadribol antes?

Ele não saberia dizer, mas algo andou incomodando o moreno desde o começo da partida e ele se virou para Gui.

-Ei Gui! - o ruivo se vira para o moreno que fala - E normal o bastão do batedor norueguês brilhar um tom de vermelho? - Gui encara o batedor que Charles apontou e fala.

-Brilhando? Eu não vejo brilho algum Charles... - O moreno parecia confuso e fala.

-Estranho... Parecia o mesmo brilho que eu vi naquelas flores do cara ali - ele aponta para Corner que parecia sorrir ao que Gina se desvia de um balaço.

-Você pode ver um brilho no bastão? - O ruivo pergunta alarmado ao que Charles cabeceia e o ruivo estava para falar quando o estádio inteiro começa a gritar ao que Gina marcou o seu décimo quinto gol e estava 320 x 150 para a Inglaterra quando os dois apanhadores miraram em direção ao chão e pareciam a procura do pomo de ouro.

Todos gritavam para suas seleções e Charles poderia ver que o apanhador Inglês estava manobrando para sair do mergulho a qualquer momento enquanto o Norueguês parecia não se importar se ele ia se estatelar no chão, mas então os olhos de Charles vão para Gina que parecia sorrir, ele sorri também, mas o sorriso some ao ver o batedor Norueguês atingir o ombro da ruiva com o bastão.

-GINAAAAAAA - Ele grita ao que a ruiva se pendura com o braço enquanto todos ainda torciam pelos apanhadores, Charles tentou ir até a ruiva, mas tinha uma cerca mágica que impedia que os balaços atingisse o publico ou que eles caísse, mas não se sabe o como a magia de Charles reagiu, mas ele agarrou a cerca mágica com as mãos e com um grito poderoso a cerca se parte abrindo uma lacuna ao que o moreno se vira para Emily e fala com um sorriso calmo, mas os olhos do moreno brilhavam com poder -Você poderia me emprestar Emy? - a garotinha rapidamente joga a vassoura de brinquedo para o moreno que pula.

Gui estava para gritar que uma vassoura de brinquedo de uma criança de quatro anos não aguentaria o peso de um adulto ao que a vassoura parecia se modificar enquanto o moreno caia e assim que ele estava para tocar o chão, ela se transforma em uma vassoura completamente diferente.

Era feita de uma madeira vermelha vibrante com alguns fios dourados e seus ramos pareciam feitas de pequenas palhas laranja que davam um tom de fogo que fez o moreno riscar pelo campo numa velocidade alarmante e ele para bem debaixo de Gina e a segura ao que a ruiva tentava não demonstrar que seu ombro doía.

-Ei ruiva... Você sempre voa por aqui? - ele pergunta tentando distrair a ruiva ao que ela solta uma risadinha em meio a dor e fala.

-Esta é... A cantada... Mais... Horrível... Que eu já ouvi... Sr Watson... - Charles sorri para a ruiva e eles estavam descendo, eles poderiam ver os medibruxos se aproximando ao que os apanhadores pareciam ter perdido o pomo de ouro no meio da confusão.

-Eu vou cuidar dela... - O medibruxo falou ao que Charles ainda segurava Gina em seus braços, ele encara o brilho vermelho no ombro da ruiva e uma enfermeira que estava ao lado do medibruxo fala ao usar a varinha no braço da ruiva.

-O braço dela está quebrada... Mas pode ser curado facilmente... -A mulher lança um feitiço no ombro da ruiva que logo começa a gritar de dor novamente, Harry poderia sentir o brilho vermelho aumentando ao que o moreno sente os ossos da ruiva quebrando novamente.

-Uma maldição complexa... Talvez eu precise a curar com meu tratamento intensivo... - O medibruxo fala ao que Charles não iria esperar, ele sentia a mesma inquietação que ele sentiu quando Michael Corner tentou dar as flores para Gina vindo daquele homem na sua frente, ele não levaria Gina para longe dele, não enquanto ele pudesse fazer algo.

Sua aura mágica parecia se manifestar de forma intensa e as fênixes que estavam em seu poleiro pareciam voar e a gritar por todo o estádio, o medibruxo ainda tentava se aproximar da ruiva, mas Harry não deixaria.

Ele encara o braço da ruiva e suavemente toca no brilho que parecia sair do ombro dela e com um olhar de fúria, a aura do moreno vai até o bastão do homem que parecia esquentar e a cair no chão, mas não antes do brilho lançar uma pequena luz que foi em direção de dois homens.

No medibruxo que estava surpreso e um homem no meio do estádio que tentou fugir ao que os homens o seguravam e perguntavam porque ele estava tentando fugir.

Charles encara o ombro da ruiva e usa sua magia para curar o ombro da ruiva, mas parecia que a "maldição" não deixaria o ombro da ruiva ser curado, ele começa a verter ainda mais magia ao que as fênixes cantavam de forma forte.

Então a aura do moreno parecia formar uma figura que cobriu completamente o estádio, uma aura com um poder que ninguém poderia imaginar, era uma fênix de pura magia que parecia soltar algumas notas que fizeram pelo menos quarenta pessoas caírem no chão em agonia e Charles se sentiu ainda mais poderoso e lançar ainda mais magia no ombro da ruiva que sentiu os ossos se fixarem e então ela não sentia mais dor alguma.

Assim que o ombro da ruiva se cura o moreno sorri para ela e então cai nos seus braços, completamente esgotado.

-Precisamos tirar ele de lá - Remo fala ao que Sirius fala.

-Precisamos de uma distração... - Remo encara o amigo e fala.

-Mas como? - Então para a surpresa do lobisomem o amigo tira a roupa e encanta as partes intimas e sai voando em uma vassoura que ele tinha retirado das vestes -Mas o que... - Mas o amigo já tinha voado para fora da Cabine enquanto Molly assustada tentou cobrir os olhos de Emily e Victorie.

-HOMEM NÚ VOANDO PELO ESTÁDIO... - Sirius voa por todo o estádio ao que muitos homens gritavam afrontados e mulheres tentavam cobrir os olhos dos filhos e filhas, embora algumas mulheres pareciam gritar em aprovação do "entretenimento".

-VOA GOSTOSO, VOAAA! - Todos na cabine familiar se viram para Vanessa que parecia "apreciar" e muito o voo de Sirius que tentava fugir dos aurores que tentavam o pegar e o cobrir.

-Eu acho que foi uma benção o Charles estar desmaiado – Jasper fala para sua filha que cora pesadamente, ela não se arrependia de ter gritado, ela e o tal Sr Black, tinham flertado duramente pelo dia inteiro e ela não poderia negar que havia uma química entre eles.

Sem falar que o homem fez isso para ajudar o seu "irmãozinho" que tinha feito provavelmente uma magia que assombrou completamente o estádio.

O jogo prosseguiu assim que Charles foi levado por Remo e o batedor explicou sobre o seu "tio" ter lhe dado o bastão da família em troca dele apenas acertar a artilheira rival como era um costume em sua família.

Gina parecia ainda mais energizada depois do que aconteceu, ela não deixou nada a abalar agora, ela voava em uma velocidade alucinante e marcava gol atrás de gol sem piedade, ela mandava uma carranca para o apanhador inglês que parecia com medo da ruiva e vasculhava o campo inteiro como se implorando para pegar e terminar o jogo para que a ruiva não o encarasse mais.

Então o pomo enfim aparece depois de uma hora de jogo e o apanhador inglês enfim pegou encerrando a partida, mas Gina não se importa com todos comemorando, ela simplesmente voa para fora do estádio aonde ela iria até a barraca dos marotos encontrar com o moreno.

Ela precisava explicar para ele o que aconteceu, quem ele era e as suspeitas que ela tinha.

Mal sabia a ruiva que outra força da natureza estava também a caminho da barraca e que poderia revelar tudo o que aconteceu com o moreno desde que ele foi teleportado da escola de magias e bruxarias de Hogwarts para o meio do lago no Central Park.

 **Homenagem:**

 **Bem... Esta vai ser uma homenagem diferente... primeiro eu quero agradecer as duas novas pessoas que add a fic nos favoritos... Dama Mary Potter e SCosta... espero que vocês gostem da fics... e vi que vocês escrevem também... Boa sorte nessa aventura literária...rs**

 **E agora... Eu sei que as meninas vão gritar provavelmente pelo "homem nú" do capitulo... Mas por favor, se lembrem nos comentários que eu sou homem e que a Jewel e que vai apreciar comentários... Lascivos...**

 **(VOU MESMO... QUANTO MAIS LASCIVO MELHOR... HOMEM NÚ NA PARADA GAROTAS... Jewel)**

 **Por que? Por que você tem que fazer isso comigo? Mas bem... Du Martell... Eu recebi seus comentários antes de viajar... Teve uma boa viagem? Espero que sim... E espero que tenha gostado do cap...**

 **(Kawa... Olha a Viic - Jewel)**

 **Por que você sempre acha que eu to dando em cima de todo mundo? Não posso ser gentil não? Bem... Espero que vc tenha uma boa viagem e que goste do capitulo... Vou esperar ansioso pelo comentários de todos vocês...**

 **(E olha que ele espera mesmo... Todo o dia ele verifica umas dez vezes... {Jewel é amarrada e amordaçada})**

 **Bem... Obrigado a todos por acompanhar a fic... Logo mais teremos novos capitulos..**

 **Inté.**


	12. Capítulo XII - O ser mais poderoso do mu

**As Chamas que escondem o passado.**

 **Resumo:** Ele foi parar longe de casa, sem nenhuma mémoria ou qualquer pista de como foi parar lá, mas isso seria um castigo ou uma benção do destino? Ele conseguiria encontrar pistas para seu passado ou ele viveria a sua nova vida?

 **N/A:** Kawa e Mago Merlin entram sorrateiramente "É NOSSO.. TUDO NOSSO.. TUDO... TUDO MESMO É NOSSO..."

Cena Censurada.

-"Desculpem pessoal... Houve certos problemas tecnicos e agora é a mensagem certa... O que vocês estavam dizendo mesmo meninos? " -Jewel pergunta com uma taco de baseball na mão.

-"Esta é uma fic feita por fãs, sem fins lucrativos... Os personagens são do direito da J.K. Rowling... Eles não são nossos... Esta fics é feita puramente para divertimento..." -Kawa e Mago falam quietamente.

-"Muito bem... Bem... Boa Leitura" -Jewel fala ao sentar no trono majestoso enquanto vigia os dois autores.

 **Capítulo XII - O ser mais poderoso do mundo... Luna Longbottom?**

Gina Weasley sabia que tinha quebrado uma tradição centenária quando ao invés de comemorar a vitória da copa mundial com seus colegas, ela tinha praticamente voado para fora do estádio e ia em direção da barraca dos Marotos.

Ela não se importava com mais nada, tudo o que ela pensava era se o moreno estava bem.

Ela chegou na barraca em tempo recorde, ela nem queria saber o que Sirius tinha prometido para o governo americano o liberar ao que ele estava ao lado de Remo fora da barraca com olhares preocupados.

-Onde ele esta? Ele esta bem? Por que estão aqui fora? O QUE ACONTECEU COM O HARRY? -Sirius a abraça e fala suavemente.

-Ele esta bem... Esta descansando... Então... Você sabia que era ele? -Gina desviou os olhos e falou com uma voz culpada, ela não queria enganar o amigo, ela só não sabia como dizer o que desconfiava.

-Eu... Eu tinha suspeitas... Mas... -ela então encarou o maroto -Como você sabia? -Sirius suspirou e falou.

-Um dos sensores de Dumbledore que mediam a magia de Harry começou a reagir algumas semanas atrás... No começo eu não queria acreditar... Mas quando eu usei o aparelho para descobrir a localização... Eu vim aqui e... Eu senti o cheiro mágico dele... -Gina sentia as lágrimas caírem e fala suavemente.

-É ele? É realmente ele? -ela pergunta esperançosa ao que Sirius sorri e abraça a ruiva que começa a rir e a chorar ao mesmo tempo.

Ambos tinham caído em desespero e depressão durante anos com a perda daquele que eles mais amavam no mundo, mas ali estava ele, ele estava vivo e bem.

Toda sua família conseguiu de alguma forma sair do estádio e caminhava para a tenda dos marotos perguntando o que estava acontecendo, quando de repente Gina notou um brilho estranho vindo de dentro da barraca e ela entra rapidamente sendo seguida por todos.

Uma figura acariciava os cabelos do moreno levemente e todos estavam atordoados ao que Gina retira a varinha e fala com uma voz venenosa.

-Quem é você? -Neville se aproxima da ruiva e fala.

-Do que você esta falando Gina? É a Luna... -Mas Gina ainda tinha a varinha apontada para a loira e fala com uma voz ainda mais forte.

-QUEM É VOCÊ E O QUE ESTA FAZENDO DENTRO DO CORPO DA MINHA AMIGA? -A figura sorri e fala suavemente.

-Muito bem Srta Weasley... Acho que a convivência com Luna e sua conexão com o jovem Sr Potter lhe deu o poder para ver o que muitos não conseguem ver não? -Gina cabeceia sem tirar os olhos da figura que ainda passava a mão pela testa do moreno -Um de vocês aqui sabe quem eu sou... Não e Sr Black? -Todos se viram para Sirius que parecia confuso, mas então a aura da mulher parecia a envolver completamente e o maroto falou com uma voz sufocada.

-A... A Fênix do destino? -a loira sorri e fala com o mesmo tom suave.

-Sim... Eu pedi auxilio de Luna para falar fisicamente com vocês... Afinal eu estou onde nenhum mortal pode chegar... Mas alguns poucos abençoados podem sentir e ver a minha presença... Devo dizer que vocês discriminaram Luna pelo seu modo particular de ver o mundo sendo que ela vê muito mais do mundo mágico do que vocês possam sequer imaginar -a figura manda um sorriso para Hermione que cora, ela não acreditava em metade das coisas que a loira dizia, mas será que ela estava errada? A loira poderia ver o mundo mágico como nenhum deles e ela manteve criticando a loira quando ela tentava os alertar?

Hermione tinha muito no que pensar sobre isso.

Mas a figura ainda encarava Gina com os olhos amáveis e fala.

-Eu não sou uma ameaça Srta Weasley... -Mas Gina fala.

-Mas você foi a responsável pelo Harry ter vindo parar na América e perder as suas memórias não foi? -Todos arregalam os olhos e começam a falar ao mesmo tempo sobre o moreno ser o Harry ao que Gina lança um olhar poderoso que faz todos se calarem, embora Molly parecia chorar ao ver a figura adormecida e a murmurar sobre seu pequeno menino estar de volta.

-De fato... Eu fui responsável pela vinda de Harry para Nova York... Mas não foi inteiramente minha decisão -vendo os olhares de todos, ela encara Sirius e fala -Alvo Dumbledore lhe transmitiu a minha lenda não? Ele lhe contou sobre o que meu canto poderia fazer? -Sirius parecia pensativo e fala.

-Ele disse algo sobre causar ondulações e mudar o destino... Algo sobre equilibrar a balança do destino... Mas eu não compreendi completamente... -Remo bate na cabeça do moreno por guardar este tipo de informação ao que a loira ri.

-Sim... Não muitas pessoas entendem como um simples ato pode mudar completamente o destino do mundo inteiro... Se você mexer um dedo para fora do que o destino escreveu... Tudo irá mudar... E todo este mundo foi mudado por sua causa... Sr Black -Sirius pareceu surpreso e fala.

-Eu? Mas como assim eu causei tudo isso? -A loira sorri e fala suavemente.

-Você deveria ter morrido na batalha no ministério... Mais especificamente teria caído dentro do véu da morte... Mas você se lembra do que aconteceu? -Sirius cabeceia, claro que ele sabia o que aconteceu.

Como ele poderia esquecer?

Harry tinha quase pulado para dentro do véu e usado uma quantia de poder que eles nunca tinham visto antes, ele tinha arrancado o padrinho de dentro do véu e então ambos caíram ofegantes e antes mesmo que o ministério pudesse falar algo, Harry mandou Remo levar o padrinho para fora do ministério.

Os olhos de Sirius se encontram com os da loira que parecia... Tristes?

-Você deveria ter morrido naquele dia... Mas eu interferi no destino... Eu sabia como seria devastador para Harry a sua morte... Ele não precisa aprender com o sofrimento de perder as pessoas que ama... Não importa o quanto Alvo Dumbledore pensou que seu plano era o melhor... Não era adequado para o menino -ela ainda acariciava os cabelos do moreno e fala -As ondulações causaram uma mudança em Harry... Ele estava determinado em vencer os desafios que o destino colocou sobre ele... Mas ele tinha que vencer com seu próprio poder... Você se lembra do que ele pediu para você -Sirius cabeceia, logo depois dele ser liberado ele levou Harry para uma viagem e ambos treinaram como loucos até que o menino estava mais poderoso que seu padrinho e parecia que seus estudos em Hogwarts pareciam ter se ampliado de alguma forma e nas férias ele sentia que seu afilhado estava ainda mais poderoso.

Na batalha final, todos tiveram a estranha sensação que o castelo estava ajudando Harry e que ambos trabalhavam em sincronia em meio da batalha insana.

A loira encarou a todos com um sorriso triste e fala.

-A determinação de Harry em vencer os desafios do destino foram maiores do que até mesmo a minha imaginação... Eu não imaginava que salvando Sirius ele causaria tantas mudanças... Um dos fatores e que... Algumas pessoas dessa barraca não deveriam mais estar aqui... -Todos encaram chocados a noticia ao que eles se abraçam como se pensando em quem teria sido perdido naquela batalha -Harry era teimoso em não deixar que vocês fossem levados pela batalha... Ele fez de tudo para salvar as pessoas que amava e faria de tudo para os proteger... -Gina abaixa a varinha e murmura suavemente.

-Este foi o preço que ele pagou por nos salvar? Todas as memórias? -A loira sorri e treme a cabeça.

-Não minha querida... O preço pago pelas mudanças que ele fez não foram pagas por ele... Mas por vocês... -Todos pareciam confusos ao que a loira fala suavemente -Vocês sofreram com a ausência de Harry... Todos sentiram a tristeza e o desespero em perder uma parte de vocês por tanto tempo... Mas vocês também aprenderam a não depender dele... Vocês se reergueram e seguiram com seus próprios pés... -Ela encara o moreno e fala -Ele ter vindo para a América foi um desejo subconsciente dele... Ele queria conhecer o mundo e aproveitar o tempo de paz... Mas ele sabia que não teria tempo para isso... Mesmo vencendo a guerra ele teria que cuidar das pessoas que ele amava... E ajudar na reconstrução do mundo que ele tanto amava... Vocês podem imaginar ele vindo para a América simplesmente para poder fugir de toda a tristeza e memórias daquele lugar? -Todos tremem a cabeça, Harry jamais deixaria o mundo no caos que estava se ele pudesse ajudar -Mas quando eu o trouxe até aqui... Sua magia reagiu e decidiu que ele merecia um tempo de paz... Eu só não imaginava que ele fosse criar outra personalidade dentro dele... Depois de ter Tom Riddle vivendo dentro dele por tanto tempo... Mas eu acho que seria inevitável quando não se lembra de nada... -Gina deixa a varinha cair e se aproxima do moreno que parecia estar com febre.

-As duas personalidades... -A loira treme a cabeça e fala.

-Eu poderia facilmente trazer o Harry de volta... Mas isso significaria que o jovem Charles Arthur Watson iria desaparecer para sempre... -Gina queria dizer que trouxesse o Harry de volta, que ela queria o moreno que ela amava de volta, mas vendo Emily encarando a todos com medo ela sabia que não poderia pedir isso.

Ela poderia num ato de egoísmo apagar Charles da vida daquelas pessoas?

Ela traria um Harry com todas as memórias de guerras e batalhas, de dor e sofrimento e abandonar o Charles bondoso, alegre e carinhoso na escuridão que era Harry Potter?

Ela não sabia o que pensar, mas então uma voz fala e surpreende há todos.

-E se eu não escolher nenhum dos dois caminhos e fazer o meu próprio? -Todos se surpreendem com Charles, não.

Aqueles olhos determinados não eram os olhos de Charles.

Aquele era o Harry.

-Seja bem vindo Sr Potter -a figura dentro de Luna fala ao que o moreno fala.

-É uma honra estar na sua presença... Mas novamente a minha pergunta... E se eu não escolher nenhum dos dois caminhos? -A loira suspira e fala.

-Você sabe que o poder mágico dos dois seres que habitam seu corpo não se podem fundir assim... Causaria um cataclisma poderoso demais até mesmo para seu corpo... -Mas Harry sorri e fala.

-Tenho uma ideia simples... Edwiges -Nisso todos se surpreendem com as chamas brancas e a coruja pousa no ombro do moreno.

-Edwiges? Mas... Como? -Gina pergunta confusa ao que o moreno se vira para ela e ela sente o joelho fraquejar.

-Como você esta Gina? -a ruiva cabeceia e murmura estar bem ao que Harry fala -Edwiges se tornou metade Fênix pela magia familiar que existe entre nós dois... -a coruja acaricia a bochecha do moreno com sua cabeça e pia com alegria -Quando uma magia familiar vincula dois seres mágicos, sua magia pode ser transferida um para o outro... Edwiges se tornou parte Fênix quando eu me transformei em uma fênix animago... Ela não é cem por cento fênix por causa do limite de poderes que existem... Mas se eu doar a minha magia e fundir um pouco da minha magia com Charles... -Mas a loira fala com um tom forte.

-Mas Edwiges estaria disposta a receber tamanho poder? Você esta enfrentando um obstáculo muito desafiador do Destino Harry Potter... Nem mesmo os bruxos mais poderosos do século ousaram tamanha... Insanidade... -Edwiges parecia mandar um olhar ofendido para o ser poderoso como se ousando ter duvidado de suas habilidades e dos planos de Harry e o moreno encara toda a sua família, não apenas os Weasley e os marotos, mas também os Walkers e principalmente Emily.

-Quem disse que eu já fui são alguma vez nas duas vidas? -ele sorri para a pequena Emily, ele não ia apagar Charles, o pai da menina por querer a sua vida de volta, não importa se Charles queria se lembrar também.

O preço de perder a figura que era Charles Arthur Watson, o pai que aquela menina amava tanto, era um preço alto demais a ser pago.

Ele encarou Gina, sua paixão secreta, ele queria nada mais do que beijar ela e confessar que a amava desde a Câmara Secreta.

Mas ele tinha que estar completo para isso.

Ele só esperava que ela amasse a parte de Charles também.

Ele encarou o ser poderoso e teve que suprimir a risada, quem imaginaria que o ser mais poderoso do universo estaria no corpo de Luna Lovegood?

-Na verdade Luna Longbottom, Sr Potter -ele ouviu a loira murmurar ao que ele levanta uma sobrancelha -você ficou longe demais de casa... -Harry apenas treme a cabeça e lança um sorriso para Neville que ainda estava atordoado com tudo o que aconteceu.

Edwiges pousa em um canto da cama e encara o amigo como se esperando a sua decisão ao que o moreno parecia agradecer a amiga por aceitar aquele plano louco.

Ele esperava que ela ficasse bem depois de tudo.

 _Somos uma equipe meu filhote..._

Fazia anos que ele não a ouvia, mas mesmo assim ele sorri para a amiga e então se vira e fala.

-Eu já me decidi... Eu vou fazer isso... -a loira suspira e fala.

-Você nunca muda a sua cabeça não é? -o moreno sorri ao que a figura coloca a mão na cabeça do moreno que cai no chão, no mesmo instante Gina segura o braço do moreno para que ele não caia e também desmaia.

Todos começam a gritar ao que a fênix do destino usa sua aura para acalmar a todos e fala com uma voz suave.

-A decisão será feita... Agora tenho que ir... -então a aura parecia deixar Luna completamente que sorri para o marido e fala com uma voz sonhadora -Ah sim meu Nev-Nev... Eu te contei que estou grávida? -O homem arregalou os olhos e então abraçou a esposa com uma felicidade sem limites, mas ambos encaram o jovem casal desmaiado ao que Sirius suspira pesadamente.

Por que seu afilhado tinha que ser tão teimoso?

Ele sentiu um toque no seu ombro e encara os olhos de Vanessa que também parecia preocupada, mas ao mesmo tempo conformada.

-Então... Você é o padrinho do Char... Digo... Harry? -Sirius encara a mulher e então fala.

-Você é a... -Vanessa sorri e fala.

-Tecnicamente falando... Ele é hospede na minha casa... Mas ele é meu irmãozinho... -ela acaricia o cabelo do moreno e então ajeita o cabelo da ruiva e suspira pesadamente -Você pode me contar mais sobre este... Harry Potter? -Sirius sorri para a mulher e fala.

-Claro... Se você me falar mais sobre este... Charles Arthur Watson? -a loira sorri e ambos se afastam ao que a conversa rapidamente muda de direção ao que ambos começam a conversar sobre eles mesmos e como aquele moreno tinha conectado a vida deles sem perceber.

 **Homenagem:**  
 **Este capitulo vai para três leitores que comentaram na minha fic faz um tempo... Mas por ser um cabeça de vento eu esqueci de homenagear eles... Mia, Saore e Escarlet Esthier... Desculpe não ter homenageado vocês antes... Espero que estejam gostando da fic...**

 **Agora o momento critico... CADÊ A NINHA SOUMA? Ela sempre comenta nas minhas fics... Toda vez que sai um cap novo ela comenta... eu estou realmente preocupado...**

 **(Aff... Já começou o escandalo... -Jewel)**  
 **Não é escandalo não... Ela nunca fica sem comentar... Eu tenho medo do que a nudez do Sr Black tenha feito com a cabeça dela...**

 **(Alias Kawa... Temos uma visitinha -Jewel)**

 **{Oi Kawa... -Viic}**

 **Oi viic minha anjinha...**

 **{Jewel estava comentando comigo que você esta falando com outras meninas... -Viic passa o dedo levemente por um machado}**

 **Você sabe que eu me preocupo com os meus leitores amor... E você sabe que eu só tenho olhos pra vc...**

 **{Bom mesmo... Ninha por favor comente para que o Kawa não fique tão preocupado tá? -Viic vai conversar com Jewel sobre machados}**

 **Eu sou masoquista... Mas eu não posso negar, amo aquela mulher... ai ai... Mas bem... Espero que vocês gostem da fic e comentem por favor... NINHA SOUMA. DÁ SINAL DE VIDA POR FAVOR...**

 **(Exagerado... -Jewel)**

 **Bem... Espero que gostem...**

 **Inté.**


	13. Capítulo XIII - A decisão

**As Chamas que escondem o passado.**

 **Resumo:** Ele foi parar longe de casa, sem nenhuma mémoria ou qualquer pista de como foi parar lá, mas isso seria um castigo ou uma benção do destino? Ele conseguiria encontrar pistas para seu passado ou ele viveria a sua nova vida?

 **N/A:** Kawa e Mago Merlin entram sorrateiramente "É NOSSO.. TUDO NOSSO.. TUDO... TUDO MESMO É NOSSO..."

Cena Censurada.

-"Desculpem pessoal... Houve certos problemas tecnicos e agora é a mensagem certa... O que vocês estavam dizendo mesmo meninos? " -Jewel pergunta com uma taco de baseball na mão.

-"Esta é uma fic feita por fãs, sem fins lucrativos... Os personagens são do direito da J.K. Rowling... Eles não são nossos... Esta fics é feita puramente para divertimento..." -Kawa e Mago falam quietamente.

-"Muito bem... Bem... Boa Leitura" -Jewel fala ao sentar no trono majestoso enquanto vigia os dois autores.

 **Capítulo XIII - A decisão.**

Escuridão.

Era tudo o que Charles poderia ver quando ele "acordou", ele parecia flutuar em meio a escuridão e suspira pesadamente.

Por que a vida dele não poderia ser um pouco mais normal?

-Por que nossa vida quase nunca foi normal... Desde o nosso primeiro ano de vida... -Ele se vira rapidamente para ver um homem moreno que parecia estar sentado em meio da escuridão com os braços cruzados.

-Que é você? -O moreno sorri fracamente e então fala.

-Isso vai parecer um daqueles filmes que eu levei o Rony escondido da Hermione... Mas bem... Eu sou você -Charles consegue se levantar e encara o homem na sua frente.

Ele era mais magro e usava óculos, tinha cabelos negros arrepiados sem as mechas vermelhas que Vanessa o fez fazer em um ato de loucura da "moda", mas tinha uma presença em volta do homem que deixava Charles inquieto, como um poder acima de qualquer coisa que ele tinha sentido na vida.

-Eu? -Charles pergunta ao que o homem parecia cabecear.

-Mais precisamente... A pessoa antes de você se tornar Charles Arthur Watson... Meu nome é Harry James Potter -Os olhos de Charles se arregalam e ele fala.

-Você é o... -Harry cabeceia e suspira.

-Sim... Eu sou o amigo morto do Rony, Hermione e Gina... -Charles tenta organizar a sua mente ao que ele fala.

-Então... Você não morreu? -Harry dá de ombros e fala.

-Não sei dizer... Se a gente pensar direito... Você esta vivendo a vida com meu corpo, então eu estarei morto? Ou eu estou em coma enquanto você vive? E um conceito um tanto estranho... -Charles treme a cabeça e fala.

-Você é bem... Mórbido... Não? -Nisso o sorriso de Harry some e ele fala com um tom forte que assustou Charles.

-Eu não tenho direito? Eu vi coisas numa guerra insana que quebraria os mais poderosos bruxos da história... Eu lutei para que meus amigos tivessem um futuro e ainda acreditar que para o mundo ser salvo eu precisava ser morto... Eu não tenho direito de ser mórbido? -Charles parecia considerar o moreno e fala.

-Você tem todo o direito de se revoltar com o mundo... Mas esta amargura vai te levar para algum lugar? -Harry suspira e encara a escuridão, ele sabia que era verdade, ele lutou contra o ódio personificado do mundo e se ele mantivesse aquela amargura em seu coração que ele poderia cair no mesmo caminho negro que Voldemort.

-Desculpe... Não muitas pessoas sabem o que eu sinto... -Charles cabeceia e fala.

-Eu sei... De certa forma quando eu converso com o Rony, Hermione e em especial a Gina... Eles parecem dizer que quase nunca compreendiam o que você estava pensando... Que você escondia muito que você sentia... -Harry suspira e fala.

-Eles não entenderiam... -Vendo os olhos confusos de Charles, ele fala -Eu tinha uma conexão com Voldemort através da minha cicatriz... Ele poderia vislumbrar pedaços de minhas memórias e sentimentos... Então eu não poderia deixar ninguém saber o que eu sentia para que ele não descobrisse... -Nisso Charles fala com um sorriso.

-Como seu amor pela Gina? -No mesmo instante Harry encara o homem com a boca aberta e fala.

-Como no inferno você... -O homem ri e fala.

-Foi você não foi? Naquela hora que ela estava gritando com os irmãos dela sobre ela mostrar o corpo nu dela para quem ela quisesse... Foi você quem me mandou beijar ela não foi? -Harry cora pesadamente e suspira.

-Eu pensei que você não tivesse ouvido... -Charles suspira e fala.

-Desde quando? -Harry nem precisava saber a pergunta inteira e fala.

-Desde os meus doze anos... Eu salvei ela... Eu quase morri quando vi ela deitada naquela câmara em meio a escuridão... Parecendo... Morta... Eu temi que tivesse chego tarde demais... -Harry parecia esmurrar a escuridão fazendo uma ondulação acontecer ao que Charles eleva uma sobrancelha para o homem -Desculpe... Muito tempo na escuridão e passei um bom tempo treinando... Isso nos leva ao problema que temos... -Charles suspira e fala.

-Eu vou sumir? -Harry encara o homem decidido e fala.

-Não... Não vou deixar você sumir... Mas bem... A coisa e que não pode existir duas personalidades com poderes mágicos no mesmo corpo... Se a gente fundir nossas magias... Poderíamos causar uma explosão que levaria boa parte do mundo conosco... -Charles arregala os olhos e fala.

-Então... Eu sumo... Eu faço qualquer coisa pela Emily e o pessoal... -Nisso os olhos de Harry ficam ainda mais determinados e ele fala.

-Você faria tudo pela sua família assim como eu faria tudo pela minha... Não podemos fundir nossas magias no seu auge... Mas podemos doar a nossa magia para um foco comum e ai sim podemos misturar você e eu... -Charles fala suavemente.

-Duas personalidades se integrando em uma? -Harry cabeceia e fala.

-Passei por isso uma vez... Embora no caso a alma não era minha... Mas consegui me livrar do lixo que era a alma do Voldemort... No nosso caso você faz parte de mim... Embora você tenha uma personalidade sua... Nos dois nunca mudamos completamente... -Charles cabeceia e então fica pensativo.

-Quem vai receber a magia? -Nisso uma explosão de chamas brancas e Harry sorri para a coruja que parecia estar acorrentada em meio ao ar.

-Olá Edwiges -Charles encara o moreno e então a coruja e fala.

-Quem é ela? -a coruja solta alguns pios que fizeram Charles se acalmar e Harry falar com um sorriso.

-Nossa melhor amiga... Nossa guardiã e a melhor coruja fênix do mundo... -Harry faz uma reverencia para o ser branco que pia felizmente, mesmo estando acorrentada -Edwiges... -Charles também faz uma reverencia, embora ele não estava entendendo mais nada -Edwiges era minha coruja que eu usava para me comunicar com meus amigos... Correio Coruja... Mas tínhamos um vinculo mágico entre nós que fortalecia a nossa magia... Tudo o que ela poderia me ensinar sobre voar e magias antigas ela me ensinava e todo o poder que eu tenho ela recebe uma parte... Tanto que quando eu me transformei em um animago... Bruxos que viram animais -ele responde o olhar de Charles -ela se tornou uma parte Fênix também... -Charles se lembra dos pássaros que voavam pelo estádio e sorri, parecia que o mundo mágico tinha muito mais descobertas do que ele imaginava.

-Então... Ela vai receber a nossa magia... Mas... Isso não vai causar perigo para ela? -a coruja solta um piado que parecia uma voz na cabeça de Charles.

 _Se é pela felicidade do meu filhote eu aceito..._

Charles se vira rapidamente como se esperando outra pessoa no meio da escuridão ao que Harry sorri.

-Ela pode falar telepaticamente conosco... Ela não fala o tempo todo... Mas foi assim que eu aprendi dela... -Charles cabeceia, embora ele ainda estivesse muito incerto de tudo aquilo, Harry suspira e toca na corrente que prendia a coruja ao que ele solta um grito ao que uma aura parecia envolver o moreno e saia de seu corpo e ia para as correntes que pareciam se aquecer.

-O que você pensa que tá fazendo? -Charles pergunta preocupado ao que ambos estavam ofegantes enquanto as correntes voltavam ao normal.

-Temos que soltar a Edwiges e ela precisa receber parte da nossa magia para que a gente se una em um... -Ele volta a agarrar a corrente e solta novamente um grito ao que Charles segura o braço do moreno e fala.

-Você esta cem por cento certo que é assim que as coisas tem que ser? -Harry cai no chão e fala.

-Não! Eu não sei tá bom? Eu to tentando ser o especialista em magia aqui... Mas eu não tenho certeza de coisa alguma... Eu to fazendo isso para que absorva boa parte da minha magia e talvez eu que suma... -Vendo o olhar surpreso de Charles ele fala -Você esta certo... Eu não devo viver na amargura... Eu devo ficar nas sombras... Depois de tudo o que eu fiz eu mereço a escuridão... Eu mereço ser apagado, até mesmo minha magia acredita que eu não sou seguro o bastante para ficar no meu corpo... -Nisso Charles esmurra Harry e fala com um tom pesado.

-Cala boca idiota... Você não tem ideia de como a sua "morte" afetou a todos? Não sabe o como eles ainda sofrem por você não estar com eles? Eles dariam qualquer coisa para ter você de volta -Harry se desvencilha de Charles e fala.

-De que adianta um homem assombrado? De que adianta um homem quebrado como eu? Eu não sei se posso existir num mundo pacifico... Eu não sei se o mundo vai aceitar um Harry Potter sem exigir algo ou esperar grandes coisas dele... Todos vão esperar por algo... Eu não sei se eu posso ser quem eles querem... -Charles suspira pesadamente e fala.

-E dai? Eles que esperem -vendo o olhar confuso de Harry, Charles fala com uma voz forte -Você lhes deu tudo... Você deu sua vida para que eles tivessem uma vida feliz sem a sombra de um senhor das trevas aterrorizando eles... Eles não tem direito algum de exigir nada de você... Agora eu compreendo por que a nossa magia trancou você aqui e me fez ser quem eu sou... Não foi um mero acaso... Se fosse assim eu jamais teria sido criado... Você teria sumido para sempre desse mundo... Mas aqui você esta... Você esta querendo se sacrificar novamente para me deixar vivo enquanto as pessoas que te amam... Que te esperam lá fora... Possam ter um Harry Potter todo feliz e animado como eu sou... Mas se você não estiver lá... Não vai existir mais Harry Potter... Sem a sua chamada "escuridão" não seria você... Apenas Charles Arthur Watson com a cara de Harry Potter... -Harry ainda encarava o chão e então Charles fala -Do que você esta com medo? Na real... Você não quer voltar por que? -Harry encara os olhos verdes do moreno na sua frente e fala.

-Ela ainda vai poder me olhar... Como... Alguém que ela possa amar? -Charles suspira, parecia que a cada minuto que eles conversavam, eles poderiam prever o que o outro ia falar.

-Gina te ama -Harry se vira para ele que suspira -Eu posso ver nos olhos dela... Todas as vezes que você é mencionado... Todas as vezes que ela pensa em você... Uma sombra passa pelos seus olhos e ela fica com aquele olhar de... "Eu deveria ter dito para ele"... -Harry ainda não parecia convencido ao que Edwiges fala.

 _Sua outra metade esta certa Harry..._

O moreno se vira para a amiga que lança um olhar desdenhoso para o protegido.

 _Você esta realmente duvidando que Gina lhe ama? Eu fiquei ao lado dela por todo este tempo... Eu vejo o arrependimento no coração dela todas as noites quando ela dormia abraçada a uma foto sua... Ela até mesmo se embriagou e gritou com seu quadro na casa do Sirius por você ter ousado morrer sem dar uma chance dela te amar... Ainda duvida do amor dela? Ainda quer cair na escuridão e não dar esta chance a ela?_

Charles sorri para a coruja que parecia orgulhosa de si mesma ao ver o moreno estremecer no chão, ela se vira para o homem e fala.

 _Obrigada pela ajuda... Eu venho dizendo a este teimoso que ele deixe de se sacrificar assim... Mas ele precisa aprender... Talvez você consiga ensinar algo a ele que eu não consegui..._

Ela volta a fechar os olhos enquanto murmura sobre filhotes teimosos que não sabem apreciar o que era bom na vida.

Charles e Harry se encararam e então começaram a rir, eles não poderiam deixar de rir por um bom tempo até que ambos estavam no chão respirando com dificuldade.

-Então... Vai me deixar te ajudar? Eu sinceramente não to querendo voltar lá e dizer que você foi teimoso demais e não quis voltar por medo de me apagar... -Harry suspira e fala.

-Certo... Vamos fazer pelas mulheres das nossas vidas... -Harry levanta a mão como se estivesse segurando uma taça ao que Charles o imita.

-Pela Emily... -Harry sorri.

-Pela Gina... -Charles também sorri e ambos se levantam e começam a segurar as correntes novamente.

Dessa vez não era um poder bruto que saia do corpo de Harry e que aquecia as correntes, duas auras pareciam flutuar em meio à escuridão fazendo tudo se iluminar com chamas douradas que envolviam os três seres, eles lançavam cada vez mais magia em direção das correntes enquanto Edwiges parecia cantar alegremente enquanto as correntes pareciam se desfazer sem esforço algum.

-ESTAMOS QUASE LÁ... -Harry grita ao que mais poder saia de seu corpo, Charles tentava acompanhar o moreno, mas ele sentia como se suas forças estivessem terminando -VAMOS LÁ CHARLES... VAMOS SAIR DAQUI JUNTOS... -Mas Charles parecia estar perdendo o poder naquela loucura ao que uma mão segura a sua.

-Não desista Charles... -ambos se viraram surpresos ao ver Gina segurando a mão do homem e então ela se virar para Harry.

-Gina... -ele fala com medo ao que a ruiva sorri para ele.

-Volte para mim Harry... Você também precisa voltar para a Emily, Charles... Vocês dois tem que voltar... -ela se aproxima de Harry e murmura algo no seu ouvido fazendo o moreno arregalar os olhos e então ele passa a verter ainda mais magia nas correntes ao que Charles parecia sentir um certo alivio -Vocês dois tem que voltar para nós ouviram? -então ela some ao que Charles se levanta e encara a sua outra metade e ambos soltam gritos poderosos que fez aquele mundo de escuridão tremer completamente.

Gina acordou com sobressalto ao que todos se assustam ao que ela se vira para o moreno que parecia se retorcer na cama ao seu lado.

-Vai terminar Harry... Vai terminar Charles... -ela fala suavemente para o moreno ao que de repente uma aura parecia o envolver, era como se todos pudesse ver uma imagem de cada uma das personalidades passando pelo corpo do moreno, uma hora era Harry, outra hora era Charles e então voltava Harry.

Parecia uma batalha sobre quem ficaria no corpo do moreno, mas a ruiva sabia o que acontecia, a fusão das duas personalidades estava mais intensa do que todos imaginavam, Hermione parecia confusa com as imagens ao que Luna encarava tudo maravilhada e murmurava sobre uma verdadeira fusão de magia poderosa.

A magia parecia correr tão rapidamente que logo Gina não poderia distinguir os dois, era como se duas imagens diferentes estivessem sendo misturadas ao que de repente o moreno abre os olhos e solta um grito.

Todos tentaram se aproximar, mas a explosão mágica da fusão das personalidades soltou uma onda de poder que destruiu completamente todos os sensores que Dumbledore colocou para monitorar o moreno no seu escritório em Hogwarts.

Edwiges parecia se envolver em chamas brancas e solta um grito poderoso e todos veem ela sendo consumida pelas chamas e então no seu lugar um passarinho pequeno com algumas plumagens brancas estava em meio as cinzas.

Mas então o moreno cai novamente no chão e respira pesadamente.

-HARRY... -Gina grita ao que Emily sai dos braços de Vanessa e grita.

-PAPAI... -as duas vão para o moreno que ainda respirava pesadamente e então ele encara as duas com um olhar cansado e fala com um sorriso nos lábios.

-Oi meus amores... -então novamente a escuridão o envolve, mas dessa vez não por um surto mágico poderoso.

Ele simplesmente desmaiou.

 **Homenagem:**

 **Outra homenagem dupla... Dessa vez vai pra uma piquetuxinha que eu amo por demais e que esta fazendo aniversário hoje... Tudo de bom pra vc meu anjo... Dani Soengas... Te amo por demais piquetuxinha... Muitas felicidades meu anjo... Que esta data seja repleta de alegrias, felicidade, saude, paz e muito amor..rsrs**

 **Ti amu piquetuxinha..rsrs**

 **A segunda homenageada é marismylle, adorei o comentário... Fico feliz que você goste das fics... E gostaria de dar uma explicação sobre elas...**

 **(Lá vem o testamento... - Jewel)**

 **O que? Só estou tentando explicar como a minha mente começou a funcionar...**

 **(Ou quando você parou de tomar os remedinhos que controlavam as suas outras personalidades? -Jewel)**

 **Deixando minha sanidade de lado "manda uma carranca para Jewel", eu compreendo a sua duvida... No começo eu escrevia apenas fic do Espelho Real... O universo todo do Hp para mim era o espelho real... todas as songs, ones, tudo era baseado no espelho real... Mas depois de um tempo eu comecei a ler mais... a explorar mais a minha mente... E percebi que existia muito mais que só o espelho real...**

 **(E se não fosse por mim nem espelho real vocês teriam... -Jewel)**

 **Certo, Certo... Pode parar de se gabar... Eu tava errado... Feliz?**

 **(Muito - Jewel cruza as pernas em seu trono dourado)**

 **Depois o louco sou eu... Bem... A minha mente começou a passar por uma mudança... E eu comecei a escrever mais... Tinha muitos assuntos que eu não poderia colocar no espelho real porque se tornaria muita coisa pra uma pessoa só... Sem falar que eu não escrevo apenas fics... Embora eu não tenha publicado nada (Sou pobre) Eu tenho na cabeça 23 histórias de livros diferentes... Quase 500 letras de musicas (sem melodias) e mais algumas coisas aqui que eu nem sei explicar direito...**

 **(Como uma fic do Harry dark que foi jogado em Azkaban depois do quarto livro... E a do cozinheiro que tá escrevendo... -Jewel)**

 **VOCÊ TÁ LOUCA? POR QUE FEZ ISSO? Não era para... er... Bem... É isso... Logo mais tem fic nova por aqui...**

 **Mas bem... Espero ter explicado um pouco sobre porque tudo se tornou tão louco nas minhas fics... Eu ainda pretendo continuar o espelho... Não sei quando... Mas vou sim...**

 **(Isso porque se ele não escrever a viic nunca mais deixa ele no quarto HUAHUAHUHAUAHA -Jewel)**

 **"Censurado"**

 **Certo... Agora que a Jewel esta "controlada" vou me despedindo... Espero que vocês gostem do capitulo e dos proximos que vão vir... Por favor comentem tá?**

 **(hummm um hummm num -Jewel dizendo "assim ele posta mais rapido)**

 **Bem... Até a proxima pessoal... Nossa... Pareci o gaguinho agora...**

 **Inté.**


	14. Capítulo XIV - Tempo de adaptação

**As Chamas que escondem o passado.**

 **Resumo:** Ele foi parar longe de casa, sem nenhuma mémoria ou qualquer pista de como foi parar lá, mas isso seria um castigo ou uma benção do destino? Ele conseguiria encontrar pistas para seu passado ou ele viveria a sua nova vida?

 **N/A:** Kawa e Mago Merlin entram sorrateiramente "É NOSSO.. TUDO NOSSO.. TUDO... TUDO MESMO É NOSSO..."

Cena Censurada.

-"Desculpem pessoal... Houve certos problemas tecnicos e agora é a mensagem certa... O que vocês estavam dizendo mesmo meninos? " -Jewel pergunta com uma taco de baseball na mão.

-"Esta é uma fic feita por fãs, sem fins lucrativos... Os personagens são do direito da J.K. Rowling... Eles não são nossos... Esta fics é feita puramente para divertimento..." -Kawa e Mago falam quietamente.

-"Muito bem... Bem... Boa Leitura" -Jewel fala ao sentar no trono majestoso enquanto vigia os dois autores.

 **Capítulo IV - Tempo de adaptação.**

Harry abriu os olhos devagar e rapidamente os fechou quando a luz o acertou como um martelo e ele sentiu como se tivesse saído da despedida de solteiros de Gui novamente.

-Eu jurei que nunca mais beberia para não me sentir assim... Merlin sabe que eu não mereço mais dores de cabeça sem ter um lunático martelando dentro dela... -Ele ouve uma risadinha e abre de levinho um dos olhos para ver Emily deitada no seu peito -Bom dia princesa... Você sabe me dizer onde estão todos? -a pequena menina solta novamente uma risadinha ao que Harry agora percebe uma fina aura em volta da menina e suspira, ele tinha uma leve desconfiança que a menina era uma bruxa, se ele pudesse ver a aura dela com três anos.

Merlin que ele não sabia como sobreviveria a puberdade.

Emily puxava Harry pela mão e o leva para o outro "quarto" ao que ele parecia compreender que eles tinham voltado para a loja.

-PAPAI ACORDOU... -ela gritou para todos ao que Harry estremece.

-Por favor, princesa... Não tão alto... -A menina coloca as mãozinhas na boca ao que Harry sorri e a segura em seus braços, ele então se vira para todos.

Vanessa e Molly estavam em um canto e pareciam estar trocando receitas de algumas comidas favoritas de Harry, enquanto Jasper, Arthur e os irmãos Weasley pareciam ter sumido, mas ali estava uma pessoa que fez Harry parar no mesmo lugar.

Era ela.

A menina que não fez Harry cair na escuridão ou tentar desaparecer.

A única razão que ele continuava a existir.

Ele poderia sentir a paixonite de Charles se fundir com o amor secreto de Harry por ela.

Agora ele tinha o sentimento de dois homens que amavam aquela ruiva.

Ele não se importou com o grito de felicidade de Molly ao vê-lo acordado.

Ele não se importou com o sorriso malicioso de Vanessa.

Ele simplesmente foi para a frente da ruiva que se levantou e ficou com um sorriso um tanto vacilante.

-Oi Harry... -Mas ele não lhe dá chances, antes ele poderia negar por ser uma pessoa que ele mal conhecia.

Mas Harry Potter conhecia Gina Weasley muito bem.

Ele simplesmente se inclinou e beijou a ruiva nos lábios.

No começo Gina fica chocada com a ousadia do homem, mas no momento que os lábios se tocaram, ela percebeu que era isso que lhe faltava na vida, ela poderia ter namorado Michael e Dino, ela poderia ter encontros que não davam em nada, mas aquele simples beijo de Harry parecia acordar algo dentro dela que ela tentou a muito tempo esquecer ou enterrar por doer demais.

Ela sentiu lágrimas de alegria caírem ao provar o beijo dele, não era apenas um beijo de amor intenso, era um beijo de desejo e saudades de um homem que sentia falta de casa.

Assim que o beijo se quebra, eles se encaram fixamente, Gina poderia ver o que Vanessa queria dizer sobre os olhos do moreno, sem aquela capa fina de vidro, eles pareciam brilhar com uma intensidade que ela nunca tinha visto antes.

Então do nada Emily, que ainda estava no colo de Harry, fala com um sorriso.

-Então... Tia Ginny vai ser minha nova mamãe? -Molly sorri e abraça a menina e então abraça suavemente o moreno e murmura no seu ouvido.

-Bem vindo de volta filho -Harry sorri para a mulher e então se vira para Vanessa.

-Char... Digo... Harry... -Mas o moreno eleva uma mão e fala.

-Pode me chamar de Charles, Vanessa... Sei que vai ser complicado mudar tão de repente... Mas eu ainda sou o mesmo homem... Com um pouco mais de conhecimento mágico... Ou seria trouxa? -ele parecia confuso ao que Gina fala suavemente.

-Você precisa de um tempo para se adaptar Harry... -O moreno lança um sorriso para a ruiva que cora -E também sobre... Outra coisas... -Harry cabeceia e então volta para o seu quarto para pensar.

Mas já tinha uma pessoa lá.

Assim que ele entrou ele se viu de frente ao seu padrinho.

-Sirius... -O homem parecia bravo, ele estava com os braços cruzados e Harry poderia notar que ele emanava uma certa raiva ao que o moreno suspira -Certo... Pode me bater... Mas no lado esquerdo tá bem? Eu ainda to meio dolorido do lado direito... -Mas surpreendentemente o padrinho do menino o envolve em um abraço forte e chora no ombro do moreno ao que Harry suspira -Me desculpe Sirius... Me desculpe... -Mas o homem apenas treme a cabeça e ambos ficam ali abraçados enquanto tentavam curar a saudade de quatro anos.

Gina saiu da cozinha quando sua mãe e Vanessa voltaram a trocar receitas e parecia que Emily foi escalada para ser a cobaia das receitas o que deixou a menina alegre completamente.

Gina se sentou na sala e sua mente não poderia sair do beijo que o moreno lhe deu, ela queria estar brava com ele por deixar ela confusa assim, mas ela não conseguia ficar brava, ele tinha voltado, ele tinha a beijado e lançado sentimentos que ela pensou ter enterrado a muito tempo dentro dela em um frenesi enlouquecedor.

Ela suspira e passa um dedo sobre os lábios, ela ainda poderia sentir o gosto dos lábios dele.

-Então... Ele enfim te beijou -a ruiva cai da cadeira ao ver Hermione e Tonks na sua frente, provavelmente elas tinham deixado os Weasley com Jasper e Remo na loja de brinquedos, pois elas tinham sorrisos um pouco animados demais para o gosto da ruiva.

-Do que vocês estão falando? -Ela tentou desconversar, mas quem ela estava enganando? Ela sonhou com este beijo desde os nove anos dela.

-Harry te beijou não foi? -Gina suspira e fala.

-Eu não sei... -Vendo o olhar delas, ela completa -Ainda não sabemos o que aconteceu com ele... Não sei se foi Harry ou Charles que me beijou... E se... E se eu começar a ter esperanças e... -Mas nisso uma voz fala.

-Você precisa de mais confiança ruiva -ela se vira para ver Vanessa com um sorriso maroto nos lábios -Ele pode ser Harry ou Charles... Mas isso não importa... O homem que te beijou fez isso porque ele sente algo por você... -Gina suspira ao que ela queria poder acreditar nas amigas, mas como saber o que acontecia na mente do moreno?

Enquanto isso Harry e Sirius riam e discutiam o que tinha acontecido na ausência do moreno, ele ficou sabendo do trabalho de cada um, sobre o casamento de Rony e Hermione em Hogwarts, sobre o como Teddy parecia crescer rapidamente, mas foi com um sorriso além de maroto que Sirius contou sobre Gina.

-A ruiva esta concorrendo a jogadora de quadribol mais sexy pela segunda vez... Como ela é solteira... Muitos votam ela na esperança de que ela encontre algum pobre homem que ela vá achar bonito e dar atenção... -Sirius tenta esconder o sorriso ao ouvir o rosnado vindo do afilhado, ele não poderia deixar de sorrir sabendo que o moreno ainda amava a garota ruiva -Sabe... Eu tenho que pensar se ela aceita sair com homens mais velhos... -Nisso Sirius teve que pular quando o rosnado do afilhado alcançou a sua orelha.

-Não comece seu pulguento... Acha que eu não vi a asa que você anda arrastando pela minha irmãzinha? Eu me lembro de você tirando sarro do Remo por ele ser um papa anjo... Como o destino pode ser cruel não? -Foi com surpresa que o moreno viu seu padrinho corar.

CORAR? SÍRIUS ORION "ALMOFADINHAS" BLACK ESTAVA CORANDO?

O arrasa corações dos marotos, o cachorro sedutor em toda a Hogwarts e na Inglaterra estava corando por uma loira americana?

Harry lançou um olhar para o padrinho que murmura.

-Não sei... Eu só... Bem... Ela é diferente... -Harry suspira e treme a cabeça.

Como ele pode viajar para outro pais, perder as memorias, ser declarado morto, encontrar uma família adotiva, ser feliz com esta nova família, então recuperar seu passado e então o seu padrinho começar a namorar a sua irmã adotiva?

O destino era realmente complexo.

-Só me faça um favor esta bem? Seja sério com ela, pois eu não estou a fim de ver ela triste e não quero ter que esganar o meu padrinho... -Sirius cabeceia ao que Harry começa a contar um pouco sobre sua vida na América e um pouco mais sobre Vanessa que Sirius deveria saber.

Eles passaram uma hora conversando, mas enquanto isso uma verdadeira guerra acontecia na mente de Harry.

Parecia que as memórias estavam se integrando, ele poderia sentir Charles absorvendo as memórias do mundo mágico enquanto ele, Harry, parecia aprender tudo o que o homem aprendeu no mundo dos trouxas.

Ele ficou surpreso o como o homem tinha aprendido tanta coisa em apenas quatro anos, ele poderia fechar os olhos e se lembrar de tudo o que Charles tinha estudado.

Por um breve momento ele parecia ver uma terceira parte de sua mente, esta parte era o que Harry era agora, uma mistura de Charles e Harry e ele poderia ver algumas coisas que ele poderia programar no mundo bruxo com tecnologia trouxa.

Ele sempre se perguntava por que os bruxos ainda usavam pergaminhos, penas e tintas quando um papel e caneta poderia ser usado mais facilmente e encantado para ser mais resistente.

Aparelhos trouxas que não funcionavam em Hogwarts por causa de sua magia, mas então como os seus relógios que ele tinha consertado nos Dursley poderiam funcionar perfeitamente?

Novos pensamentos flutuavam na mente do moreno que parecia sorrir ainda mais com as ideias que ele poderia implementar no seu antigo mundo e quem sabe trazer um pouco para o novo mundo?

-Você esta começando a me assustar garoto -Harry se vira para seu padrinho e então sorri ainda mais, quem melhor em criar o caos no mundo bruxo do que os maiores brincalhões de todos os tempos?

-O que você acha de pregar a maior brincadeira de todos em todo o mundo mágico? -o moreno então começa a contar o plano para seu padrinho que no começo tentava negar e dizer as confusões que teriam com o ministério e que iriam parar em Azkaban, mas a medida que Harry falava, o moreno não poderia deixar de sorrir marotamente e se impressionar com a "reforma" que o seu afilhado estava propondo.

-Você sabe que vamos nos meter em um monte de confusões não é? -Harry apenas sorri ao que Sirius abraça o afilhado -eu realmente senti sua falta garoto... -então de repente a porta se abre e Vanessa coloca a cabeça para dentro e fala com um sorriso um tanto nervoso.

-Se os dois se cansaram de planejar a anarquia nos nossos mundos... O jantar esta na mesa... -Ela se vira ao que Sirius solta um suspiro e murmura.

-Merlin que esta menina ainda me mata... -Harry apenas dá uma cotovelada no padrinho e suspira.

Este flerte dos dois ainda ia ser o seu pesadelo.

Os dois morenos descem até a sala de jantar que Hermione tinha expandido para suportar a família inteira e Harry levou um momento para olhar para todos.

Jasper e Arthur conversando sobre o mundo trouxa e bruxo.

Molly e Vanessa paparicando a pequena Emily, Victorie e Teddy sobre o que eles tinham visto no dia com os pais.

Ele viu os irmãos que ele sentia falta rindo e se divertido.

Hermione e Rony ficam em sua frente e sorriem ao que Hermione literalmente se joga nos braços do moreno e chora.

Harry sorri para a família inteira que se vira para ele.

-Bem vindo de volta Harry... -ele ouviu Sirius murmurar no seu ouvido e ele não poderia deixar de sorrir.

Merlin como era bom estar de volta em casa.

 **Homenagem:**  
 **Oi pessoal... Sei que eu andei demorando pra postar o cap...**

 **(Tava chorando no cantinho porque ninguém mais comentou - Jewel)**

 **Tá... Adimito que fiquei um pouco chateado "cobre a boca da Jewel" mas vou finalizar a fic agora... só falta o epilogo e espero que vocês gostem... Este capitulo vai pra uma amiga que eu adoro muito e que esta fazendo (ou já fez) niver esta semana...**

 **Minha linda Laurenita...**

 **Te adoro linda... Muitas felicidades pra você...rs**

 **Espero que gostem das fic... até qualquer dia..rs**


	15. Capítulo XV - Epilogo

**As Chamas que escondem o passado.**

 **Resumo:** Ele foi parar longe de casa, sem nenhuma mémoria ou qualquer pista de como foi parar lá, mas isso seria um castigo ou uma benção do destino? Ele conseguiria encontrar pistas para seu passado ou ele viveria a sua nova vida?

 **N/A:** Kawa e Mago Merlin entram sorrateiramente "É NOSSO.. TUDO NOSSO.. TUDO... TUDO MESMO É NOSSO..."

Cena Censurada.

-"Desculpem pessoal... Houve certos problemas tecnicos e agora é a mensagem certa... O que vocês estavam dizendo mesmo meninos? " -Jewel pergunta com uma taco de baseball na mão.

-"Esta é uma fic feita por fãs, sem fins lucrativos... Os personagens são do direito da J.K. Rowling... Eles não são nossos... Esta fics é feita puramente para divertimento..." -Kawa e Mago falam quietamente.

-"Muito bem... Bem... Boa Leitura" -Jewel fala ao sentar no trono majestoso enquanto vigia os dois autores.

 **Capítulo XV - Epilogo.**

-Eu não sei se isso pode ser aprovado Sr Potter -Percy Weasley fala com um olhar para a lista de objetos que o moreno tinha lhe apresentado, fazia cinco anos que Harry Potter tinha "voltado" dos mortos e ele parecia causar uma ondulação por todo o mundo.

No começo o moreno foi conversar com os duendes que o declararam vivo e todas as tentativas do ministério de se apossar do ouro do moreno foram contrariadas e Harry pode levar uma boa recompensa dos puros-sangues gananciosos que ainda trabalhavam na escuridão no ministério, Kingsley pessoalmente caçou todos atrás do esquema e eles rapidamente aprenderam a não mexer com uma antiga linha familiar.

Então o moreno causou ainda mais caos quando ele e Gina apareceram em meio ao beco diagonal, rindo como dois namorados de longa data e se divertindo enquanto faziam propagandas dos produtos dos gêmeos.

Então começaram as especulações sobre a vida de amor do casal, os jornais pareciam estar pagando qualquer coisa por fotos do casal e Harry e Gina não eram modestos, eles até mesmo posariam para as fotos fazendo com que as fotos em si não valesse muita coisa.

Mas Colin recebeu uma verdadeira fortuna quando tirou uma foto de Harry e Gina na estação King Cross onde o moreno a pediu em casamento no mesmo lugar onde eles se encontraram pela primeira vez.

O mundo bruxo estava em frenesi, teorias sobre Gina saber sobre Harry estar vivo, sobre relacionamentos secretos por causa do irmão da ruiva não deixar o moreno namorar com a Flecha vermelha do Harpias.

Eram tantas teorias que faziam o casal rir, mas então começou a circular rumores sobre a suposta filha do casal ao que Harry apenas piscou para a ruiva e afirmou que Emily Potter era filha deles.

O mundo não sabia o que pensar, Harry Potter tinha sido um herói reservado, ele não dava declarações e mandava olhares que muitos repórteres ficavam com medo, mas agora ele simplesmente sorria e se divertia, falava bobeiras e tentava fugir dos tapas da ruiva que corava quando ele insinuava algo.

Mas algumas coisas não mudavam para Harry Potter.

Ou Charles Watson.

Embora ele veio para a Inglaterra com Emily e os Walkers, ele tinha criado uma verdadeira empresa na América, ele sabia que não poderia ficar cuidando dos moradores de rua para sempre, mas ele não os abandonaria assim do nada, ele convenceu Jasper a vender a sua loja para ele que deixou aos cuidados de Mary e Leopoldo, ele então fundou um instituto que ajudaria os moradores de rua e viciados, ele daria suporte para que as pessoas deixassem seus vícios e encontrassem bons empregos e um lugar bom para morar.

Harry sabia que esta parte de sua vida poderia nunca mais ser recuperada, mas ele não deixaria Charles Watson ser apagado completamente, o homem tinha criado seu lugar no mundo, não importa se todos chamassem ele de Harry agora.

Charles Watson ainda vivia nele.

Depois de deixar tudo aos cuidados de alguns amigos que Charles tinha na América, ele foi com a sua família para a Inglaterra no começo Harry se perguntava onde eles iriam morar ao que Sirius falou que eles tinham a casa dos Black para viver até terem um lugar bom para viver.

Harry não queria levar Emily para a casa de Sirius, mas o maroto afirmou que estava completamente diferente do que o moreno se lembrava.

E só quando Harry deixou cair a mala em seu pé e escapar um palavrão que ele rapidamente tentou esconder atrás da boca ao ver o sorriso de Emily e o olhar feroz de Vanessa que ele percebeu que seu padrinho estava sério sobre a reforma da casa.

Monstro tinha praticamente abraçado o moreno quando ele entrou e falava entusiasmado sobre a reforma ao que no começo Emily ficou com medo do elfo, mas depois de um tempo ela parecia curiosa e logo os dois estavam correndo por toda a casa dos Black ao que Sirius murmura sobre nunca ter visto Monstro sorrir tanto.

O tempo se passou e Jasper e Vanessa começaram a se acostumar com os modos "britânicos", eles tinha um breve conhecimento por causa de algumas manias de Charles, mas viver na Inglaterra era muito diferente de apenas ter um sotaque estranho e beber chá em algumas horas do dia, parecia que a nova cultura estava envolvendo a nova família que parecia feliz em estar junta.

Vanessa até mesmo disse para Harry que muitas vezes Jasper queria sair da loja e conhecer o mundo, mas como ele estava velho, cuidava da loja e da filha, ele não tinha tempo para tais desejos, mas agora Harry daria uma chance para o homem cumprir todos os seus desejos e estava planejando um cruzeiro pelo mundo para o homem.

Embora o destino parece ter um senso de humor intrigante, pois no mesmo cruzeiro estaria Arabella Figg que chamava seu gato que dormiu no colo do homem enquanto ele apreciava a vista do cruzeiro.

Harry apenas treme a cabeça ao ver a foto do casal no cruzeiro com sorrisos enormes e se pergunta se o destino estava realmente querendo integrar toda a sua nova família com seu velho mundo?

E o que dizer de Vanessa e Sirius então?

Os dois tinham começado como dois adolescentes vacilantes que não sabiam o que era um relacionamento sério, mas rapidamente se tornou algo sério e em menos de meio ano Sirius se aproximou de Harry e mostrou o anel familiar e encarou o moreno fortemente.

-O que acha? -Harry sabia que o padrinho estava sendo sério sobre o pedido e então ele sorriu e cabeceou.

Dois meses depois o casal se casou e um ano depois Vanessa tinha apresentado a sua pequena menina para todos, uma menina com alguns fios de cabelo negros e olhos azuis cristalinos de Vanessa.

Danielle Black.

Harry elevou uma sobrancelha sobre o nome, lembrava de uma Danielle que tinha uma queda pelo moreno que tinha sido um terror que deixou o moreno com medo de ir para a escola.

-Tirando o olhar de psicopata, ela era um doce de menina... -Foi tudo o que Vanessa disse ao que Harry apenas tremeu a cabeça e achou melhor deixar o assunto para lá.

Mas então logo depois do casamento do século, como Rony chamava o casamento secreto de Harry e Gina, ambos começaram a trabalhar nos seus projetos, Gina ainda jogaria quadribol profissional e ainda seria considerada uma das mulheres mais sexy do jogo ao que Harry tentava controlar o ciúmes e não matar metade do estádio quando ia ver o jogo da esposa.

Muitas vezes ele teve que ser expulso, pois ele criou uma confusão quando Michael Conner e Dino Tomás tentaram intimidar o moreno a deixar a ruiva.

Foi só quando o juiz caiu diante do poder do moreno foi que os guardas conseguiram levar os três para fora do estádio e chamaram os aurores sobre desordeiros, quando Kingsley chegou e viu Harry segurando uma menina e lançando uma aura de poder que aterrorizava a todos na sua frente e os dois idiotas no chão tremendo ele suspirou pesadamente e falou para o moreno parar ao que Harry relutantemente o faz e então ele mostra o anel de casamento e declara fortemente que ele e Gina estavam casados.

Todos esperavam um grande casamento, mas quando o anuncio foi feito, todos pareciam felizes e bravos ao mesmo tempo, felizes pelo felicidade do jovem casal e sua nova filha e bravos pois todos aguardavam estar no evento do século.

Mas então Harry Potter começou uma firma de investimentos e ele começou a financiar novos negócios em empresas tanto trouxas quanto bruxas.

Quando ele enfim parecia concordar com os resultados ele soltou a bomba no mundo bruxo.

O mundo bruxo estava ultrapassado.

Ele começou a mostrar aparelhos trouxas que os bruxos nem sonhavam existir, ele trouxe uma variedade de coisas que pareciam entrar em conflito com as tradições dos bruxos, mas os próprios bruxos pareciam compreender a facilidade que seriam as propostas do moreno, mas a transição não foi fácil, Percy Weasley parecia quase arrancar os cabelos com as propostas que o moreno fazia para integrar os dois mundos, não importa se os trouxas foram encantados para não poder contar sobre o que sabiam do mundo trouxa, ele não conseguia se sentir tranquilo com as mudanças que o moreno fazia.

-Como podemos aceitar isso Sr Potter? -O moreno estava falando sobre os tais jogos trouxas que pareciam uma febre no mundo bruxo, ninguém tinha tinha ouvido falar de um vídeo game, mas Percy sabia que muitas crianças trouxas gastavam uma boa parte do tempo com aqueles jogos de plástico e luzes estranhas.

-Simples... Os jogos que eu estou implementando podem ser usados tanto por trouxas quanto por bruxos... A magia usado vai facilitar fazendo com que ambos os mundos possam usar acreditando ser usado com eletricidade ou magia... Os jogos vão ser vendidos adequados a idade dos bruxos ou trouxas... -Percy suspira e fala.

-E sobre as crianças ficarem presas dentro de casa com estes... Aparelhos? -Ele se lembra de Teddy que jogava os jogos quase todos os dias.

-Os jogos vão vir com uma senha que os pais podem usar... Quando eles decidirem que os filhos jogaram muito, eles falam as senhas e o jogo vai ser travado, ele só vai ser destravado quando os filhos tiverem o seu tempo educacional ou de brincadeira fora de casa -Percy suspira pesadamente, o moreno tinha pensado em tudo?

Por que ele não poderia contrariar o moreno?

-Por que não apenas aceitamos os jogos e vamos para casa? Eu sei que minha filha esta esperando ouvir da aprovação da lei dos jogos -Um homem idoso fala de uma das mesas ao que os seus companheiros concordam ao que Percy suspira pesadamente.

O Moreno tinha declarado que iria mudar o mundo, mas ele não esperava que seria tanto.

-Esta certo Sr Potter... Você tem licença para vender estas... Coisas... -Harry sorri e então abre uma sacola ao que ele joga um aparelho para cada um dos membros do comitê.

-Uma prova de agradecimento pela liberação dos jogos -Percy eleva uma sobrancelha e fala.

-Sabe que isso pode ser considerado suborno não Sr Potter? -Harry sorri e fala.

-Não poderia Percy... Afinal são os presentes de aniversário da Molly e Lucy... -Percy apenas deixa o queixo cair enquanto o moreno sai rindo, ele sabia que a lei seria aprovada, as filhas de Percy tinham testado todos os jogos e o moreno tinha sido categórico na quantia de tempo que todos os seus sobrinhos ou filhos poderiam jogar os jogos.

Ele começa a sair do ministério e sorri ao ouvir as noticias da lei da aprovação dos jogos dele no mundo bruxo.

Agora ele só esperava que Minerva não o matasse quando os jogos chegassem até Hogwarts.

O moreno aparata em casa e sorri, ele poderia ouvir Emily gritando com Tiago e Albus enquanto Lilian estava chorando no colo da "irmãzona" ao que Gina sai da cozinha com os braços cruzados ao que os filhos começam a falar que a culpa é do outro.

Ele pode ver os olhos da ruiva esquentando enquanto os filhos pedem desculpa um para o outro e então ele a abraça a ruiva por trás e sorri.

Aquele era o seu lar.

Aquele era o seu mundo.

Não importa se trouxa ou bruxo.

Não importa se a sua família era de trouxas, mestiços ou puro sangues se a família era de sangue ou adotivo.

Aquele era o seu lar.

 _ **Fim.**_

 **Homenagem:**

 **E mais uma fic chega ao fim... Queria agradecer a todos que leram e comentaram na minha fics... Ou que não comentaram..rsrs Eu gosto de comentários, não vou negar, mas fico feliz que minhas fics sejam algo que agrade as pessoas... Tanto que eu decidi esclarecer algumas coisas aqui...**

 **Primeiro, Por que faço Harry super?**

 **Acho que a autora criou um universo interessante, mas que não foi inteiramente completo... Harry enfrentar um bruxo das trevas sem treinamento algum? Simplesmente entregar nas mãos dele "faça" e não ajudar em nada? Acho isso estranho, por isso que dou uma upada no personagem quando eu escrevo.**

 **Segundo, Por que ligação de alma entre Harry e Gina?**

 **Eu estou começando a acreditar que Ingleses não conseguem colocar muito romantismo na história... Harry dá UM beijo na Gina e então some durante um tempo? O garoto passou o sexto livro inteiro querendo ficar com ela e só coloca algumas ceninhas de namoro e logo termina? Não achei certo, por isso que é pra ter uma ligação mais forte, é um mundo mágico então isso é possivel.**

 **Terceiro. Por que Edwiges vira uma fênix?**

 **Uma das coisas que eu mais odiei nos livros foi o fato da Edwiges ter morrido presa na gaiola... Nos filmes mudaram pra ela ter salvo o Harry... Mas sério? Matar todos que se importam com um ORFÃO pra que ele deixe a infancia dele para trás? O garoto foi abusado anos e anos nos Dursleys e me falam que precisam matar todos e até a coruja dele para que ele vire um adulto responsável? Não valeu, eu prefiro ser um eterno crianção então..rsrs**

 **Está é uma fic que eu criei, um universo onde ele é completamente diferente do Harry da autora, e pretendo escrever mais fics... Não sei quando ou se vou continuar, mas vou tentar, por que o personagem é bom... Só não gostei de algumas coisas que aconteceram desde o final do Calice de fogo...**

 **Bem... Este é o meu desabafo pessoal... Eu vou continuar escrevendo fic e provavelmente o Harry vai continuar sendo assim... Espero que vocês gostem.**


End file.
